The Future Queen & King of Dauntless
by Deevergent
Summary: Princesses and Princes when they become of age go through the choosing ceremony to find their betrothed. This story follows two young royals as they find their way to each other and the trails they have to face to become the leaders of Dauntless. First time writing something like this. Rated T, just to be safe. And of course my name isn't Roth so i don't own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice POV

I sit in front of the mirror looking at myself and trying to figure out what to do with my hair. There is a knock on my door and my brother Caleb and both of our hand maidens enter the room.

"Good morning" Caleb says to me.

"Hi" is all I can say back.

I am not looking forward to this day like he is. I don't like the idea of being forced into a marriage to someone I have never meet before but all the royalty of age are going paired up today. My brother Caleb and I Beatrice of Abnegation will be meeting our princes and princesses today and the kingdom of divergence will celebrate along with the smaller kingdoms that make it up. We are the Princesses of Abnegation we are the coastal kingdom full of merchants and traders we help control the waterways and hold a majority of the entire kingdoms wealth within our banks. We are considered selfless which is why we are able to hold such an important part in our society. Since my brother is older he will become the king of Abnegation while I will be sent off to one of the other kingdoms. The kingdom of Amity which is a farming community of happy singing people never really appealed to me. I am not all that kind when I am angry and cannot see myself as being happy all the time. The kingdom of Erudite is full of scholars. Though I am smart and enjoy reading I do not think I would enjoy feeling like the least smart person there. The kingdom of Candor makes the laws that our society follows, they are brutally honest and I like my secrets to much. The kingdom of Dauntless is our society's protectors they are warriors and most people consider them brutal and harsh, I consider them free. The princes from this kingdom are soldiers of the highest regard. If there is more than one son then the eldest brother shall rule the kingdom unless he is killed before marriage.

My hand maiden walks over to me and grabs my brush and starts to comb my hair breaking me from my thoughts of today's festivities. I watch her work silently while my brother leans against the door arms crossed over his chest, I can tell he wants to say something I wonder why he isn't.

"What do you want to say Caleb?"

He looks up from his feet and stares at me through the mirrors reflection.

"I know you don't want to do this, but you must think of the family and the kingdom."

"What if my prince is cruel and I can never love him?"

"Then you will throw all your love toward the child or children you will have with him and make sure they are not like him, making that kingdom better than it is under his rule."

I sigh. When I see my hand maiden start to head to the wardrobe to get my circlet for my hair, she pulls out a simple one of silver and black stones to match the dress my mother had purchased for me today, I feel as though it is a clue to my new life since it is mostly black with hints of silvery grey a mixture of our kingdom and that of dauntless.

Caleb and I walk to the dining hall together in silence. Both of us thinking about our futures as we sit down and begin to eat with our mother and father. After eating my mother calls me to her side.

"Are you nervous?"

I look at her, "No were you"

"No, I was terrified"

We share a small smile. "But I couldn't be happier. I love your father and I am sure you will learn to love your betrothed as well.

She motions me to sit and starts to explain the way the choosing ceremony works. She explains that all of the princes will gather in the hub a grand ballroom in the center of all the kingdoms used only for this ceremony. While all the princesses will enter one at a time and introduce themselves to each prince. If a prince is interested in a princess he will mark her name on a piece of parchment and bring it to their parents who will be waiting in another room and discuss with the parents of the kingdom that princess is from. If multiple princes pick a princess then the parents will decide.

"So I have no say in the matter at all?"

"You will have plenty of say when you are in the room with the princes. You will get time alone with each."

"What if no one picks me?"

"If that happens then the parents will just pick a girl, but no matter what the princess will not know how many princes choose her, only the prince and the parents will know. We would never want the princesses to feel bad about themselves, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're a beautiful young lady and your personality will surely shine."

"Thanks Mom. I love you"

"Love you to sweetheart. We must be going now."

We stand and make our way to the carriage waiting for us. Caleb and my father are already inside waiting for us. I am more at ease now after the conversation with my mother and I am sure my father had a similar talk with Caleb since he seems deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice POV

Since we have never meet the royals of other kingdoms we are to have lunch with them to get to know everyone and hopefully make friendships with our fellow kingdoms insuring a long and peaceful society. We are of course separated, princes with princes, princesses with princesses and parents greeting old friends. I walk into the hall with the other princesses and take a seat next to a tan girl with dark brown short hair on one side and on the other is a blond girl with glasses.

"Hi my name is Christina of Candor" the tan girl says to me.

"Beatrice of abnegation" I reply while bowing my head towards her. I later learn the other girl's name is Cara from erudite. I can tell Christina and I will become good friends. After lunch we were all taken to another hall where we were told to wait for our turn. Christina and I ended up talking to a few other princesses that we also quickly became friends with, and those who we wish not to interact with ever again. We were sitting around talking to Shauna her sister Marlene both from erudite with Cara and Lynn of dauntless. While Lauren of dauntless, Molly and Rose of Candor and Susan of Amity stay in their own little world.

My name is called last.

I walk into the room, the prince's stand except for Caleb. Robert and Matthew of Amity, Peter and Albert of candor, Will and Fernando of erudite, and Uriah, Zeke and Four from Dauntless. I can't help but linger on Four a moment to long, lost in his deep ocean blue eyes as he stand to introduce himself. He is by far the most attractive of all the princes. I began to hope that there is more to him then just his appearance.

As I am talking to Prince Robert my eyes keep traveling to look at the dauntless prince. Every time my eyes wonder to him his are already on mine and I quickly look back at Robert. He just never stops talking and I can't get a word in, I never knew a boy could talk that much. Finally his time is up and a bow my head to him as I should and go to the next prince Albert. He is tall and large with a nice face, but I could never be with a guy like him, I would want someone that can handle me and he seems awfully weak, but he is very nice so we have a good conversation. Will and Fernando we all agreed that friendship is all that is there within the first 10 seconds. Will kept talking about Christina it made me giggle and in the corner of my eye I thought I saw the dauntless prince glare at Will. Zeke and Uriah came together and they were crazy funny. Uriah kept talking about the food in dauntless while Zeke kept talking about the activities and training they go through. It sounds amazing and I tell them so. Only Price Peter and Four remain. I just wish to skip Peter he looks…unkind and it puts me on edge, but he walks over to me so I must be civil.

"Hello Prince Peter" I say while bowing my head.

"Princess Beatrice, it is a pleasure" his lips crawl into a sly smirk. I take a step back involuntarily.

"Thanks" I say unsure.

"So, is it true what they say about Abnegation how they are all so Stiff? It seems like something I would enjoy to find out. Though it might get boring after a while, do you do anything that might keep things interesting?"

My mouth I am sure has dropped to the ground. I cannot believe how rude this man is. I feel my hands ball up into fists, I am trying to keep my cool, but I have always been quick to anger and this man deserves it all.

"How dare you speak to me like that and how dare you speak of my kingdom in such a vile way. You are a horrible man, do not come near me again."

"You dare not speak in such a tone to me young princess I can make your life a living hell even without marriage. I can just as easily ruin you and your family."

I stiffen. I feel like he is speaking the truth, I mean he is candor. I know I will have to keep my eye on him. He is the younger son of Candor so at least he will not rule. I shudder to think what damage he could do to society if he did. I quickly back away, he never breaks eye contact so I must and walk over to the wall. I lean my back against it and rest my head on the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?" Caleb.

"Peter is an ass. He was saying horrible things to me, and threated me and our kingdom."

"Don't worry he was just most likely letting off his frustration, he made it very clear he was not interested in anyone or anything from abnegation. You should have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Caleb."

"What's family for? Anyway I think you still have one more prince to meet so I will talk to you afterwards when we are home."

He walks away and I walk over to Prince Four. As soon as I see him I feel at ease, safe. I smile. He stands and bows his head to me.

"Hello, I am Prince Four of Dauntless"

"Beatrice of Abnegation" I say while bowing my head in response.

We talk about our likes and dislikes. Then he ask me about what happened with Peter. I decided to be honest and told him the whole story. His jaw visually tenses and his hands form a tight fist. I am worried what he might do. Dauntless men are known to be quick to defend and right now the only thing I can think of is to try to calm him down. I touch his arm. His eyes shoot up into mine and I feel him relax. I give a soft smile, his eyes widen and his face relaxes, but he doesn't smile. I get lost in his eyes and we just stand there staring at each other. After what feels like hours though it was most likely a few seconds or minutes who knows I hear Caleb call to me telling me it is time for me to leave. I bow my head to Four and leave. When I get to the door I take one more look back at him, he is still staring. I smile blush and walk out back into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV

I am awaken bye Ice cold freezing water being poured on top of me.

"ZEKE….URIAH! I'LL KILL YOU GUYS!"

I jump out of bed and run after them I tackle them down to the ground in the hallway and punch Uriah in the gut, and put Zeke in a head lock.

"We give we give." They say laughing. I am laughing too. I release Zeke and push him into his brother. I walk back into my room, grab a towel and start to dry off and get dressed for the day. Today is our choosing ceremony where we will pick our betrothed. I have to admit I am really not looking forward to it. The big negative is that the princesses are going to realize I don't look like the rest of the royal family. My uncle Max the current King of Dauntless took the thrown after the death of my mother and father, making him king until I become of age. I think about my mother, I can't remember her voice I was too young but I remember her smile and her hugs. I clear my throat and walk to the dining hall, hoping Zeke and Uriah left me some food.

A good thing about this day is that my cousins Lauren and Lynn will be leaving. I can't stand them so I am hoping at least one of the princesses isn't a thing like them. Max talks to the three of us while Hana the queen talks to Lauren and Lynn. He explains how everything works. And since I will be king, he makes sure I understand that my choice will be queen so I need to look at more than just a pretty face and look for someone who will be right for the kingdom as well. After Zeke and Uriah get up and head to the carriage Max pulls me back. He looks me in the eyes and pats my shoulder.

"Your parents would be proud of the man you have become. Your one of the best if not the best fighters in Dauntless and your smart and will make a fine King."

I smile at my uncle and grab his shoulder as well a sign of respect in dauntless. Then we both walk to the carriage where it looks like Lauren and Lynn were given a similar talk. They look nervous.

Since we have never met anyone outside of the kingdom of dauntless we are to have lunch with the fellow princes of the land in hopes of making friendships to keep our society moving forward. The girls go off into another room where the other princesses are while I and my cousins enter another room. We keep to ourselves being loud and Zeke being stupid as normal while Uriah eats his weight in food. I shake my head at him and laugh. I met a guy named Will and can seem him being a friend as well as another named Albert he will become king of candor and thank god because his brother peter is a major ass. I feel bad for whatever girl he chooses. While Zeke went off to talk to someone else, a boy walked over to me and introduced himself as Caleb future king of Abnegation. We talked for a bit and he asked about my family of course. I was expecting it from candor or erudite but not him but as of to not be rude I told him the same thing I tell everyone. The king and queen are my aunt and uncle. My uncle took the thrown after the death of my parents as I was too young and raised me to take over once I reach the correct age. I never talk about that night, the night I became an orphan, I remember but I keep that horror to myself. After lunch we are taken to the ballroom where we will await the princesses.

The first to enter is Lauren, then Lynn so Zeke Uriah and I just sit and talk and laugh. I see Lauren enjoying her conversation with Peter and think to myself that makes sense, they are both asses. Once Lynn leaves a tan girl enters with dark brown hair. Christina, she talks way too much. Will seems happy with her. Susan is too shy. Rose is too young. Molly is really not pretty and her personality sadly matches her appearance. Shauna seems taken with Zeke, Uriah seems to have fallen head over heels for Marlene. Leaving only one girl left, I am not being very hopeful.

The door opens and in walks a small blonde girl in a grey and black dress that fits her perfectly. Her eyes are the softest blue almost grey and I get lost in them. I see Caleb sit down and realize she must be from Abnegation. We all state our names, and now I am waiting for my time to get to speak with her. She starts with Robert. He has yet to let her speak other than her name. I can't seem to pull my gaze off of her, and every few minutes she looks at me. I keep getting lost in those eyes. While she is talking to Fernando I turn to Zeke and tell them that I want her, they look at me like I am crazy since I haven't said one word to her, but I give them a look letting them know not to flirt with her. When I see her giggle at something Will says I feel something I have never felt before and glare at him. But the worst was definitely with Peter, he was right before me. I see her introduce herself, and then a moment later she backs away slightly from him. I see a fire in her eyes I hadn't seen before and her fist start to clinch tightly. She seems quick to anger, dauntless. She backs away into the wall and I watch Caleb walk over to her most likely asking if she is all right. I watch Peter smirk as he walks back to the chair.

"She's all yours Four, she looks like a girl that would make a really boring lover, but maybe we share her it could be fun." He laughs and extends his arm to me as if a friendly gesture. He drops his arm once he realizes I am not going to accept it and clears his throat.

I want to kill him, but I want to talk to her more. There is something about her that just draws me in. I walk towards her.

We talk about nothing and everything. Then I ask her what happened with Peter.

I see red.

I feel a hand on my arm and I calm down and snap my head up and I see those eyes again and I relax. She smiles, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then she leaves I walk back over to Peter.

"Don't speak about her or anyone else like that, you pompous ass. Stay away from her or I won't be able to control what happens to you." He glares at me and I just glare back before walking away from him again.

Another good thing about being in line for the thrown is I outrank Peter in every way. Making me allowed to threaten him and him not being able to touch me, not that I wouldn't be able to take him. Zeke runs up next to me and pulls me away from everyone to a corner and is telling me to calm down. Caleb approaches cautiously, and thanks me for standing up for his sister then walks away.

I only mark one name. Meaning no matter what she is mine. I couldn't be happier Beatrice the future Queen of Dauntless. I hope she will be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Four POV

We walk into the room full of parents. I feel a slight pain in my chest knowing my mom and dad are not here but remembering what Max said to me makes me feel better. Zeke and Uriah are my brothers no matter what blood says. Zeke is the only one to pick Shauna and he couldn't be happier, same for Uriah with Marline. There is a small argument for Cara but Caleb wins out since he is in line for a crown. Susan with Fernando, Robert with Rose, Christina with Will and Matthew with Lynn. Then it is time for Beatrice. I ask for her as does Albert and Peter. I growl at the thought of Peter with her only to hurt her. She is the only one I ask for so after a long debate she is going to dauntless with me. Peter gets Molly his 3rd choice since Lauren was Albert's 2nd. Peter gets pissed off and says that he doesn't understand why he is always looked at below everyone else. He would make a much better king then Albert. Albert looks visually shaken and I can see how weak he really is no matter his size he would be no match for Peter. The king of Candor Jack Kang grabs Peter and harshly drags him to the corner. It is a major crime to try and take the thrown. I smile as I am really enjoying this show, I always enjoy good entertainment. I am dauntless after all. When they are done Peter sulks back and apologizes to Albert. Zeke and I laugh so loudly we wonder if the girls can hear us.

Beatrice POV

After the awful time with Peter and the amazing time with Four, I really see the two different types of people. The cruel power hungry and the kind and powerful. I keep thinking about Four about his eyes, his deep husky voice and his wanting to defend me from Peter. I hope he picks me but more so if he does I hope I don't disappoint him.

"Beatrice!"

"What? Oh sorry I must have zoned out for a second."

Christina laughs. "We were discussing the princes. We were talking about the mysterious hunk of a prince Four."

For some reason I don't like her talking about how hot Four is, but then I catch on the mysterious part.

"What do you mean mysterious?" All the girls look at me even Lauren and Lynn and they are his family. Lauren is the one to continue talking.

"Well Four doesn't really talk much about anything, he barely has spoken more than two words to Lynn and he is her cousin. He only really talks to Zeke even Uriah gets limited conversation. I mean did he really talk to any of you?"

All the girls shake their heads no. I don't respond. I feel my cheeks get warm a sure sign I am blushing. Christina notices.

"Oh my god!" boy is she loud. "He talked to you didn't he." The girls are all looking at me.

"He defended me against Peter."

"Peter is an ass." Loud or not I like Cristina.

"Well it is safe to say we know who Four is picking" Lynn.

I blush again. The girls laugh.

Then we start talking about Peter. Suddenly we heard the sound of laughter. We wonder what was so funny. I wonder if Four will really pick me. He could have any of the girls and I am sure any of them would be happy to have him. I just really hope I don't end up with Peter, even Albert and Robert would be better than Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Beatrice POV

After a few more minutes we hear a knock on the door and a maid tells us to follow her into the ballroom we all enter the princes are sitting in their chairs while the royal families stand behind them respectfully. I immediately look at Four who is already looking at me a small smirk on his face. I look away towards my family Caleb looks pleased and my mother looks at me and winks? I wonder what that means. My father has a thin line for a mouth and is holding Caleb's chair tightly.

According to the laws of the Kingdom Abnegation starts first since it is the most coastal and work the way across the land meaning dauntless is last. My brother stands and walks in front of us standing in the center Mom and dad join him as does the Erudite King and Queen whom call upon Cara. She smiles and happily walks up to join Caleb. The announcement is made and my father tells her she will become Queen of Abnegation. They return to the chairs where Cara sits in the chair Caleb had previously occupied, he stands behind her and our parents behind him. This is how the choosing ceremony goes. Fernando chooses Susan, she looks quickly to Caleb and slowly walks up to the center and takes her sit next to Cara looking slightly annoyed. Will chooses Christina for his bride making her the future queen of Erudite. Matthew chooses Lynn, Robert chooses Rose, Christina's little sister for his future Queen of Amity. I start to get nervous since I see Albert and Peter both staring at me, but a quick look to Four relaxes me when he winks at me. Why is everyone winking all of a sudden, I think to myself and wonder if I have ever winked.

I don't think I have.

Peter chooses Molly, but by the look on his face I don't think chooses is the right word. Albert picks Lauren to be the future Queen of candor. Finally it is dauntless' turn. Uriah chooses Marline happily, she runs up and hugs him. Zeke chooses Shauna. Four walks up to stand in front of the Queen and King of Dauntless, a quick look around I realize I am the only one left. I smile and feel the warmth of my cheeks again and I know I must be blushing. Four smiles wider and extends his hand out to me. I accept it as I walk forward. He bends his head down while raising my hand to his lips and places soft kisses to each of my knuckles making me blush again. I giggle as I hear my father speak that Four has chosen me to be the future queen of Dauntless. Four looks at me and I am once again lost in his eyes. He is staring right back as he gently pulls me to his chair and as I sit down he moves behind me as is customary.

With the choosing ceremony complete it is now time for dinner we all enter the grand dining hall and sit with our betrothed so we can get to know them better. The Dauntless boys are loud and fun and I end up having a great time just laughing and talking to Four.

After dinner we all return to our castles of origin then the next morning the princesses will make their way to their new home. Within the next two months we will all be married and start to learn the ways of the land. Those whom are to become queen and king will learn the laws of their lands and how to rule from the current queen and king. While the others learn to be active members in the society they will live in.

As I am getting ready for bed mother comes into my chamber. I smile at her and she responds with a smaller smile. She looks sad.

"Are you alright mother?"

"Yes dear I will just miss you. You have grown up so fast. I am proud of the beautiful women you have become and I look forward to seeing you become queen. It is the best wish a mother could hope for both her children becoming leaders in the world. I am proud of you." I hug my mother. "Are you happy with your prince?"

"Yes mother. When I walked into the hall I felt drawn to him and only him. Is that strange?"

"No dear that is how I felt with your father." This makes me smile more. My parents love each other. It is the best case scenario to love the man you are forced to marry. If I am honest with myself I don't really feel forced into marriage anymore but am looking forward to spending time with Four.

"There was an issue with your choosing dear. You were requested by 3 princes. 2 of them future kings, 1 from a very rude prince."

"Peter" I interrupt her. She nods. I shudder.

"Four fought hard for you and won, he only chose you he marked no other on his list. I thought you would like to know." I blush and my smile reaches my eyes as does my mothers. "You better get to bed long day ahead of you."

With that mother leaves my chambers and I go to sleep with thoughts of prince four in my head. I have peaceful dreams.

The next morning I hug my father, brother and mother and set off towards my new life as Dauntless. Though I will miss my family, I feel truly free for the first time in my life and I couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This will most likely be my only note. Just so people know I wont be updating as much as I have been. I am currently sitting in a hospital while my son is in for testing we have been here for over 24 hours and are hoping to be released today at some point. Once that happens I will just try to update as much as possible. Thanks for understanding. Enjoy.**

Fours POV

I am awoken by a pillow to the face. Followed by another to the top of my head.

"ZEKE….URIAH! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" I scream while chasing them out of my room and into the hall I throw my pillow so hard that Uriah falls flat on his face taking Zeke with him. I laugh as do they. I return to my room and get ready for the day. Today Beatrice is coming to the castle and I couldn't be happier. I never thought I would feel this way about someone I just met, but I can tell she is it for me. She is mine and I hope to god I am hers.

Due to the problems with Peter I convinced Max to send his most trusted knight to escort her to the castle and he generously agreed. He thought it might be a slight over reaction but knowing how jealously and hatred for the thrown they will never have he thought better to be safe than sorry. He sends Eric. It's not that he is not the best he is, as he is the 2nd best in dauntless I am 1st, it's that we have a mutual annoyance towards each other as I do better on the ground fighting but he is slightly better on horse. We push each other to be better and for that I respect him as he does me.

Marlene and Shauna arrive shortly before lunch. Beatrice is much further away so I knew not to expect her till after lunch closer to dinner. Finally as the sun begins to set I see her carriage in the distance and the banners in the air announcing her arrival. I run to the castle gates a huge smile on my face and stand there waiting for her with the King and Queen, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene.

As the lead banner approaches though I notice something is not quite right. I call to Zeke and Uriah to follow me quickly they do as I tell them and we rush to the stables and grab our horses and quickly race to the banners and carriage we are always prepared for a fight our weapons are always on us. As we get closer I can hear crying and screaming from the carriage. The horses and guards look around frantic as they race towards the castle. When they spot us approach they bow their heads to our arrival I ride to the lead banner and ask what is happening while Zeke and Uriah fall back to help the rear. I can hear a female screaming to hold on and we are almost there. I recognize the voice it is Beatrice and my heart stops. Her cries hurt my chest so badly I am having problems breathing. I fall back to the carriage and jump onto it from my horse. I know she is well trained and will follow the pack back to the castle. I enter the carriage and gasp at the sight.

"Oh god FOUR!" Beatrice cries jumping into my open arms. She has tears down her face staining her clothes and blood on her hands and chest.

I grab her not roughly but firm. "Are you hurt? Is this your blood?"

She shakes her head no to which question I am not sure. I hear a moan and Beatrice runs back to the other side of the carriage I follow. "How much further are we to the castle?" Beatrice asks.

"About 2 minutes" I am kneeling beside her now and tear off a piece of my shirt using it to wrap the arm of Eric, the guard Max sent to protect Beatrice.

"What happened?"

I question to no one in particular. Beatrice just shakes her head tears still falling down her beautiful face.

"Later, I just don't want to explain more than once."

I nod in understanding and when the carriage stops I throw the door open and yell for the doctor and then everyone started rushing to help.

Beatrice POV

About 20 minutes into the start of our journey to Dauntless I decide to strike up a conversation with the dauntless guard assigned to escort me. I find out his name is Eric and he is Max's most trusted guard. Leading me to ask why he was sent to help me. He only said one word "Peter" and I suddenly didn't feel as safe anymore. I felt uneasy, and Eric could tell. He told me not to worry about anything him and his guard even the banners were all trained by dauntless and he highly doubts a candor would be stupid enough to attack dauntless. That did make me feel better and I started to relax a bit more, but I was still anxious not just about peter but about my new life with Four. About an hour later we decide to stop to stretch our legs and eat some lunch. Since I am from the furthest kingdom everyone knew we would be arriving close to sundown if we were lucky.

Eric lays a blanket on the ground for me I nod and thank him for his kindness. I sit on the blanket so my dress a soft silvery grey dress with white lace won't get dirty. I really want to make a good impression since I will become queen of this land. I can tell Eric will make a great friend, I ask him if he gets along with the princes. He is a bit taken aback by my question but replies honestly, stating that he and Four sometimes get into it. A small rivalry about who is better, but he would never do anything to harm him. He told me Four is the best fighter in dauntless with himself right behind though he is better fighting on a horse than Four is. I smile, explaining I would love to watch a training session sometime between the two. He laughed a good strong belly laugh and agreed. We ate our lunch of sandwiches and fruit and I made sure each guard was given food as well as the horses given water and a snack of carrots which I had taken from our kitchen just for them. While I was feeding the last horse, I thought I heard something in the bushes beside the road. It sounded like whispers. I gave the horse a quick pat and slowly walked over the side of the road. I looked to my right and saw Eric sticking his head out of the carriage after putting the blanket away I was about to walk back when something grabbed my arm. I see Eric's eyes widen and I scream. A hand covers my mouth while a large black sack is placed over my eyes. I try and kick and pull my arms away from my attackers with no avail. Finally I am able to make slight contact with what felt like someone's knee with my foot causing the hand over my mouth to falter. I bite down as hard as I can till I taste blood.

"You Bitch." someone screams it sounds kind of familiar.

Then I feel a hand across my face. And fall to the ground. I remove the bag and see 3 men in black masks encircling me. I hear fighting on the road and know that the guards are fighting other people that these 3 men must lead.

"Hey there princess, I hope you don't mind but me and my men here were hoping for a good time with you, you better make it good. We don't get as much of a ransom with you dead." The middle of the 3 men say. He bends down while the other two grab either my hands or feet. I scream and try to escape. "Feisty, I like it when they are makes it more fun to break you." He grabs the bottom of my dress and starts to pull it up my legs. I feel tears down fall down my cheeks.

"Unhand her now!" Eric screams through gritted teeth as he pulls the man off of me. One of the other men let go of my feet to help his friend against Eric. The last still is holding me. I keep trying to get out of his grasp. Finally I kick backwards with all my strength. Sometimes being short is a good thing as I hit him where no man wants to be hit. He lets go of me and falls to the ground holding himself as he crumbles in pain. I quickly run back to the road and scream for help. The rest of the guards come running towards me and I point to where Eric is possibly fighting for his life while a few guards stay with me and escort me back to the carriage while they stand guard outside. I am crying, I have bruises forming on the inside of my thighs where that vile man touched me and scratches on my chest above my dresses neckline. My hair is a mess and tears stain my cheeks but I am safe, and was not violated to where I will not able to be alright. I feel weak and exhausted finally the commotion stops and I can hear multiple footsteps running towards the carriage. The door opens and I see our guards and relief sweeps over me till I notice Eric being carried into the carriage and the door closing behind him. Guards are yelling to run and we quickly start to move again.

I sit next to Eric and see blood on his arm, leg and stomach.

"Eric, you saved me, thank you, but now you need to stay here with me alright just stay awake we aren't too far."

I have my hands holding the wound on his stomach and he is screaming in pain as I push pressure on it, fresh tears are streaming down my face. I keep screaming yelling at the top of my lungs for Eric to stay awake every time his eye lids start to falter. It works but each time it is harder for him to open them back up.

"How much farther?" I yell to the driver.

"5 more minutes princess"

"Hurry!"

I hear the door open and turn my head wondering what the hell is happening now. I keep my hands planted on Eric's stomach. Through tears I can see his eyes and I have never been happier in my life.

"Oh god Four" I scream and run into his open arms. He pulls me back roughly but not painfully I know he is worried.

"Are you okay? Is that your blood?"

Blood? I hear a soft moan Eric, I shake my head no and go back over to Eric placing my hands back on his stomach.

"How much further?"

Four comes over to me and rips his shirt and wraps it around Eric's arm.

"About 2 minutes."

When we finally stop Four swings open the doors to the carriage and yells for a doctor then everyone starts moving fast.

When the doctor takes Eric out of the carriage Four helps me down and I collapse onto the ground onto my knees crying. Four pulls me into his arms as he sits beside me telling me everything is going to be alright. I am safe now, I am home. I look up at him his eyes find mine like a magnetic pull and I know he is right about one thing.

I am home.


	7. Chapter 7

Beatrice POV

Four takes me inside and I clean off the blood on my hands. After, Four and I visit Eric in the doctor's quarters, and thank him again for saving me. I made him promise to get better so I could see him go up against Four like he said he would. Four walked me to the dining hall, and told me he would give me a tour after he got some food and drink in me so I wouldn't pass out on him. He never let go of my hand our fingers interlocking. It sends a jolt of electricity through my entire being warming me up and letting me know I am safe. I wonder if he feels it too.

As we sat down he asked me what I meant about him going up against Eric, and told him how Eric said he was better than him on a horse and asked him to prove it. This made Four chuckle, and I decided I like that sound. It might be my favorite sound in the world. It makes me smile at him a real true smile something I didn't know I desperately needed.

When the others arrived in the dining hall and food was served we were all introduced again officially and the king and queen asked about what happened. I spared no detail not wanting to lie to my new family nor to Four never to Four. Shauna and Marline start to cry as I relay the events of earlier Four, Zeke, Uriah and the king Max all look like they are about to kill someone. When I was done with the events and dinner, Four leads me on a tour through my new home.

I realize I am still in my blood drenched gown and ask four if I could change into something else. He nods and leads me to his room. He pulls out a long black tunic like shirt and turns around so his back is facing me so I can change. A true gentleman I think. I quickly put it on and grab a belt of his off his desk and wrap it around my small waist about 4 times giving his tunic more of a short gown look as it goes just above my knees. Once covered I tell him he can turn around. When he does his eyes widen and his cheeks go a little pink, and a shy smile plays on his lips as he looks at me starting at my legs and moving up to my eyes.

"You look good Tris." His voice husky and deep. It sends shivers down my spine and a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach, unlike earlier I like this feeling a lot.

"Tris?"

"Yeah it sounds more like you more dauntless, but I can call you Beatrice instead if you would prefer."

He rubs his hand on the back of his neck. He must be nervous. As I think about this I realize he is right Beatrice does not sound very dauntless and that is what I am to become a leader of dauntless. Tris is the new me, and I like it.

"Maybe just on special occasions, I like Tris better it feels more me."

He smiles and I smile. Then my smile falters.

"I have to show you something Four."

I take his hand and lead him to his bed. He sits and I slowly raise his tunic up my thigh, his eyes start to widen and breath hitches but when he sees what I am doing he gasps, and gently reaches out to touch the hand shaped bruise on the inside of my thigh.

He takes a deep breath and places his hands on either side of my face rubbing his thumb down my cheeks. He looks me in the eyes before he speaks.

"Tris, I promise you I will never let anyone ever hurt you again." I smile.

"Thank you Four."

"Don't call me that." I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What do I call you then?" I whisper.

"Tobias. But please only when we are alone." He whispers in response. I nod.

"Thank you…Tobias."

He smiles. His hands still on my cheeks, he leans in and places the softest ghost of a kiss on my lips that I am not sure was real or not. I see him smile when he leans in again and presses his lips to mine with more force and passion, and I quickly follow suit. He feel like a puzzle piece that fits perfectly to me. He is mine, and I can only hope that he thinks of me as his.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias POV

I awake to the sound of glass shattering. I bolt up from the bed, looking around for the sound.

"Zeke? Uriah?" silence.

I grab my shoes and quickly put them on as I grab my gun. Silently I make my way to the door, and slowly open it. For some unknown reason I find myself making my way towards Tris' room. I know it is just nerves, she will be sleeping just peacefully and I will just smile and close the door as to not wake her.

I open the door to her room, her bed is empty her window is broken. I turn on the light, and raise my gun. Empty. I race to the window and look out, nothing.

"Tris?" I whisper shout. Silence. I walk to the closet, I open the door "Tris?" I whisper.

"To…Tobias?" the faintest whisper. A sigh of relief escapes me, and I silently thank god. I can't help think of that night I lost my parents. I quickly put the gun back into my waistband and reach towards her voice though I can't see her, I feel her soft touch and her wave of electricity as her hand holds onto mine. I wonder if she feels it too. I pull her towards me and she falls into my embrace, I kiss her forehead, checks, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. Her hands wrap around my neck as I pull her up back into a standing position. Lifting her off the ground and carrying her back to my room. I place her onto the bed and wrap her into the sheets.

"I'll be right back, I am going to go get the guards to look around outside." She nods.

I kiss her once more and turn to walk out the door when she gasps. It is then I realize I never put a shirt on, only family has seen my back.

"I'll explain when I return." I walk out the door without turning around closing it gently, and run down to the guard tower. I get a few of them to check the outside area and a few to check out Tris' room as well to figure out what broke the glass. Once done I run back to the room and see Tris sleeping peacefully, her face is gentle and smooth her lips slightly parted. I sigh, at least she is safe. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead, move a piece of her blonde hair away from her eyes, grab a pillow off the bed and a sheet and decide to lay on the floor. I fall asleep quickly, dreaming of Tris safe in my arms.

I awake to a scream. I bolt up from the floor. I see Zeke and Uriah and a bucket on the ground. I look over at Tris in my bed soaking wet. I look back at Zeke and Uriah their mouths practically hitting the floor. I can't control the laughter that escapes my mouth. Tris turns her head to look at me fire in her eyes as Zeke and Uriah now noticing I was on the floor. I quickly usher them out of the room. Tris grabs a pillow and throws it at me, making me laugh even harder, that throw was pathetic.

Tris POV

I am sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a life with Tobias, when I feel freezing cold water all over me. I scream and lift the sheets off of me that were coving my face and body. Zeke and Uriah stand above me a bucket clinging as if falls to the floor. Tobias jolts up off the…was he sleeping on the floor? Now I feel bad and I am soaking wet and freezing. I see Tobias ushering out the two princes, laughing the whole time. I glare at him and throw the pillow with all my strength at him. He just laughs harder. Dang, I guess I need to work on getting more muscle. He walks over to the bed putting the pillow back behind me, and places his palm on my check, rubbing small soft circles on my smooth skin. HE is so gentle it is hard to believe he can be so stern.

"How did you sleep" He questions me while kissing my forehead. I sigh, a soft smile forming on my face. It is then I remember everything that happened during the night. I shiver, unsure if it is from the thought or the fact that I am drenched head to toe. Tobias must notice because he quickly removes himself from me and heads to his wardrobe and grabs another black large tunic and brings it to me before turning around. I quickly undress and redress then turn to tell him he can turn around. Instead I just stare at him, slowly walk towards him and hesitantly reach out my hand to touch his scared back. I hear his breath catch at the contact and momentarily I freeze, he relaxes and I find myself tracing more of them. It seems like his whole back has been effected by the onslaught of scars. I want to ask what happened, but am unsure if it is my place to ask. Yes, Tobias shall be my husband but this seems even more personal than that.

"My parents…"

He speaks so softly I stop and walk to his front placing my hands on his chest, staring into his eyes patently waiting for him to continue speaking. He places his hands on top of mine and drags them down his defined abs resting them on his hips.

"My parents were the king and queen before they were murdered in the middle of the night. My mother was just walking out of my room for the night when we heard the yelling. She had quickly run back into my room closing the door and trying to barricade it to keep us safe. She had me hid under my bed while she was in the closet. There was a loud bang on the door and then I felt the bed shift above me, like someone knew I would be there hiding under it, and they grabbed me by my hair dragging me out in front of him. I don't know who is was but I will always remember his face. He removed his belt still holding me in the process and began to beat me on the back with his belt, telling me that everything that happens from that moment on was my fault. I was screaming in pain I lost count after the 20th lash. That is I guess when my mother couldn't take hearing my cries anymore and emerged from the closet. The man stopped almost instantly when he saw her. The last thing I remember from that night before something hit me in the back of my head was the scream of my mother. When I awoke I was in my Uncle Max's house and everything had changed."

I stand there eyes wide my mouth slightly opened as I stare at him in awe. He is so strong and brave and I realize how much I have actually fallen for him.

"Thank you" I hear Tobias choke out wrapping his hands around my waist bringing himself as close to me as he can.

"For what?" I question just as softly.

"For you, you're not looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

"Well you're not." I interrupt him.

He looks down at me and leans down to kiss me. My hand move around his neck and his pull me closer still to his chest, as if trying to make us into one person. When he pulls away I am breathless.

"I've never told anyone what happened that day."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." He kisses my check and pulls on a shirt, takes my hand and we start walking towards the dining hall, fingers interlaced.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias POV

My heart is racing. I can't believe I told her everything. Not even Max or Zeke know everything that happened that night. How does she have this control over me to just breakdown all my walls and let her in, and then to top it all off she never once showed me a pinch of pity. I don't feel like a kicked puppy. My hand feels like it is holding a firework, I wonder if she feels this too. When we get to the dining hall Zeke and Uriah immediately walk up to Tris and apologies for the water bucket. I chuckle silently. If only she knew that is how I get woken up most mornings, she would never want to share a bed with me, and I really want her too so I better not tell her that part. I feel my ears get a bit warm, oh man am I blushing from thinking about Tris sharing my bed, I am turning into a girl.

"Four, you alright bro?" Zeke.

"Yeah Zeke I'm good." Close save.

Hey my hand feels cold. I look down and Tris is no longer holding my hand. I look over to her and see Max and Hana walking towards her, her hands gripping at the hem of the tunic I gave her. I walk away from Zeke while he was in mid-sentence and take her hand back into my own.

"Good Morning Beatrice." Hana speaks gently with a small smile on her face.

"Good Morning your majesty, but if you don't mind would you please call me Tris from now on."

"Of course my dear and please call me Hana." Tris bows her head in respect. Max turns to me.

"Four, any word on what happened last night? I have to say I was quite surprised by the news why didn't you wake me?"

"Sorry sir. I was thinking more about making sure Tris here was alright then thinking about disturbing the whole castle. The guards that I sent to check around the castle found only a few tracks that led into the trees, they think they climbed them and jumped tree to tree to keep from being tracked. While the ones that checked out Tris' room found nothing that would have broken the glass. I think someone possibly climbed the walls and actually entered her room to collect her and any evidence of their being there, but she was smart enough to hide herself well enough not to be found. Even I had issues finding her."

Max nods and told me to keep him posted. I agreed. And we all sat down to eat. I had just put a piece of toast in my mouth when Tris blurts out that she wants to learn to fight and train like a dauntless. With my hand still on the toast, mouth still closed I feel my gaze turn towards her as well as everyone else at the table.

Tris POV

I know I expected something but silence was definitely not it. I wonder why everyone is looking at me with such shock in their eyes. It makes since to me I have been threatened attacked twice and I want to be able to protect myself and my new family. I see Tobias finally take his bite of toast and place it back down onto his plate.

"Tris, the females don't really do that sort of thing here." He says matter of fact like after clearing his throat.

"Why not? I just want to be able to protect myself. It is obvious that someone is after me for some reason. I would feel better if I knew something in the way of self-preservation."

I think I hit a nerve there. Self-preservation and Abnegation don't really coexist together but it is one of the driving forces of Dauntless. I see Max and Tobias having a silent conversation with their eyes. One slight nod later and Tobias looks back at me. I get lost in his eyes for a second before realizing I should probably listen to what he is going to say, and quickly look away.

"Alright Tris, I will teach you the basics of how a dauntless solider is trained."

"No offense Four, but I want to be trained the same way anyone would be, give me your best trainer."

"I am."

I look at him and it clicks he is the best fighter, of course he would also be a trainer he is next in line for the thrown, it's his duty.

"Great. When do we start?"

Tobias POV

"All right Tris" I say looking her in the eyes. Man I could get lost in those eyes forever. "I will teach you the basics of how a dauntless solider is trained."

She gives me the most incredulous look ever.

"No offense Four" I don't think I like how she said my name. "But I want to be trained the same way anyone would be, give me your best trainer."

Ah, now I understand what that look was for, she thought I was just doing it to protect her and keep her safe. Well, this might be more fun than I thought.

"I am." I tell her looking at her straight in the eyes. I think I see something in her eyes click. A small smile forming on her beautiful lips.

"Great. When do we start?"

This makes me smile too. I think today just got more interesting.

"How about now." With that I extend my hand to her, she accepts. And we leave the dining hall. "First you need to get changed."

I lead her to the training center and grab her clothes. She gives me a chaste kiss on the check and goes into a changing stall. When she emerges my mouth hits the floor. She looks amazing. Not pretty, not beautiful, not gorgeous, all those words are too small for her appearance. She looks…she looks… awake, and I know I am falling in love with her. I wonder if it is too soon to tell her.

Tris POV

Tobias hands me a pile of clothes plus a pair of boots. I go into the changing stall and quickly undress and change into the training attire. Everything feels tight and I am feeling slightly exposed. I have never warn such form fitting clothes. It makes my small stature feel even smaller, though the shirt does give the illusion of having slight curves and the pants make me appear more willowy then childish. I have to say, though I feel a bit out of place, I like this. I feel like Tris.

When I walk back to Tobias his eyes widen and his mouth goes slack. His normally ocean blue eyes darken almost black. He looks at me like I am the only person he could ever see. It makes me feel loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

Tobias takes my hand and leads me through a long hallway. At the end there is a door, he opens it and we walk outside. I hear grunts and cheering the sound of metal hitting metal, metal hitting wood, flesh hitting bags, flesh hitting flesh and the sound of gunfire surround me. We keep walking as we pass by the dauntless training some stop and stare at me while others give a slight nod to Tobias. We walk past them and into what I assume the stables are. He stops in front of a beautiful chestnut mare.

"This is Ember." He says patting the horse.

"She was my mother's horse, after my mother died I kept her and have trained with her since. She is sweet and well trained. Do you know how to ride?" He ask me looking over his shoulder.

"No, I never learned."

"Well today you will. Would you like to ride her or have a horse of your own?"

"You would let me ride your mother's horse?" I ask unsure how to feel about this.

"It would be a great honor." He looks at me with all the love in his eyes. I know he is being honest with me. I nod.

"I still would like to have a horse on my own so we can go riding together, but I would love to learn on Ember."

Tobias smiles, grabs the saddle and starts preparing Ember for a ridder. I stand there watching the muscles contract under his tight black shirt. I can't help the blush that crosses my cheeks when he looks over at me just staring at him. I hear him chuckle.

"Like what you see?"

I close my mouth. I didn't even realize it was open. My cheeks eel even warmer now. I bet I could put a tomato to shame. I nod slightly, and he chuckles again.

"Okay. She is ready for you. Come here." Tobias extends his hand out to me and I gingerly take hold of it. I can admit to myself and myself only that I am slightly nervous. Not only about being able to ride this horse, but I also wish to not make a fool of myself in front of Tobias nor the Dauntless training outside the stables. I am to be a leader of these people one day and I prefer to not have to deal with the taunts and whispers if I mess this up.

"Here, place your foot on this rung."

Tobias holds my waist as I place my foot in the stirrup. Then he lifts me as if I weigh nothing and tells me to throw my foot over the other side of the saddle. I look at him for a moment.

"Dauntless don't ride side saddle."

I nod and throw my leg over the other side, and center myself. Tobias points out how to hold the reigns and how to guide Ember. Then he asks if I am ready. I nod slightly unsure of my voice. He smiles gently at me and guides us to fence, he opens the gate and we enter, then he closes it again. There are jumps and open land all around us. I have to say I was happy enough that I have stayed on the horse so far.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks. I furrow my eyebrows unsure what he means.

"Just remember you wanted to learn just like a dauntless solider does."

My eyes widen at the implications of his words, but before I can say anything Tobias gives a good whack to Ember and yells "YAH". We shoot off like a bullet. A slight yelp escapes my throat. I can hear Tobias laughing slightly before I am too far away.

Ember continues to gallop but not as fast as a few seconds ago. She must know this field like I know the back of my hand. I barely have to guide her. We round the fence when we reach the end. I feel like a bird flying through the sky. I let go of the reigns with one hand and lift it so it glides through the air the wind blowing around my hair. A smile on my face. I decide to be bold.

I grip the reigns again with both hands tightly, lean into the horse and guide her to a jump. As we get closer I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I feel my eyes widen, my grip tightens and we jump. The horse lands with a slight jolt but I remain planted on. I shout in excitement and I hear cheering. I look over and see a few Dauntless standing around the fence and sitting in the middle on the top rung of the fence is Tobias cheering louder than the others. A huge smile on his face. We take another jump then another and one more for good measure before heading back to Tobias and the crowd that is surrounding him. I see Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Marlene as well, their eyes are wide and I see a look of shock on the girl's faces and a playful smirk on the boys. I stop on a dime a mere six inches from where Tobias is sitting, he doesn't even flinch. I am breathing hard a smile on my face, eyes wide with adrenaline and quickly jump off the horse.

"So what is next?"

"You're going to shoot a gun." Tobias says smiling, as he jumps off the fence and scoops me up into his arms, his face burying into my windblown hair spinning me while in his warm embrace. When we pull away I look up at him and stand on my toes to give him a chaste kiss on his soft lips. More cheering from the soldiers.

"Tris you're a natural."

"No, I'm Dauntless."

He smiles and kisses me with so much passion I feel like I may melt. We pull away and Tobias tells a stable boy to get Ember back to her stall, and request a new horse for me. He grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers together and head to the shooting range.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

I lead Tris to the stables. Most of the Dauntless soldiers are either eyeing Tris like prey or like a joke. I keep my face emotionless. Out here in front of the men I am FOUR the tough menacing trainer and I have to keep up that act to keep respect of my men. Once we get inside the stables I can relax a bit since no one else is around.

"This is Ember. She was my mother's horse, after my mother died I kept her and have trained with her since. She is sweet and well trained. Do you know how to ride?"

I stop petting Ember for a second and glance over to Tris.

"No, I have never learned."

How could she have never ridden a horse before? What do the Abnegation even do for fun, I guess I will have to ask her to find out.

I tell her she is going to learn today, and ask her if she wants to ride my mother's horse. No one besides myself has ridden her since my mother's death. Tris looks a bit taken aback, and asks me if I am sure.

"It would be a great honor." I look at her with love and hope in my eyes. I can tell she is looking for any signs of discomfort or disloyalty, I have none. She smiles, and I melt.

"I still would like to have a horse on my own so we can go riding together, but I would love to learn on Ember."

I feel myself smile wider as I grab the saddle and start preparing Ember. Tris stands there watching me. I feel her eyes burning into my back, my skin feels like it is on fire. I love the feeling. She has such control over me, and I have never felt anything like it before. I look over at her.

"Like what you see?"

I see Tris close her mouth. I don't think she even realized it was open. Her cheeks glow red. It could put a tomato to shame. I chuckle, at least I have a certain control over her as well.

"Okay. She is ready for you. Come here." I extend my hand out to her and she gingerly takes hold of it. I can tell she is slightly nervous, but she doesn't back down. She is braver then she knows, and she acts Dauntless without even realizing it. My heart beats faster as I place my hands on her waist.

"Here, place your foot on this rung."

I lift her up, she weighs nothing I need to get some muscles on this girl. It is at this moment I realize how right she was, she does need some way to help protect herself even just putting on some muscle making it harder to just pick her up and fling her over ones shoulder. I tell her to throw her other foot over the saddle. She looks at me for a moment.

"Dauntless don't ride side saddle." I say emotionless.

She nods and throws her foot over. I take the reins and guide Tris and Ember to the training field.

"Are you ready? Just remember you wanted to learn just like a dauntless solder would."

I see Tris' eyes widen as she understands fully what I mean. I smile, give a slight whack to Ember and yell out "YAH". I laugh to myself as I hear a small yip leave Tris' lips as she races off around the field. I climb to the top rung of the fence and sit, my eyes never leaving Tris.

I don't even realize some of the dauntless soldiers starting to clamor around me watching her in the same amazement as I feel towards her. We all stare at her in shock and awe when she takes a hand off the reign and I feel a lump in my throat form as I see her head straight towards a jump. She is flawless. The soldiers cheer and I cheer louder then all of them. I am so proud of her, then she jumps again and again. I see Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene also watching in awe.

"She is really good at this, has she been riding long?" Shauna asks.

"It's her first time." I reply, all four of their mouths drop.

"She's a natural, she might even be better than Eric" Zeke states.

I smile at the thought of Eric losing to someone other than me, and a princess no less. I see Tris heading straight for me. She stops a mere six inches from my body, I don't even flinch. I trust Tris and Ember with my life, and I am willing to prove that to her. She is breathing hard a smile on her face, eyes wide with adrenaline and she jumps off the horse.

"So what is next?" I know she is hooked. She was made for Dauntless.

"You're going to shoot a gun." I smile, as I jump off the fence and scoop her into my arms, I bury my face into her hair that I always have a need to touch and smell. I spin her while I hug her. When we pull away she looks up at me and stands on her toes. God she is so small, I love how she looks. Then she surprise me once again by giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I hear more cheering from my men.

"Tris you're a natural." I state as a matter of fact.

"No, I'm Dauntless."

That you are Tris, I think to myself.

It is my turn to kiss her now. I kiss her with so much emotion willing the kiss to be able to express my feelings for her. We pull away. I tell a stable boy to get Ember back to her stall, and request a new horse for Tris. I grab her hand, interlace our fingers together and head to the shooting range.


	12. Chapter 12

Tobias POV

The shooting range is loud, and I love it here. Whenever I am having a bad day I can either be found riding, punching a bag in the training room or on really bad days at the shooting range. There is such power behind a gun, nothing can empower a person more than having the ability to end another's life in a mere matter of seconds. I often find myself fantasizing about finding the man that took my parents from me and permanently marked my skin, putting a gun to his temple and firing it watching the life leave his eyes in a second, feeling his warm blood on my hands.

"Four?" Tris brakes me from my dark thoughts, I shake my head slightly to compose myself. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." I know Tris understands that dauntless are known for their anger and quick to fight, but I prefer her to not know of my darker side, if I can help it.

I pull her to an open target, and pull the gun out of the back of my waistband.

"Here."

I place the gun into her hand. I almost dwarfs her whole hand. I close her fingers over the handle, and explain to her how to hold, aim, and load the gun. Then I take a gun from behind me on a table and check it for ammo, I remove the safety explaining to Tris to only do that when you are ready to fire or ready to kill. I raise the gun, breathe in, aim, breathe out and fire. I hit dead center. I look down at tris with a soft smile. She looks up at me with her wide eyes taking everything in. God, I could just stare at her all day, she exudes the need for knowledge and the need to prove herself as being more than a princess from Abnegation.

"Okay, now show me what you got." I have high hopes for her, but I also know what is most likely to happen so I place myself behind her slightly just in case. She raises her hands after getting into stance, removes the safety aims and fires, the guns recoil almost has it heading for her face as she falls back slightly into my chest. I wrap my hands around her wrists lifting the gun up again and putting her back in stance.

"Again." I am in full trainer mode now. I can't help it, it is a dangerous weapon and I will not allow anyone to not respect it as such. She breathes in lifts the gun, breathes out I see her relax slightly and she fires. It doesn't hit center but it hits. I smile.

"Again." She fires and it hits the outer edge of the bulls-eye.

"Again." Bulls-eye.

"Again" Bulls-eye. She looks at me and I look over at her still in trainer mode and give her a small side smirk.

A natural. It is like she was made just for me to be mine and to be dauntless.

"Knives or arrows?" I put my hand out and replace the safety on the gun before putting back in my waistband.

"You choose, you're the trainer." She smirks at me.

"You're making it too easy for me, it is like I don't even have to train you."

She rolls her eyes. How can she not see how good she is at this? Does she think it is this easy for everyone?

Tris POV

The shooting range is loud. I get a bit intimidated being in here. It's dangerous and I am having second thoughts. Yes, I want to be able to protect myself but I don't think I would be able to take someone's life in the process, my abnegation shining through. I take a deep quiet breathe, and look up to Tobias, he seems frozen in thought a scowl on his face and his eyes seem fierce almost black.

"Four?" I know he wouldn't want me to call him Tobias. "Are you all right?" That seems to bring him back to the present, I'll have to ask him about that sometime in private.

"Yes, I am fine."

He pulls me to an open target, and pulls a gun out of the back of his waistband.

"Here."

He places the gun into my hand. It feels cold and encompasses my whole hand. Tobias closes my fingers over the handle, and explains how to hold, aim, and load the gun. Then he walks away and takes a gun from behind me on a table and checks it for ammo. I notice how heavy it seems in my hand. Then Tobias takes the gun in his hand and removes the safety while explaining to only do that when I am ready to fire or ready to kill. He raises the gun, breathes in, aims, breathes out and fires. I jump at the sound the gun makes, placing a hand over my chest trying to control my breathing. He hit dead center. I look up at Tobias with wide eyes, he looks down at me with a soft smile. I just stare at him amazed by his abilities he is a true Dauntless solider and I can see why he holds such high respect through the kingdom, he really is one of the best here and he will make a prefect king.

"Okay, now show me what you got." He looks at me with such confidence that I feel a bit more at ease. I see him move slightly behind me as I raise my hands after getting into the stance he showed me. I slowly remove the safety, aim and place my finger on the trigger, I take a deep breath and hold it while pulling the trigger. Oh my word, the gun is heading straight for my face from the force of the recoil and I feel my back land softly onto Tobias' chest. So that is why he moved I think to myself. He wraps his hands around my wrists lifting the gun up again and puts me back in my stance.

"Again."

He sounds cold, this must be his instructor voice, and it would be almost intimidating if it wasn't him. I breathe in again as I lift the gun. I breathe out I seem to relax slightly, I aim and prepare for the recoil this time as I pull the trigger. It doesn't hit center but it hits. I smile.

"Again."

I fire and it hits the outer edge of the bulls-eye.

"Again."

Bulls-eye. I have the biggest smile on my face, but it quickly falls as I hear him.

"Again."

I pull my face into pure concentration. Breathe in breathe out bulls-eye. I look at him he is still in trainer mode but I see him give me a small side smirk. He look really proud and something else crosses his face, almost like he is thinking something, I wonder what he is thinking about.

"Knives or arrows?"

He asks as he puts his hand out and replaces the safety on the gun before putting back in his waistband.

"You choose, you're the trainer." I smirk at him. He seems to really enjoy training people or maybe just me.

"You're making it too easy for me, it is like I don't even have to train you."

I roll my eyes. How can he say that? I am no dauntless, at least not yet. Everyone here is way better than I am but I will get there, I'll make him proud and myself proud in the process. I just don't want him to regret choosing me for his bride.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

As luck would have it both the knife throwing area and archery were in the same place and though they used different targets it made it easier to learn both. Since all the archery targets were being used the decision was made for us on what was next. Tobias grabbed two sets of knifes, handing me three and keeping three. The knives were smooth and felt well balanced in my palm. A small shiver ran up my arm as his fingers ran across my palm.

"Now throwing knives is more of a show off skill then an actual useful one, but it does teach a person patience and control, both things are important when in dire situations. Your stance is going to be similar for both knife throwing and archery so pay attention."

He takes a knife from his left hand and moves it seamlessly to his right twisting the blade between fingers in an almost rhythmic fashion. I notice he is breathing longer and softer then with the gun, he brings his arm back and throws the knife it sticks perfectly in the center, he threw the next and it landed next to the first barely any space between, then he threw his last knife from his left hand and it landed just slightly above his first throw. I don't know why but I found this display particularly sexy, and I feel my checks get warm just from the thought. Great now I am blushing and Tobias just looked at me, embarrassment flashes through me making me get even brighter.

"Tris you alright? Are you getting hot, we can take a break if you would like get something to drink and maybe grab some lunch."

He reaches for the knives in my hand and I instinctively move my hand back.

"Let me do these three knives first then we can grab some food and drink before returning. I really want to learn this." I tell him honestly and I feel my face cool.

I am not a little kid that has to be babied. Sure I am hungry and could use a drink of water but I don't see other soldiers leaving yet for lunch.

Tobias POV

We make small talk on our way to the knife throwing and archery fields. They are in the same place so I figure whichever is less busy will be our next station. I can tell Tris is having a fun time, but I can't help feeling like I am doing something wrong. I feel my stomach silently growl and look at my watch I see it is already 13:00 and we still have not had lunch. I try to squelch my hunger and see if I can tell if Tris is as hungry as I am but I can't. Instead I just go and grab two sets of knives since all the archery targets are in use. I hand her three and keep three for myself. My fingers glides across her palm and I feel the wave of electricity run through me. I cough and turn to compose myself in more ways than one. Man, I really wish we could be alone together, married already so I could do the things I want with her and she would never have to leave my side again. Tris and Four together till the end of time, our own little eternity.

"Now throwing knives is more of a show off skill then an actual useful one, but it does teach a person patience and control, both things are important when in dire situations. Your stance is going to be similar for both knife throwing and archery so pay attention."

I take a knife from my left hand and move it effortlessly to my right snaking the blade between my fingers. I center myself as I have to relax in order to throw, I bring my arm back and throw the knife it sticks perfectly in the center, my next throw lands next to the first barely any space between, then my last throw I use my left hand slightly showing off to Tris, and it lands just slightly above my first throw. I feel proud of myself and I slightly have to stroke my own ego for a moment. I see Tris start to flush and her checks get a bit red maybe the sun is starting to get to her.

"Tris you alright? Are you getting hot, we can take a break if you would like get something to drink and maybe grab some lunch."

I reach for the knives in her hand and she moves her hand back.

"Let me do these three knives first then we can grab some food and drink before returning. I really want to learn this." I smile at her and nod.

I watch Tris' stance as she throws the first knife she hits the target dead center, then her next lands even closer to her first then mine did. Her last knife she threw with her left hand and all though it didn't hit the target on the bulls-eye, it definitely hit its mark, making me and any other dauntless instantly cover their private areas and groan slightly. She gives me a sly smirk.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah."

But I want more too, I want you as my bride and I want you in every way possible. She starts walking back to the main building of the castle and I love it when she is in control.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobias POV

Walking into the dining hall, I sit next to Zeke while Marlene grabs Tris and takes her to the other side of the table. They seem to be having a deep conversation, well at least Marlene does. Tris looks like she is bored out of her mind. She must be talking to her about shoes or something, maybe something to deal with the upcoming weddings.

"So…" Zeke knocks me out of my reprieve. I look at him and raise my eyebrow. "Seems you and Tris are really getting along. I mean she was already in your room, and I think I have seen her in some of your clothes." He winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Bro, it isn't like that. You know someone or something broke into her room, she was hiding in the freaking closet. I brought her to my room and got the guards and when I went back she was sleeping and I wasn't going to wake her, and as for wearing my clothes if you remember hers were covered in Eric's blood and she was in shock. But…" I sit up a bit straighter. "I really do get along with Tris, it's like I don't know like a magnetic pull that just keeps me going back to her. She is beyond beautiful, she's wicked smart, damn good with a knife, fearless with a gun, and sexy as hell riding a horse. She is a natural at all this, it's like she was born just so she could come here to me."

Zeke looks at me blank for a moment as I compose myself after spilling all of that. Then his face goes into a large teeth showing smile. He pats me on the back.

"I'm happy for you man. You deserve something good in your life and Tris seems really happy with you too. Your living the dream, you get to marry someone you truly want to spend the rest of your life with. You know you are really lucky Four, you get an easy date and romantic ideas and junk because she is willing to ride without side saddling and crap. I couldn't get Shauna on a horse at all and Uriah couldn't get Marlene even to the stables."

That makes me get a proud smile on my face, I am pretty damn lucky. I take a drink of water, but then his smile falters and he gets a serious look on his face. I lean in closer after taking a bite of my lunch.

"Now, all you have to do is figure out who is after her and why."

He is right. Someone is obviously gunning for her. It could be Peter. He wasn't happy about the entire situation of the choosing ceremony. He could want to steal her and force her hand before she could marry me. Peter, he's an ass but I couldn't see him as a mastermind in Tris' attempted kidnappings. It doesn't mean he isn't involved though. I internally cringe at the thought of the man who took my parents from me and scaring my back, could he be involved. If so then it isn't Tris he would be after necessarily she could just be a mean to an end.

"Well, she is an incredibly fast learner so at least she will be able to protect herself a bit more, but we will figure out who is after her or us. I won't let anything happen to her if I can help it."

"I know man, and me and Uriah we got your back every step of the way. Now enough of the heavy shit for right now cause looks like Tris is heading for you."

The smile quickly returns to Zeke's face and I can't help smiling as I watch Tris walking towards me.

Tris POV

I can't believe how hungry I am. We walk into the dining hall and Four goes to the seat directly next to Zeke, I am about to sit next to him when Marlene comes running up to me grabbing my arm and dragging me over to her and Shauna at the other end of the table. Marlene keeps talking about our upcoming weddings. I really could care less about it and though I know I need to remain polite I am completely bored out of my mind, and to make matters worse she is blocking my lunch, so I am forced to just lay back in my chair and pretend to be interested.

"and Oh my god we need shoes, and I wonder how long of a train we will have, I mean I know you'll want the longest and all since your like going to be the queen and all, but I always dreamed of having a long elegant train and a matching veil. Oh maybe we can all get matching circlets. Oh and..."

I need fooooood.

"Marlene would you mind if we continue this conversation while eating I have been outside training all day and could really use some nourishment, if you don't mind that is."

Thank god, she is allowing me to eat. I don't know if the food is really as good as it taste or if I am just so hungry at this point I don't care. Marlene is a really nice girl but she is such a girly girl, shoes, dresses, veils. I just am not really into that. I honestly have yet to give any real thought to my own wedding. I know I just want it simple and have my family there, after that I don't really care. When I am done eating and Marlene takes a breath between sentences I politely excuse myself telling her we will continue the conversation later I jump up and make my way back to Tobias. I smile when I see him look over at me, he smiles in return. I have decided that my favorite thing to look at other than Tobias' eyes is his smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

I walk out of the dining hall with Tobias close on my heels.

"Ready to go back to training?"

I give him a soft smile. I really want to visit Eric to see how he is doing. I know it has been less than 24 hours that we have been here but the man did save my life and my virtue, he deserves to know how grateful I am to him for that.

"Could we check on Eric first?"

Tobias stiffens a bit but quickly relaxes. Is he jealous?

"Yeah of course we can."

He gives a soft smile putting his arm out of me to take and we walk in a peaceful silence to the infirmary where Eric is.

We knock on the door to Eric's room.

"Enter" I hear a tired or possibly bored male voice, Eric.

Tobias opens the door for me and I enter, Tobias enters right after me. Eric looks up from a book and quickly puts it down he tries to get up, but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from hurting himself. He gives a quick nod and lays back down. I ask how he is feeling and he responded that he was fine and that he just wanted to get out of the room, but the doctors said he has to stay for at least a week for his wounds to start healing up. He smiles at me and asks how I am and I tell him about last night and how Tobias is training me in the ways of the dauntless solider to help me protect myself a bit more. He promised to help out in any way he could about finding who is after me and that he looks forward to our first horse race. I smile at that one, I learned to ride not even six hours ago and I already have a challenger. Welcome to Dauntless Tris.

We say our good byes as Tobias informs me that we still have archery practice and then tomorrow he will be showing me some self-defense moves in the gym.

Tobias POV

"Ready to go back to training?" I say a bit too excited. She is just so surprising and I can't wait to see more.

She is a bit hesitant. I wonder what is going through her beautiful mind.

"Could we check on Eric first?"

That shocks me a bit but I quickly recover. Why does she want to see Eric, should I be worried? No, Tris is meant for me and I trust her. She is probably just grateful and wants to check on the guy that saved her life. Yeah that's it.

"Yeah of course we can."

I give a soft smile trying to hide my concern. I am sure she can see right through me. I extend my arm for her and she takes it without hesitation. I have to admit the simple gesture made me feel a lot better. We walk in a peaceful silence to the infirmary where Eric is.

We knock on the door to Eric's room.

"Enter" Eric sounds pissed off, but then again I would be too if I was stuck in a bed.

I open the door allowing Tris to enter first then I enter right after. Eric looks up from a book and quickly puts it down, I see his eyes brighten a bit as he sees Tris. I feel my fist start to clench a bit. He tries to get up, but Tris puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from hurting himself. He gives a quick nod and lays back down.

She asks him how he is feeling and he responded that he was fine and that he just wanted to get out of the room, but the doctors said he has to stay for at least a week for his wounds to start healing up. He smiled at Tris again and asks how she was and she explained about last night and how I am training her like a dauntless solider. He promised to help out in any way he could about finding who is after her and that he looks forward to racing her. I involuntarily take a step closer to Tris and I wrap my arm around her waist silently telling Eric that she is mine, I don't like this feeling inside of me, but I feel a need to stake a claim on her in front of him. I see him glance at me for a moment but then looks back at Tris. I feel my anger rising, we need to get out of here before I do something I will regret.

"I think we should head back over to the Archery fields. So we can finish up for the day and then tomorrow I'll take you to the gym for self-defense. Good bye Eric."

I hear Tris tell Eric Thank you for saving her again and a good bye and we head out the door. I continue to hold Tris around the waist as soon as the door to Eric's is closed completely I quickly but gently push her against it a soft thudding sound goes through the empty hall but I don't care, I do hope that Eric heard it though. I grab Tris' face with my hands and kiss her with a lot of passion and want and yeah even jealously. I want her to understand how much I need her and how much better I am then Eric, I don't even know if Eric likes her, but I can't seem to stop this feeling. I feel her hands wrap around my neck and feel her fingers go through my hair. I smile into the kiss forgetting about everything else except her. I move my hands down her body and rest them on her hips. We stay like that till we need to stop for air. She smiles at me and removes her hands from me taking up one of mine in hers and we start walking back to the archery range.

She is mine, and I trust her. I make a mental note to talk to Zeke about all these feelings and about Eric. He will know what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Tobias POV

I can't stop thinking about Eric, and that pisses me off even more I want to just be able to enjoy my time with Tris. I am in my own mind and barely registered that we had made it back to the archery range. I feel Tris pulling on my hand trying to lead us to the bows.

"Which type should I use?" I look down at her, her eyes are full of excitement.

It makes me smile though it doesn't reach my eyes. I know she cares for me. I quickly pick out a smaller bow that still could dwarf her in size, it is definitely larger than her upper body. I also pull out another for me to show her how to use it. I grab two quivers with 5 arrows each. I help Tris slip hers on and simply sling mine over my head. I take her hand and bring her over to the targets. I help her into her stance and show her how to put the arrow onto her bow. Once she gets that part down I help her raise the bow and show her how to aim. Then I tell her to watch me and I get into stance place an arrow on the bow lift aim and shoot. The arrow flies through the air and lands dead center into the target. I see Tris smiling at me.

"You're good at this stuff you know."

I smile back down at her, "Thanks though I have had years of practice."

"So you're saying you were always good at this stuff?"

"No, actually you're blowing me out of the water on my first day I took a few hours before I could hit the target with a knife."

I hope she is starting to understand how good she really is. I maybe a prodigy in Dauntless, but I really think she is too. I wonder if it is all girls that could be this good or just her, pretty sure it is just her.

"Now you ready to try."

Tris nods.

Tris POV

I can't believe what Tobias is telling me, can I really be as good as he is saying. I mean I hit the target within the first 20 minutes, and I did seem pretty good on Ember without ever having ridden before.

"Now you ready to try?" Tobias asks me pretty emotionless. I just nod trying to get my head back into the game.

I get into the stance Tobias showed me and placed the arrow on the bow. I raised it slowly getting into potion and tried to aim but nothing was lining up properly. I took a chance and let the arrow fly. I was right I couldn't aim it, as the arrow flew far off to the right. I look at Tobias and he looks at me with his brow slightly furrowed. I see him rub the back of his neck and tighten his jaw a bit.

He takes the bow from me and turns my body to the opposite side. I look up at him with a confused look.

"Just want to test something out, do you trust me."

"With my life."

My eyes widen. I didn't mean to say that, it is too soon for me to, but it is completely true. I hope he doesn't think of me being a silly little girl. I feel myself blush slightly as I look up to Tobias who is looking at me with such emotion in his eyes. He definitely doesn't see me as silly.

He places his hands gently on my shoulders as he sets me up into a similar stance just mirrored, and shows me how to hold the arrow with my opposite hand.

"Okay, try again."

I raise the arrow out of the quiver and place it onto the bow raising it up I seem to be able to aim better I take a deep breath and release the arrow. It hits the outer circle of the bulls-eye.

"What just happened?"

"Well my dear Tris, it seems that though you are dominantly right handed you have a better left sight then you do right. It isn't common but it isn't unheard of either. Why don't you shoot the rest of and see if you can hit center. Then we will call it a day and just relax and get to know each other a bit more. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, do you think that we can take a ride and you can show me more of your kingdom, if you think they will have a horse for me."

"We can check the stables after we are done here and we have changed, we can't actually go into town in training clothes."

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me, I am happy spending time with you and extremely happy you want to ride. Zeke told me that Marlene won't even go into the stables and Shauna won't get onto a horse." Tobias explains while chuckling. I chuckle too. I try to imagine Marlene in her giant heel shoes and pristine dresses onto of a horse, i just can't see it.

I take another arrow out and aim and shoot, I repeat it till my last three arrows are firmly planted into the target, but none hit center. Oh well, can't be great at everything, well unless your Tobias. We head back inside and into our respected rooms to change.

As I open the door to my room I notice that the window has been fixed and that all the glass has been picked up. I am not exactly comfortable in here, so I quickly run to the wardrobe and grab proper garb and a simple silver circlet with a black jewel in the middle. I don't even change, I just grab and go to the one place I truly feel safe and knock gently on the door.

"Enter"

I walk into Tobias' room he is wearing just his pants but his back is to the wall facing away from the door as he is looking for a shirt.

"Tris? Are you alright?"

"I –I just didn't feel comfortable in my room. I felt like someone was watching me. Can I change in here?"

"Of course" Tobias replies while grabbing a shirt and quickly putting it on before walking over to me and giving me a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right outside the door waiting for you alright." I nod.

Tobias walks out the door and gently closes it. I change as fast as I can, go over to his mirror and place my circlet perfectly around the crown of my head. I smile at myself. I like seeing myself as a princess, but I also like my reflection when I was in the training clothes at dauntless. I am a perfect combination of abnegation and dauntless. Demure and dangerous or at least I will be when I finish all my training, and I keep it up like Tobias does. I take one last look smile and walk out the door to Tobias. I am feeling a bit brave from all the adrenaline coursing through me today, so I walk right up to him and place my hands around his neck pulling him down to my height while I stand on my tip toes and give him a passionate kiss on the lips. He stands there in shock for only a few seconds before his hands wrap around my waist and pulls me in closer to him as he deepens the kiss. We stay like that for what feels like hours but it was most likely only a few minutes. We pull apart when we needed to breathe both of us have a smile on our faces he leans his forehead to mine and takes my hand interlacing our fingers together.

Tobias clears his throat. "Let's go see about getting you a horse."

"Alright."

Tobias POV

I am looking through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. I swear I didn't used to have this problem, just grab and go, but now I can't help but want to look my best. She said she trusts me with her life. She said that and here I am only able to think it. I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter" I wonder what Zeke wants now though I do need to discuss Eric.

The door opens to slowly and to quietly it isn't Zeke. I look over at the door.

"Tris? Are you alright?" She is standing there holding her clothes, why didn't she change?

"I –I just didn't feel comfortable in my room. I felt like someone was watching me. Can I change in here?"

She is shaking a bit. I just want to hold her and tell her everything is fine now, but I can't because I know someone is after her or us.

"Of course." I quickly grab a shirt and walk over to Tris and lean down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right outside the door waiting for you alright."

She doesn't say anything but she nods. I walk out the door and gently close it. I lean against the wall trying to figure out a way to help her, us. Plus i need to try to figure out what to do about Eric. Why is everything trying to force Tris and me apart when all I want is her and I to be together? Our wedding is scheduled last I wish I could just have it be first, I have a feeling that once we are married a lot of our issues would vanish.

I hear the door open and look up quickly. I see Tris looking as beautiful as ever. God I love her. Wait do I, do I really love her so soon? Yes, I do I am in love with her.

She walks right up to me and slides her hands around my neck and kisses me forcefully full of passion and I freeze. I quickly regain myself after a few seconds and wrap my arms around her waist and bring her closer to me to deepen the kiss. I want this moment to last forever. It is just her and me. It ends in my mind way to soon. I want more. I clear my throat trying to compose myself in more ways than one. I place my forehead on hers and take her hand in mine interlacing our fingers together.

"Let's go see about getting you a horse."

"Alright."


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV

As we walk to the stables I think to myself that I can't believe I got up enough courage to do that. Yes we are going to be married, but that much physical affection is still highly frowned upon till then, well at least in Abnegation it was I am not quite sure about the rules here. I wish we didn't have to wait till last to be married. I just really want to start my life with Tobias as soon as I can. I want to sleep wrapped up in his arms, and kiss him when I want, talk to him about nothing and everything, see his eyes light up every time I enter the room. And I know I am undeniably in love with Tobias. We have barely known each other for a week, it is far too soon to tell him.

We get to the stables and Tobias asks the stable boy about my horse, I do hope they have one by now. I see Tobias smile and the stable boy runs into the neighboring barn, we stand and wait in a pleasant silence. The stable boy returns with a gorgeous white Pure Spanish horse. I look at her in astonishment.

"Is this my horse?"

"Yes, do you like her?" I can only nod. "Well, let's get her set up. Once you ride her you should be able to come up with a name to suit her."

I smile and possibly jump up once or twice while giggling like a child but Tobias doesn't seem to really care. He has the stable boy prepare my new horse while he sets up Ember for the ride. I hear a knocking behind us and quickly turn to see one of the hand maidens carrying a satchel towards Tobias.

"Everything you requested sire" she says while bowing properly to Tobias.

"Thank you. That will be all." He flashes her a grateful smile. I could just look at that smile all day.

"What is in the bag?"

"It's a surprise, trust me you'll like it." I sigh…I don't really like the surprises I have been having as of late.

Tobias POV

I hear Tris sigh after I told her it was a surprise. I guess she has been having some pretty bad surprises as of late but I plan on making this afternoon and evening a really great day for her. I already told everyone else that we will not be back for dinner.

We both get onto our horses, and at a slow gallop we head towards town with the bag tied to the side of my horse's saddle.

On our way to town I show Tris the rest of the training fields, more stables, and some of the city dwellers neighborhoods on the outskirts of town. Once we make it to the center of the square we dismount. I offer my arm to Tris and she accepts as we head into the market square.

As we pass by the citizens of Dauntless many of them stop and bow as customary. Of course though there are those few as I assume in any of the neighboring kingdoms that are not as law abiding. Though I will say in dauntless it is few and far between since we are the police force and soldiers of all the lands the protectors of peace and so we strive to illuminate threats especially in our own back yard.

I look down at Tris to ask her if she is having a good time, but I am stricken by momentary silence as I watch her eyes wide and striking taking in her new kingdom. Her mouth twitching into a gorgeous smile. I quickly look around and notice those close by watching us, no watching her and as they watch her they become just as awake as she is. She brings everyone into a light that was missing from them, I know she does for me. She is like a beacon of hope, prosperity, bravery and love. She carries herself not as an abnegation princess but as a future dauntless queen demanding respect from others while remaining humble and kind. If I wasn't positive before about my heart I am now, I am in love with Tris and tonight I am going to tell her so.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris Pov

This whole kingdom is amazing. Everyone looks happy and free, people are dancing to loud and strange music without a care in the world. Some people are just standing around talking just as loud as the music drinking in the middle of the day and laughing. Older children are climbing large rocks and playing games of chase or wrestling with each other. Couples are blatantly embracing in what I would consider an embarrassing manner, though they are unquestionably not embarrassed. This is like a new world and it is invigorating to say the least. Then I hear it and the sound makes me jump, I look up worried at Tobias so looks over at me smiles brightly and laughs. I look at him confused.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I ask him still worried and holding on tighter to Tobias as he casually keeps walking.

"Sorry, you want to know what is making that noise." I nod. I follow Tobias' arm then finger as he points to a large string going from the top of a tall building through the woods then I see a black streak going down it.

"What is that?"

"It's called zip-lining. Want to try it?"

Tobias POV

Why did I ask her that? I hate heights, now she is going to see you being all weak and pathetic. Smooth.

"Sure!" of course she would want to do it.

I smile at Tris and bow my head, I lead her to the Pire the tallest building in the kingdom where the Zip line starts. As we climb our way to the top I know my breathing is starting to labor, I am sure my palms are starting to sweat, but I keep myself going trying to forget my fear instead of it ruling over me.

"Four, are you alright?" I have to admit hearing Tris made my heart skip a beat, and when I look into her eyes I really do forget all about my fear and only want to see her smile and I am sure doing this will do just that.

"I am fine."

We reach the top and enter the roof. The wind is strong up here and Tris holds on to me tighter as she is slightly blown by the wind. Her hair is blowing all around and her sweet scent fills my nose making me relax even more. I can do this for her I can do anything.

Tris POV

Something is wrong with Tobias he looks nervous and anxious. Maybe he is scared of heights. I let go of Tobias for a moment and fight the wind to go over to the edge of the roof. On the ground the people look like tiny ants. I smile to myself.

"Are you even human Tris? Being up this high doesn't bother you?"

I turn back towards Tobias. Yes, he is scared but he is doing this anyway. He is facing his fear head on to make me happy.

"Nope."

I walk back over towards him and take his hand.

"You're afraid of heights." I whisper not a question but a statement.

"Everyone is afraid of something."

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything." I look up at him as he looks down at me. He leans down to me and I go up on my toes and we kiss right there on the roof. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I let him know once we have caught our breath.

"No, it's okay I want to do this with you."

"Why?"

"Because fear doesn't shut you down it wakes you up. I've seen it and its fascinating, and I just want to see you do it again."

I smile.

We walk over to the line get strapped in together and get hooked up.

"Now what?" I ask.

"On the count of three we jump ready? One… Two…"

I jump not knowing if he would be able to jump when we get to three.

Tobias POV

I hold in my scream of fear as I see Tris jump before the count of three. I am inwardly glad I doubt I would have been able to jump anyway. We are weightless for only a few seconds. Then the slack is caught and we are soaring through the air. Tris is smiling ear to ear while I hold on to her shoulders for dear life. She lets go of the shoulder restraints and extends her arms outward like a bird in flight. She is like an angel soaring through the sky.

Tris POV

I feel free, I feel alive, and I feel as if I am flying.

The feeling ends too soon and we are back on the ground. Tobias looks relieved. I am still on an adrenaline high, I can feel it coursing through my veins. Tobias takes my hand.

"Come on I want to show you someplace else."

We start to run, and again I feel free. I let out a laugh a real laugh, I could not feel happier. We enter the woods that are close by and start to walk. I feel like we will never stop, but after turning past a large boulder we finally do. I gasp at the sight.

 **a/n So people know zip lining did start in the time of medieval era, just was called something else.**


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

This is by far the most amazing place I have ever seen. Before us is a stunning waterfall with the water reflecting the gorgeous sun setting in the distance making the water look like liquid fire with bits of ember separating from the main stream as it hits numerous rocks that shine like gems at its base. The water so clear in its lake, that you can see fish swimming gently through the currents. At my feet and all around the lake are millions of flowers like a rainbow laid across the ground. Whites, yellows, reds, pinks, and purples dance in my eyes from a gentle breeze. I can hear birds in the surrounding trees and can't help myself as I look away from the site before me as I see a family of white tail deer walking along the tree line with their doe in tow.

"It's beautiful Tobias." I state as I look back towards him. I notice him already looking at me.

"Yes it is, but this doesn't hold a candle to your beauty Tris." I blush.

I watch as Tobias takes of the satchel that he was given and opens it up taking out a large blanket that he lays down at our feet. He motions for me to sit down and I do without question. He then removes a set of stemware, mugs, dishes, and silverware and places them in front of ourselves. I smile at him. I never knew how romantic Tobias could or would be. He continues to take things out of the satchel. Fresh strawberries, finger sandwiches, a thermos full of some unknown liquid, a bottle of wine, candles, a lighter, cookies, and a container full of fresh vegetable salad. After he empties the satchel he lights the candles, opens the thermos and pours some tea for each of us that steams in the setting sun. I dish out some salad onto our plates and a few sandwiches. We eat in relative silence but I don't mind, nothing could ruin this moment.

Once we finish eating what I served, I start to remove my shoes. Tobias raises his eyebrow at me silently asking what I am doing. I just smirk at him. After my shoes and socks are off I stand and walk to the water's edge I lift my dress slightly as I step into the picturesque lake When the water is up to my ankles I stop lift my head to the sky and smile. I have never been at peace so much. I hear Tobias chuckle as he joins me, I look into his eyes, another body of water I can get lost in, then I lower my eyes down his body to his legs and giggle as I see his pant legs rolled up to his knees. He wraps his arm around my waist and takes my hand in his other helping me hold up my dress. I lay my head onto his shoulder and he leans his onto of mine. I don't know how long we stand there in our own personal heaven, but at some point we exit the lake and return to the blanket and sit once more. Tobias opens the bottle of wine and pours us each a glass. He brings the container of fresh strawberries to the middle of us then rejoins our hands together. He picks up his glass.

Tobias POV

I take in a deep breath it is now or never I think to myself as I raise my glass to my mouth and take a sip of wine to calm my nerves. I put it down and watch as Tris takes a bite of strawberry. Her delicate lips encircling the small fruit as she takes a bite. I watch as some liquid from the strawberry slides down her finger and her warm tongue lapping it up once she finished the fruit. I take in a sharp gulp of air, and try to calm down. Never before has a strawberry been so exciting to me.

"Tris..." I squeak out. I clear my throat and try again when I see I have her attention. I realize she had no idea I was watching her enjoy that strawberry.

"Tris, I just wanted to let you know how much I have enjoyed our day together and all though this is just the first of many days together I realize that I have intense feelings for you that I never before knew even existed." I take another drink of wine to clear my rambling before I continue. "After my parents died, I shut myself off to my emotions thinking if I didn't get emotionally involved with anything nothing could really hurt me that bad again. But, from the moment I laid eyes on you even before we spoke a single word I knew we were meant to be. What I am trying to say Tris, is that you have changed me awakened something in me that I thought was lost to me forever. I just want to thank you for that Tris and I, I love you."

I quickly finish the rest of the wine in my glass and reach for the bottle to pour another glass. Tris beats me to it and starts to pour it into my glass without a word. Did I say something wrong? I knew it was too soon to say anything and now I gone and scared her. Stupid move. I chastise myself. Tris lowers the bottle of wine back onto the blanket. Lifts her eyes to mine. A smile is on her angelic face. She places her small delicate hand on my chest over my heart. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath as I feel a sudden burst of electricity course through me, she has to feel it to I think to myself.

"Tobias, hey look at me." I open my eyes she is already looking at me her grey blue eyes shine with a passion that is all her own. "Tobias, I have been wanting to tell you how much you mean to me. The first time I saw you I was drawn to you, like you were there only for me, and when we were being attacked all I could think about was not seeing you again, then you showed up in the carriage I was relieved. You said I was home now and I felt at home and safe as long as I was in your arms. Then after that night I was so scared, and you found me again you brought me back to safety in your room and I feel asleep dreaming of you and I together wrapped in each other's embrace. Tobias all day I have been wanting to tell you how much I love you but I thought I was being silly it was too soon, but I do Tobias I really do I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I love you."

I smile take her face in my hands lean down and kiss her. She kisses back instantly her hand that was just on my chest has wrapped around my body to join her other hand around my neck. My hands lower to her waist and I bring her closer to me as we sit on the blanket in the clearing my mother had taken me to when I was younger. My favorite spot in the whole kingdom now has become even more special to me with Tris here. We continue to kiss and I want her closer I squeeze her waist slightly and she responds by straddling me making me sit up straighter though I never brake the kiss. When we finally separate to breathe I lower my forehead to hers. My face broken into the world's biggest smile.

"Say it again."

"Tobias, I love you"

"I love you too Tris."

I kiss her again but soon pull away.

"I hate to say this but we have to get up now. Max and Hana expect us back not far from sundown."

Tris nods and we stand, I repack the satchel put it back around me take Tris' hand and interlace our fingers. We take one look back out to the waterfall and make our way back to the horses. I help Tris onto her horse and we return to the stables. Once we hand the horses to the stable hands I turn to Tris.

"So what are you going to name her?"

Tris looks at me and smiles a shy smile that I love so much.

"Cascade. So whenever I ride her I can remember this day forever."

I kiss her forehead and we walk back into the castle to tell Max and Hana that we have returned.


	20. Chapter 20

Tris POV

This evening has been the best time of my life and I really don't want it to end. I involuntarily yawn, and Tobias unfortunately notices. He smiles gently at me while rubbing small circles on my palm.

"Come on Tris let's get you to bed. You have a long day of training ahead of you tomorrow."

I nod, but a part of me is really nervous about spending the night in my room again. I don't let Tobias know this the last thing I want him to think is that I am a scared weak little girl especially after the night we had. So I suck it up and we walk back to my room. When we get to the door I stop at it unwilling to open it, Tobias notices my hesitation. He slowly wraps his arm around my waist as he brings me to his chest, while his other hand reaches for the door handle. He puts me behind him and slowly opens the door. It is quiet, really quiet and I am unsure if that is normal or not. He switches the light on and enters the room he moves the curtains of the window and looks out into the grounds. Then he looks under the bed, in the closet, the bathroom, he even checks the larger drawers of the dresser. Once he deems the room safe he nods for me to enter and I sit on the bed. He comes and sits next to me.

"Tris everything is going to be alright. I will post a guard outside your window all night and have one in the hallway if you would like. I want you to feel safe, I want you to be safe."

I agree to the guard outside of my window but don't allow him to have on in the hall, I thought it would be to awkward having some random guy standing outside my door all night while I slept, I think he understood what I was saying. He nods. Kisses my forehead and wishes me a good night. I wish him sweet dreams as he walks out of my room and closes the door. I stand up from the bed and enter the bathroom to prepare for sleep, once done I lay down and try to sleep. I know I will be physically drained from combat training tomorrow and so I try to calm my heart rate and slowly drift off into what I hope will be a dreamless sleep. 

Tobias POV

After I leave Tris I decide now is the best time to talk to Zeke about Eric and everything else. I swear sometimes he is such a girl always pushing for details about the most personal details. I knock on his door to make sure he and Shauna are not doing anything they aren't supposed to be doing but when I open the door I just see Zeke snoring away on his bed sprawled out diagonally on the bed his feet on his pillow and head on the foot of the bed. I chuckle slightly, thinking that right now would be a great time for some revenge. I look around his room noticing a metal mug on his desk. I walk over to it and I am slightly disappointed when I see there is no water in it, but when I see a spoon lying next to it my smile returns. I pick up both object and slowly creep over to the foot of the bed, lean down so the mug is level with his ear, raise the spoon up and with all my might bang it repeatedly onto the mug. It rings out loudly and Zeke jolts straight up hitting the mug in the process right above his eye.

"Ouch! What the hell four?"

"Payback Zeke" I say laughing, while Zeke rubs his forehead above his eye.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about something and get your opinion on something."

"Is everything alright with Tris?"

I nod. He quirks his eyebrow at me letting me know he is listening. I take a deep breath and start talking about what I was feeling when it came to Eric and how he acted or at least how I perceived him acting. Once I finish I ask him what he thinks. He agrees that I am jealous, though I wasn't really asking him about that, but since he brought it up I ask if it was unfounded. He puts his forefinger on his chin and rubs it slightly as if he is really deep in thought. I clear my throat not really in the mood for his antics.

"No bro I think you sensed that Eric has feelings for Tris the real question is what kind. I mean he did save her life from a pretty traumatic experience it is possible that he could just feel indebted to her since she helped save him as well. I never thought of that. It is most likely a friendship but you're so consumed with how you feel about tris that you are thinking it might be more. You guys have always been fighting for the number one spot and now to you that spot is Tris' heart. But Eric has always had your back when you need it the most, and I don't think he would do anything against the king and when you get married and become of age in a couple of months that will be you, so just chill. If it makes you feel better talk to him or I can if you want."

"Yeah Zeke I think your right about a number of things. Eric has always been there for me, for us and he is a good friend. I think I will go talk to him. Night Bro."

"Night."

After closing the door to Zeke's room I head straight for the infirmary. I need to get this over with and talk to Eric for my sanity and for his safety. I knock on the door and wait for him to allow me to enter, I maybe royalty but I am not rude.

"Enter."

He still sounds pissed but now that I think about it I most likely woke him up. Way to go genius. I walk in, he is laying on a few pillows that are piled on top of each other so that he is able to sit up some. That is progress at least even from a few hours ago. He gives me an inquisitive look.

"Four? Is everything alright? Is Tris alright, did she get attacked again?"

I have to remind myself to breathe he is my friend, he is tris' friend, he is in charge of the army right under myself, he needs to ask these things.

"Everything is fine well with Tris anyway…currently." I sigh at the absolute truth of that statement and I know I am going to need Eric's help in figuring out what is going on. "I needed to talk to you Eric. I know we have an interesting relationship to say the least, but I think of you as a trusted friend we push each other to be the best we can be and I need to know with all your honesty that you possesses right now, I am not asking as your superior or as your future king I am asking as your friend….Do you have any feelings towards Tris?"

I look at him as he is just staring at me blankly. I take a breath I didn't realize I was holding I really need to work on breathing while I rant. I see a small smile form on Eric's face as he slightly shakes his head in the no position.

"Look Four I'll agree with you on a few points. We have a really interesting relationship but I would never go behind your back like that. Tris is a great girl but I have no other feelings towards her than friendship. We had good conversations before everything went to utter shit. It is nice talking to someone about stuff that isn't dauntless warfare. But did you call me your friend?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

At that Eric just smirks and chuckles slightly causing me to chuckle to which leads us to both laugh for a few minutes before ewe can compose ourselves.

"Honestly Four, Tris is a great girl a great girl that is head over heels for you, and if we are being truly honest she does not interest me in the slightest. If you catch my meaning."

I sit there confused for a moment but then realization dawn on me and I feel my cheeks brighten and warm I nod slightly.

"Well good night Eric. Get better soon I need to be able to kick your butt on the training field for Tris."

Eric chuckles again, "Night."

I leave Eric no longer worried about Tris but slightly worried for myself, I have no idea where he was going with the end of that conversation, and I hope never too. I just shake it from my mind and head to my room I am exhausted. I enter my room and head straight for the bathroom to get ready for bed. I turn out the lights and crawl under my covers to sleep. I turn on my side and lay my head down on my pillow and close my eyes dreaming of the amazing night I had with Tris.


	21. Chapter 21

Tris POV

No matter how long I try I just can't seem to get back to sleep. I was asleep for maybe an hour before I heard the wind howl and shake my window. I just don't feel comfortable in here. I feel safe with Tobias. I decide to just get out of bed and walk around for a bit to clear my head. I don't realize I am walking to his room till I am knocking on the door.

Tobias POV

I am awakened by a knocking on my door. I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep, and wonder what time it is as I see it is still dark outside. I do know however it isn't Zeke or Uriah, they don't knock. I get out of bed grab a large shirt and put it on as I walk to the door. I open it and there is Tris in nothing but a lightweight medium length light blue night gown.

"Tris?" I cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"I couldn't sleep, I just don't feel safe in that room. I feel safe in this one, in anyone with you in it."

"Come here." I say while extending my arms to her. She graciously accepts and we embrace in a warm hug. I usher her into my room and close the door gently as to not disturb the others. I get her into my bed and go to grab a pillow for myself to sleep on the floor again. Tris' hand covers mine and I stop and look at her confusion rises again and too tired to comprehend.

"Stay with me, I want to feel safe and in your arms I am."

I don't know what to say to that so I just nod and quickly remove my shirt. I carefully lift the side of the blanket and lay on my side facing towards Tris. I extend my arms again and she enters my warm embrace.

"Good night Tobias." Tris says between yawns. I kiss her forehead and move a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Good night Tris." I kiss her check before falling asleep with a smile on my face. She is right here in my arms, my dream come true.

Tris POV

I open my eyes and stretch slightly when my fist collides with something fleshy but not soft.

"Oomph."

I panic for a moment but quickly remember where I am. I turn my head and see Tobias starring at me rubbing his nose.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Tobias."

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" he chuckles.

"Um…yes?"

"Good. I have to say other than a fist to the nose this is definitely one of my favorite ways to wake up. I would much rather see you first thing in the morning then Zeke or Uriah."

I smile.

"I like waking up seeing you first thing in the morning too."

"Well soon we can do this every day."

"Why wait we both slept well last night….didn't we?" What did i just say, damn morning brain.

"Yes." He smiles, and i relax a bit. "Come on let's get ready for the day and get some breakfast before your training starts."

"Alright." I say while exiting the bed. Tobias smiles at me and I blush. I exit his room and head back to mine to grab some clothes and quickly return to Tobias' room to change, than we go to the dining room to eat breakfast fingers linked together.

Tobias POV

I awake to a fist punching me in the nose.

"Oomph"

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Tobias." I hear Tris say as I rub the shock from my nose.

I have to say she has a pretty solid fist. That will definitely help her later today.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" I chuckle.

"Um…yes?" She looks so cute when she is embarrassed.

"Good. I have to say other than a fist to the nose this is definitely one of my favorite ways to wake up. I would much rather see you first thing in the morning then Zeke or Uriah."

I smile and so does Tris.

"I like waking up seeing you first thing in the morning too."

"Well soon we can do this every day." I say while I gently rub my thumb across her check.

"Why wait we both slept well last night….didn't we?" I am slightly taken aback from her forwardness, but I can't say I don't like the idea.

"Yes." I smile wider. "Come on let's get ready for the day and get some breakfast before your training starts."

"Alright." Tris says while exiting the bed.

I watch her as her sleeping gown falls gently to her knees. She blushes than exits my room I assume to go to hers and get some clothes. I wonder if she will get dressed here again but I find the answer rather quickly when she returns with a pile of clothes. Once dressed we head to the dining room to eat breakfast. I effortlessly take her hand in mine and link our fingers together on our way.

I sit next to Zeke as I always have, and once again watch as Tris is whisked away by Marlene. Tris turns her head to me with a look of panic and I can't help but laugh while shaking my head.

"Did you talk to Eric last night?"

I quickly remember how the conversation with Eric and I ended and go slightly wide eyed. Zeke looks at me with a questionable expression on his face. I clear my throat and rub the back of my neck a sure sign of my nerves.

"Um…yes I did, we talked and worked out everything we are good now." I quickly state.

"Alright..." Zeke knows something is up.

"Trust me it's fine I have nothing to worry about with him and Tris." Zeke seems to relax a bit from his accusation. We quickly eat and soon Tris is walking towards me.

"Please tell me you're ready to go, Marlene is nice and all but I don't know how she can be so chipper and talkative so early."

I laugh. I guess Tris isn't a morning person. Zeke spits out his water while laughing, making Tris laugh and myself laugh harder. I stand and take Tris' hand and look over my shoulder to Zeke.

"Zeke see you down in the gym in about 20."

"Sure thing."

Tris looks up at me. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Zeke is going to be helping me out today, see it will be hard to watch your form with me fighting you so I am making Zeke fight you instead so I can train you properly. This is the most important training because if someone does attack you odds are you will not have any other protection other than yourself. So I really want you as prepared as possible, though I hope you won't need to protect yourself in a fight, I would feel more comfortable knowing that you can."

"I would too." She states. I can hear her worry, but i can see her conviction in her stormy eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Tris POV

We enter the gym once we both change into training gear. It smells of sweat, and metal and blood. I am surprised it doesn't offend my nose. I take a large nervous breath. There are tons of dauntless soldiers in here and I really don't want to embarrass myself or Tobias. After all he has trained these men and he has a certain reputation to uphold in front of them. I am happy Tobias discussed how he will be acting in front of his soldiers. If not I am sure I would be really intimidated by how he is presenting himself currently. Without a word he leads me to the far corner of the gym to a row of punching bags.

"Alright Tris, first I am going to show you how to stand in proper fighting position and then I will show you a few different punches, blocks and kicks. Once you got them down I will wrap your hands and we will work on force on the bags till Zeke shows up okay." It is a statement and not a question so I just nod. "Good."

Tobias shows me my stance and I replicate it as best as I can. He has to raise my arms slightly to protect more of my face. We start on blocks he shows me it once then tries to hit me in the stomach. He succeeds but luckily he didn't hit me hard at all, so it does not hurt. He tries again and this time I block his advance. I smile and jump up and down excited that I did it. Tobias just stands there emotionless. I clear my throat and quickly compose myself and get back into my stance. Tobias doesn't even have to move my arms this time. He tries to hit my face and I block him he tries to kick my leg and I block him. He is moving faster now and stepping towards me making me have to back up as well. He goes for my head, my stomach, my legs and I manage to block him with the exception of a few hits to my lower legs.

Once he is satisfied that I have a basic understanding of blocking properly he then shows me a couple of punches and jabs as well as a few kicks. He walks me over to the punching bag and demonstrates how to properly hit an object without injuring myself. He takes my hand in his and bends down to pick up a roll of white tape. He gently and methodically begins to wrap it. Than the other, once they are wrapped he tells me to punch the bag. I set up in my stance and punch the bag. It barely moves.

Tobias just stands there and raises his eyebrow at me and nods his head towards the bag and I punch again. He is in full on Four, instructor mode so I just keep punching and yet the bag doesn't move. I am so focused on punching that I don't even comprehend he is behind me until he wraps his hand around my stomach.

"Keep tension here." I stop punching, my breath hitches. "Your weak you have no muscle, but you're fast you can use that to your advantage if you strike first. You should focus on your elbows and knees they will do more damage than your fist."

He lets me go and I take a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Tobias or should I say Four shows me how do use my elbows and knees and when I bring my elbow to the bag it actually moves. I smile, he smirks, and I see Zeke enter the room.

Tobias POV

I don't know how much I like this idea anymore. Sure she is good with weapons but she is so weak, I had no idea. When she first punched the bag I don't even think it shuttered, and know I have brought her into a fight with Zeke. Sure he isn't the best fighter not as fast as Uriah not as strong as myself and Eric, but way beyond what Tris can handle. Would she hate me if I called this off early? I don't want her to think that I don't believe in her ability's but there has to be a line drawn somewhere. Thank goodness she is fast, I just have to make her capitalize on that and she had a decent amount of force with her elbows. I just hope she doesn't get hurt, please Tris don't get hurt.

"You ready for some fun Tris?" Zeke yells out when he enters the room.

Tris looks at me unsure of herself, she needs reassurance. I swallow my own doubts and give her a nod. I just have to hope she can do this, I know she won't win but hopefully she won't utterly lose as well. I have a small hope that she will do well, I mean she has surprised me more times than I care to admit. She returns with a weak smile. I just have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Zeke walks up to her.

"Hey Tris, Four here has been telling me you're a natural at all of this Dauntless stuff. I am really excited to see what you got, and I promise I won't use all my strength on you."

I roll my eyes. Zeke always thinks himself better than he is, maybe I subconsciously picked Zeke in hopes of bringing him down a peg.

"So the way I was thinking this could work is that we kind of spare. Meaning I will go on the offensive and you try to detour my advances while trying to simultaneously take me down. Sound good?" Zeke smiles.

I have to admit it sounds like a good plan and it is nice to see him not joking around and actually taking this seriously. I clear my throat and tell Zeke to tape up, it is only fair since Tris is. Once Zeke is tapped he walks over to the ring, which is an area of the gym that has a painted large circle on the floor. It isn't exactly in the middle of the gym but it isn't out of site either, Tris is going to have an audience that is for sure. I walk with Tris to the ring, she starts to walk towards it but I stop her first.

"Remember look for weaknesses, strike first and speed. Be brave Tris." I let her continue to the ring, and she steps inside.

Tris POV

My heart is racing, my palms sweaty. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. I can do this, I have to do this, and I need to prove to myself and to the others that I am not just some small little girl from Abnegation. I get into stance as does Zeke.

You can do this Tris. I remember what Tobias told me. Look for weaknesses, strike first, and be fast. Be brave Tris. I take another breath.

"You ready Tris?"

"Yes." I manage to squeak out, breathe.

"Alright you two, Fight!" I hear Four yell.

Four POV

I can see Tris' eyes moving rapidly looking at Zeke for any sign of weakness. Zeke makes a fast lunge at Tris' stomach she blocks him and Zeke gives Tris a wink. He goes for a strike to her leg she raises her knee to block it. I see a slight smirk on Tris' angelic face, so I am hoping that means she noticed how Zeke always starts off with his left foot. Tris quickly and without warning side steps to Zeke's right and goes for a rapid strike to his throat. It connects. The dauntless soldiers surrounding the ring start to cheer. Zeke is momentarily shocked but quickly regains composure, and resumes his stance. He leads of with his left foot again this time aiming for her head, she dodges it and tries to get bring her knee to his stomach but he grabs her leg and swipes her other causing Tris to fall to the ground, I applaud the fact she doesn't scream but I notice the wind being knocked out of her and she grabs her right side where she landed. Zeke flips on top of her and goes to grab her hands bringing them above her head.

"You give up Tris?" He asks her with a chuckle.

Tris doesn't answer just shakes her head no, while she continues to struggle. Zeke leans closer to her.

"You know you're not going to beat me, why not just give up."

Tris stops struggling and for a moment I think she might do just that. I see Zeke smile and relax his grip, Tris smirks and before Zeke realizes what is happening she frees her hands and raises her back off the ground planting her hands firmly to the ground she brings her knee up with all the force she could muster. Zeke lets out a sound that reminds me of a cat being strangled, as he falls to the side grabbing his lower half. The spectators all let out a hissing noise and I am no exception. Tris gets to her feet and stares down at Zeke.

"You give up Zeke?" She asks nonchalantly as if she didn't just attack his manhood in more than one way.

Zeke slowly struggles to get up and back to his feet. His breathing is labored but I really wouldn't expect anything but that after what happened to him.

"Just be ready girly, no more mister nice guy."

Zeke gets as straight as he can which really isn't very straight at all and raises his hands once more though his right is a bit too low and is only really protecting his throat area and not his face. I wonder if Tris is noticing that as well. I have come to realize that she is a very analytical person, she always searches out the problem before attempting to conquer it. Her intelligence is an asset that I will have to exploit more.

Zeke lets out a low growling noise as he lunges for Tris, she is fast though and manages to side step him.

"I will not be made a fool of."

He's angry. His normal jovial self is long gone and his dauntless side is here. We all have that point where it is no longer just play and Zeke has definitely hit that mark. I want to stop this match. Tris isn't ready for a real fight and that is exactly what Zeke wants right now. I want to stop it but I also don't. I just want Tris to push herself to the breaking point just to see how much it would take. So against my better judgement as Tobias I allow the fight to continue as Four. Be brave Tris, you're going to need it.

"Oomph."

Zeke's fist connect with Tris' left side. She drops her hand to touch the area and Zeke goes for her face but she is faster and is able to block him. His strength keeps pushing her back and if she wants to get away she is going to have to figure out a way to move forward instead. She goes for an elbow to his face but he dodges and she just barely scraps his chin. He grabs her arm and pulls it back behind her. Her face contorts in a bit of pain. She brings her other hand back grabbing a hold of Zeke's head and she goes down fast to her knees leaning forward as much as she can and actually manages to flip Zeke forcing him to release her arm.

I didn't teach her that.

He jumps back to his feet and goes for a leg sweep. Tris jumps above his feet and lands safely on the mat but he is ready for her landing and kicks her behind the knee she falls onto her opposite knee while Zeke goes to kick her face, she brings her hands up and grabs his ankle and pulls it forward, causing him to go into a semi split. This exposes Zeke momentarily and Tris notices without letting go of his ankle Tris raises back up to a full standing position taking Zeke's balance with her. His back lands on the ground at the same time she kick him back in the same area as before. Zeke lets out a sound that I can't even try to explain, so high pitched it makes my ears ring.

"Stop!" I order and everything does. All eyes are on me. "That is enough, Zeke are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah" Zeke coughs out.

"You two help Zeke get to wherever he needs to go."

They nod and quickly help Zeke to his feet. Once he is out the door all eyes turn to Tris. The normally loud room is silent. She is sweating, a bruise is forming on her chin and she is clutching her side but Tris won.

Tris won, to say that I am proud is an understatement. I am shocked beyond belief, and in total awe of this amazing creature in front of me. The soldiers are still silent something that is practically unheard of. They witnessed her victory, and Zeke's slight humiliation. Tris though she has just proven herself to these men, the men that I lead and train, the men that will bow down to her and call their queen. I make two long strides to her and stop right in front of her there is less than six inches of space between us, if I just leaned down I would be able to kiss her but I don't allow myself to.

"Are you alright Tris?" worry coursing through my quiet words.

"I'm okay Four. It only really hurts when I breathe." She lets out a small chuckle.

"Well nothing I can do about that." My hand rubs up her arms lightly to the point it barely touches.

"Is Zeke mad at me?" Now it is her turn to sound worried.

"No, he isn't mad, and if he is he will get over it. You bruised his ego and well other parts of him as well."

"I'm sorry, it's that you told me to go for the areas of weakness in my opponent and since Zeke is a guy there is no greater weakness on him."

"Don't be sorry Tris, you were being smart and being smart in a fight can help keep you alive, and really that is the purpose of me training you. You wanted to learn to defend yourself against whatever is conspiring against you." Or us I think to myself, but she doesn't need to worry about that part.

"Now come on let's get you changed out of these clothes and into something more comfortable, I think Hana wants to start planning our wedding."

Thinking about Tris having to make wedding plans causes me to smile and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. I place my hand at the small of her back allowing her to lead.

"Oh, do we have to. Can't Hana and Marlene plan it for us and we just show up?" she whines.

"I don't think it works that way Tris. Come on the sooner we go the sooner it will be done."

She sighs in defeat. "Alright, but you have to stay with me, I am not suffering alone."

"Fine." I roll my eyes.

"Fine." She huffs crossing her arms over her chest wincing slightly from her obvious pain on her side and also rolls her eyes, neither of us want to do this.

We head to the door, and back to Tris' room. This time instead of leaving her to go to mine I enter her room with her and wait for her to pick out her attire and we walk together to my room. I allow her the bathroom while I change in my room.


	23. Chapter 23

Tris POV

I have no idea how long we have been at this. Tobias looks like he is about to fall asleep I am bored out of my mind and Hana just keeps going at it like there isn't anything more important in the world. I think Hana could put Marlene to shame.

I try to remain alert, and answer any questions given to me. After endless conversation about my hair, make-up, shoes, veil, flowers and jewelry I think we are nearing the end of this torture. I have to hand it to Tobias he stayed here with me, making sure I didn't suffer alone. I look over at him and see he is asleep with his head resting on his hand. He is snoring lightly and his face looks so peaceful and relaxed. I smile to myself. I hear Hana stop talking, anxious I look over at her. She is looking at Tobias a soft smile on her face.

"He's a good kid." She tells me softly, motherly. I smile. "I am really happy that he gets to be with someone he generally cares for. His childhood wasn't a happy one, well at least not after that night."

She doesn't need to go into detail I know what night she is referring to. I press my lips together in a thin line trying no to think about what he told me.

"I am happy as well. I truly care about him. I just hope I don't end up disappointing him or make him regret his choice." I tell her honestly.

"You too have a lot in common you know. He was just going to let whatever girl was left end up with him, he gave up on the notation of love and happiness a long time ago, I was worried about him to say the least. I have seen him change since meeting you, he seems happier, freer…content. For that I will always be thankful for you entering his life."

I smile, she really is a nice person.

"I can also tell you're really not into all this wedding stuff. So I will finish the rest you will still have to go to the dress shop with the girls and find a dress though." I nod in understanding. "Oh, one more thing all the royal families have to attend the weddings of each kingdom, but is there anyone else you would wish to invite?"

I think about that. I didn't really have any friends in Abnegation, but I know my father had a few friends that were over a lot. They mainly talked about business but I could ask him if he wanted to invite any of them.

"Hana, I know my father has a few friends that I have known for a while. I will write to him and ask if he wishes for them to be invited to our wedding." I say while pointing between myself and Tobias. "I will ask him for any names and request that he send the return message to you instead of myself if that is alright with you."

Hana nods in approval. "I'll leave you two alone now. Are you going to let him sleep or do you plan on waking him up?"

"Oh, I plan on waking him up." I say with a sly smirk on my face.

"Tris, you're going to fit in just fine around here." I hear Hana laugh as she gets up and exits the room.

It makes me feel worthy that she feels that way. I get up from my chair. My body sore and numb from sitting for so long. I wonder how long we were actually here. My jaw is really starting to feel stiff and I inwardly groan when I realized I should have stopped and got some ice for my face before this get together. I walk silently towards Tobias' sleeping body, gently I place my hand around his forearm that supports his head and as quick as I can I yank his arm away from his body thus causing his head to fall and hit the table below him with a loud thud. I can't control my laughter.

Tobias POV

I wake up when my head hits a hard flat surface. I open my eyes to see the table I was sitting at under my face and the sound of Tris laughing hysterically at myself. I don't have any idea when I fell asleep but I doubt she could blame me for it. That was sheer torture for me, I bet it was for her as well. I groan and lift my head slowly rubbing my jaw with my left hand.

"How long was I out for?"

"I have no idea somewhere between shoes and flowers maybe?"

I nod.

"Want some lunch?"

"Oh god yes." She says over dramically. We both chuckle.

I love how honest she is about eating, most girls would be like oh no I already ate my daily calorie intake or I can't I need to fit into my wedding dress crap. Thank god she isn't like that. I don't think I've ever really seen her purposely choose a salad. Tris is just so different from other girls, and yet she is still feminine, dainty, and perfect.

Lunch was great. Tris was finally able to sit next to me since Marlene ended up having a lunch date with Uriah. I was able to talk to the two most important people to me while enjoying good food. Zeke, Tris and I just kept joking, laughing, eating, and having a great time. I knew Tris was nervous about how Zeke would act towards her so when we sat down I simply rested my hand on her thigh and rubbed what I thought was soothing circles with my thumb. Tris quickly realized though that Zeke held no ill will towards her and she relaxed easy enough, especially when our food showed up.

I have to hand it to her she can hold her own when it comes to eating with Zeke and myself. Between the three of us I am sure we ate more than half the food ourselves. I am really happy my unofficial brother gets along so easily with my soon to be wife.

After we finish eating Zeke excuses himself and heads towards Shauna. I see her smile as he walks towards her. I am really happy the three of us…Zeke, Uriah and myself were able to form genuine connections with our betrothed. I have to say I never really thought of the whole love at first site thing, but I can't deny the idea anymore. I have fallen in love with Tris from the moment she entered the room at the hub, and by the looks on both Zeke and Shauna's faces they believe in that notion as well.

Tris and I are still sitting at the table in a comfortable silence when Max and Hana approach us.

"Oh kids we were hoping to catch up with you, we need to start your training so you are prepared for your new roles as king and queen. We also need to know if you will be allowing all of us to stay in the castle or if we will need to vacate. Though Hana and I were discussing getting our own place on the outskirts of town to just relax, but we would still love to have a guest room available to us whenever we would like it." Max states regally.


	24. Chapter 24

Tris POV

I look over to Tobias, if anyone would have a say in this matter it is him, after all this is his family.

"Of course, this place is plenty big enough for all of us, and you can have a room whenever you would like. You guys raised me as if I was your own, and I will be forever grateful."

Tobias is so strong, poised, and well just plan royal. One look at him screams power and prestige. I wonder how many females in this kingdom have ogled him, flirted with him and enticed him. I wonder if he allowed any of them too. I feel a bit uneasy at the thought. He could be dramatically more experienced than myself, and I could easily upset or bore him.

"Oh…" Hearing him speak again breaks me from my thoughts. "Tris and I have decided to just stay together at night, so I am going to have some guards stake out the room she was previously occupying, if someone plans on coming back we will be waiting for them and can capture and question them to find out who is behind everything and be done with it."

I quickly look up to see the queen and kings reaction. Hana has a slight shocked look on her face while Max has a coy smile resting on his sturdy jawline. He walks forward and places a hand on Tobias' shoulder, he leans in and whispers something in his ear too quiet for me to comprehend. When he pulls away I see Tobias' cheek slightly pinked. Max gives me a wink and he and Hana leave us.

Tobias POV

"Oh, Tris and I have decided to just stay together at night, so I am going to have some guards stake out the room she was previously occupying, if someone plans on coming back we will be waiting for them and can capture and question them to find out who is behind everything and be done with it."

I feel myself straighten as I finish talking. I am slightly nervous about how they will take everything, it isn't necessarily bad to stay with Tris at night as long as we don't do anything that can cause her to become impure and therefore break off the wedding. I myself never understood why the royals allowed the men to explore but the females to remain untouched.

I would never dream of doing anything that could jeopardize my future with Tris, I hope she understands that. I know for a fact that Zeke and Uriah have had many nights of bed sharing with some of the maids, and a few girls around the kingdom that want to throw themselves at us. We are dauntless after all, but I never did, I just was not really interested in what they had to offer me, which really is just their flesh. Plus, even if I wanted to I could never expose my back to someone like that.

I watch Max smile knowingly at me as he walks up to me and leans to my ear whispering so that only I could here.

"Keep it in your trousers as long as you can, but don't worry if you to decide to consummate your union before then the wedding we won't stop you. Go and have some fun son."

I feel my skin get warmer as he backs away from me. I know I must be blushing slightly. Max gives a quick wink to Tris and leads Hana away from us.

When we leave the dining hall I show Tris to the guard station, and explain to her if there was anything that she needed done to come here and tell one of the guards. I also showed her where Eric's office was located, since I know she is comfortable with him. She nods in appreciation and stands next to me with her arm placed around the crock of my elbow while I talk to Harrison, one of the older soldiers in my command.

"No problem sir, I will have Bud and myself stationed both in the room and outside it till you tell us otherwise."

I nod in appreciation and lead Tris out of the guard station. We head for her room to collect her things and bring them to our room. I love the idea of it being ours, though when we wed we will be moving into the king's suite where my uncle and aunt currently reside. I try not to think how awkward that may be.

Once Tris puts her items away she looks over her shoulder towards me, I can tell she wants to talk to me about something so I walk to the door and close it before locking it so we are undisturbed. I see her take a deep breath and I can tell she is nervous about something.

"Tris are you alright?" I question her.


	25. Chapter 25

Tris POV

"Tris, are you alright."

I look up at Tobias. Am I alright no, not really I am petrified and uneasy as to what he might think. I nod my head and I can see him relax a little as he goes to sit on his, our bed. He pats the space next to him and I walk over to sit beside him.

There is less than half a foot between us. I don't look at him, I can't if I want to stay focused and I need to at this time. I take a shaky breath, and close my eyes.

"Tobias, I just need to know what your expectations are here, because if you're expecting…um that than you're going to be disappointed."

"Tris, what are you talking about?" I give him a knowing look. "You mean sex? Don't be stupid Tris, if that was all I was after than I wouldn't be going to you first."

I feel hurt and water fills my eyes, but I will not cry in front of him.

"Am going to go now." I start to get up but Tobias grabs my wrist and brings me back down onto the bed. I look away from him.

"Tris, no that is not what I meant, I meant that I know you aren't like that and I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "This is all new to me too you know."

I look at him in his deep blue eyes, trying to comprehend what he is saying to me.

"Oh, OH I just assumed."

"Well you assumed wrong. Zeke and Uriah sure, but I just didn't want to be that way." I look back down at my hands, Tobias is no longer holding my wrist.

"I'm scared."

"You're scared… of me?" He inhales sharply and stands quickly off the bed. He walks clear to the other side of the room keeping his back to me. I slowly get up off the bed and walk towards him. I place my hand on his back and my other reaches around his powerful jawline to bring his face to mine. His eyes are closed.

"I'm not scared of you Tobias." He opens his eyes, and i see hurt in them. "I am only scared of what it is I want."

His eyes focus on mine. "And what is it that you want" He says turning his body towards me so that our faces are mere inches apart. "Me?"

I nod, as does he. I place my hand on his chest over his heart. It is racing.

"Are you scared of me too?"

"Terrified." He whispers before our lips melt into each other.

His hands wrap around my waist bringing me closer to him as I rise onto my toes and wrap my hands around his neck while my fingers play with the hair there.

Tobias POV

"Tobias, I just need to know what your expectations are here, because if you're expecting…um that than you're going to be disappointed."

"Tris, what are you talking about?" She looks at me and it takes me only a couple of seconds to decipher what she is telling me. "You mean sex? Don't be stupid Tris, if that was all I was after than I wouldn't be going to you first."

I see hurt flash in her eyes. Oh crap I said something wrong.

"Am going to go now."

She starts to get up but I grab her wrist and bring her back down on the bed. She look away from me.

"Tris, no that is not what I meant, I meant I know you aren't like that and I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." I grab her chin and make her look at me willing for her to understand me. "This is all new to me too you know."

She looks at me for a moment. Her eyes widen and I know she understands what I am telling her.

"Oh, OH I just assumed."

"Well you assumed wrong. Zeke and Uriah sure, but I just didn't want to be that way."

She looks down at her hands. And speaks just barely above a whisper.

"I'm scared."

"You're scared… of me?" I cringe as I quickly get off the bed and walk to the other side of the room.

How can she be scared of me, I try to recall a time where I came off to rough or to strong. All I can think about is how I am when I train her, maybe she saw my jealously when I was worried about Eric. What if she thought more about our night at the waterfall and regrets it. I feel a soft hand on my back and her gentle fingers across my jaw, she forces my face towards her, and I close my eyes not wanting her to see the hurt in them.

"I'm not scared of you Tobias." My eyes open but I can't look her in the eyes not now. "I am only scared of what it is I want."

I glance up at her now, my eyes focusing on her grey orbs. "And what is it that you want "I compulsorily move my body so that I am now facing her, "Me?"

She nods as do I, she places her hand on my chest above my heart. It is racing.

"Are you scared of me too?" She takes a step closer, I lean down to her.

"Terrified." I whisper before our lips connect.

I wrap my hands around her waist bringing her closer to me, I don't want any space to exist between us. I make sure my hold on her is strong but not painful. I want her to be comfortable with me. She rises onto her toes and I feel her fingers grasping the hair on my neck. A soft growl escapes my lips and she smiles into me. I don't want this feeling to end. I need her and I want her though I know that is not going to happen any time soon.

I don't know why I do what I do next, I just couldn't help myself I guess. I lower my hands around her thighs. She gasps between our kisses, when I lift her up off the ground. She wraps her arms around my neck tighter but never stops kissing me I take it as a good sign and grab onto her tighter. She wraps her legs around my waist and I turn us so that her back hits the wall with a soft thud. I pull back slightly to catch my breath.

"Maybe I won't be scared of you anymore." She breathes out shakily.

I smile and press my lips back into her with more force then before. She lets a small moan escape her lips when mine brush up against her neck. I know if I don't stop soon we will get carried away or at least I will and I don't want to be that way with her, not after what she just told me. I stop kissing her which takes all the strength I can muster and rest my forehead to hers while trying to catch my breath. We are sharing the same air. I open my eyes and look at her as she blinks her eyes open. I smile, and chuckle, she blushes, I swoon. I let go of her and slide her down the wall to the floor. She pats her hair down and looks up at me.

"I love you Tobias." My heart skips a beat.

"I love you Tris." I honestly do.

 **A/N. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has Favorited, followed, viewed and reviewed. You are all very kind. I never really thought myself a writer, but my husband told me to give it a try. I am really enjoying myself and I really hope that I continue to write in a way that you all enjoy. I guess i am worried to fail you all in my writings. Thanks again, every time i log in and see more likes and messages it makes me smile. So thanks.**


	26. Chapter 26

Tobias POV

The next couple of days are spent in meetings with Max, Hana, Tris and myself going over the laws, finances, community involvement, military needs, and anything else Max and Hana deem important before our coronation.

Tris has been here a week now, though it feels so much longer and yet not long enough. We decided after breakfast to head to the gym since she needs the most work on getting her physical strength up. Today I am having her focus mostly on kicks.

She is excelling in roundhouse kicks, but needs work on her front kick, that should be the most powerful of them, and would be the most useful if attacked by multiple people.

Right when she goes to give me a side kick to the ribs, I quickly grab her and sweep my leg under her other bringing her down to the ground, I hear the door open and murmuring around us from the soldiers that are in the gym. I let go of Tris and help her up, then we both turn our attention to the person that just walked in. I look down at Tris and notice a smile creeping up on her face.

"Eric!" she yells as she runs up to him and wraps her arms around his chest. I breathe she is just friends with him, and beside he doesn't go for girls. I just have to keep reminding myself of that last part.

Tris POV

"How are you feeling?" I ask Eric, I let go of him and he looks down at me with a soft friendly smile.

"I'm alright princess. Finally allowed out of my cell." He chuckles.

I see Four walking towards us and I smile at him as he approaches Eric. Tobias extends his hand to him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Eric shakes his hand.

"Thanks Four. So what have you guys been up too?"

I decide to take the lead on this question. "Today we are working on my kicks and I have also been working on my blocking and speed." I announce proudly. I see Tobias smile softly.

"Well princess, how about a quick round to see how good you are?"

I look at Tobias, he is rubbing the back of his neck a quirk I have learned to understand as that he is nervous. I don't really want to go up against Eric, he is the second best fighter and the leader of the guard, but I am in Dauntless now and they don't back down from a challenge so neither will I.

"Sure, let's see what you got." I try to sound confident but based on the smirk on Eric's face I doubt I truly do.

"Perfect, and don't worry I will go easy on you."

Eric walks to the ring and effortlessly removes his shirt and starts stretching his muscles to warm up. I am pretty sure I blushed a bit. I am not attracted to Eric, but I can appreciate a good body, besides the only guy I have even seen shirtless other than my brother is Tobias and I am just not used to the idea of people being so free yet. I compose myself fast enough I doubt anyone noticed and head to the ring with Tobias behind me.

"Don't do me any favors Eric." I smirk and enter the ring getting into position.

With that Eric lunges at me, I just barely side step out of the way and bring my elbow to his side. I see Eric take a small step to his right before spinning around and grabbing my arm as he continues to twist, I am dragged behind him. I lean into him enough that my arm bends at the right angle forcing him to drop his hold. I back away as I grab my arm before putting my hands back up in defense. We circle each other for a few seconds.

"Not bad princess, let's see what else you got."

Eric doesn't sound like Zeke did, he sounds like he truly wants to see me succeed though we both know I am not going to win this fight, it was a miracle I won against Zeke, a flaw in the system if you will. Concentrate Tris, I mentally scold myself. I shake my head clear.

I start to look for any weaknesses that Eric may have. I know he was recently injured but his arms guard those areas perfectly so I can't use that against him. He is strong and fast, but I know I am faster due to my size I can use that to my advantage. Then I see it for a millisecond as Eric took a step forward his leg gave out a slight shake, he is still uneasy on that side. He goes for an uppercut to my ribs, I manage to block him but the force of his fist sends a shock-wave of pain through my arm. He is definitely using more force than Zeke did. I take a quick step inside and bring my knee to his chest, I am to close for him to block it and when I connect he hunches over slightly trying to regain his breath. While he is distracted I whip my leg around connecting a roundhouse kick with the back of his knee on his weaker side. Eric goes down with a loud thud. He looks up at me with a shocked expression.

"Good move princess, I didn't know you liked to play dirty."

He quickly recovers and runs at me, I try to dodge him but he grabs a hold of my arm as I try to move, he forces me down to the ground and jumps on me. He as both my hands in a vice grip but he forgot my legs, most likely due to my size. I bring a knee up with as much force I can muster and hit Eric where I hit Zeke. I hear a sound that I can't even describe, not as bad as Zeke's was but not what I expected Eric to be able to make. He rolls off to the side as I get back to my feet. I go to kick Eric in the ribs I only manage to land one blow before Eric grabs a hold of my ankle and pulls my other leg out from under me. I land on my back, trying to roll my body away from him but I just can't manage to get my ankle free from his grasp. I try to kick him off me with my free foot, but he just pulls me closer to him making my leg unusable unable to get any force behind it. I lean up off the floor and grab at his wrist, trying to free myself. It seems hopeless, but I slightly remember something Caleb once told me and begin to pinch the flesh between Eric's thumb and pointer finger with all my ability even digging my nails into his flesh till he releases my ankle with a loud groan. Eric flips himself up off the ground landing smoothly on his feet. I see him rubbing his hand looking at me with some expression, maybe awe. I try not to waste any time and with as much speed as I can get I lunge at him he grabs my fist and turns me so my back is against his bare sweaty chest and brings his free arm around my neck squeezing slightly, not enough to hurt just enough to constrict my breathing somewhat. When I realize I can't escape this hold I tap his arm signaling the end of the match with my concession.


	27. Chapter 27

Tobias POV

When I see her concede, I take a breath I didn't know I was holding and relax a bit. I am relieved she isn't very hurt, Though will most likely have some bruising on her ankle and ribs but nothing like it was with Zeke. I am really happy that Eric was able to remain in control of his emotions and not try to hurt her. I am very proud of Tris. She never ceases to amaze me. That one defense move to Eric's grip was inspired. I wonder how effective it really is, but based on the look of amazement in Eric's eyes it must be a pretty powerful tool.

"Good match Tris" I state as I walk towards her and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"I have to say princess, I am very impressed with what you got working for you. If you keep up the work I can see you defending yourself just fine if the need is to arise." Eric states.

He puts his arm out to her, she smiles warmly and grabs it, a sign of respect in Dauntless. Eric lets her go and walks over to the side of the ring where he picks up his shirt and puts it back on a solider hands him some water and he starts to drink it. I look down at Tris she is still smiling. It warms my soul.

"Let's call it a day Tris."

"Sounds good to me Four." She turns towards Eric "Hey Eric feel like going for a ride into town with Four and me?"

I turn to look at him, he looks me in the eyes for confirmation, and I give a slight nod that I am fine with it.

"Sure thing princess, I'll meet you both at the stables in half an hour." With that Eric walks out of the gym, Tris and I following soon after.

We head to our room to grab some clothes Tris goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower and comes out wearing a black dress that has sparkles around the bottom it is shorter than some of the other dresses I have seen her wear her calves are exposed and I just can't stop staring at her beauty.

She takes in my expression and her cheeks get rosy. I smile.

"Do you like it Tobias?" she asks me while she twirls around in a small circle.

"You look good Tris." I walk up to her and place my hands on her waist as I lean down and kiss her softly.

We walk hand in hand to the stables, when we arrive Eric is there waiting for us. I get the stable hand to set up Cascade for Tris while I set Ember up and Eric sets up his horse Dragon. Once everyone is ready we head out.

"Come on princess, I want to see you ride."

"Hey Tris why don't you show him your riding skills?" I yell out pointing to the jump course.

"Sure"

I watch Tris lead Cascade to the course, she kicks her side slightly and they are off. Tris and her horse act as one being even though this is only the second time she has ridden her. Her confidence and lack of fear allows her horse to trust her fully and when they jump it is like a feather gliding through the wind. Once she finishes the course she picks up speed once more as they leap over the fence instead of taking the opening, they gallop quickly towards Eric and myself stopping just an inch or two shy of colliding into me and Ember.

"How was that?" She asks. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"Wonderful." I tell her.

"I have to say I am really impressed with you princess. And it takes a lot to impress me. Now let's ride we can grab a bite to eat in town." Eric starts to gallop away at a full trot. Tris and I follow quickly catching up to him.

Tris POV

I thought the food in the castle was good, but never before have I had such wonderful baked goods in my life.

"What is this?" I mumble with my mouth full. So royal like i mentally scoff. The boys laugh at me.

"It's called chocolate cake." Tobias explains.

I swallow my mouthful of amazing goodness.

"This is the most amazing thing I have even eaten."

They nod in agreement. I can't believe I just at that much cake, but a part of me just wants to eat more.

We get back to the stables and put our horses away for the night. I say my farewells to Eric as Tobias and I head to our room. After the first time waking up with him I have managed to not punch him in the face again.

I love falling asleep to the sound of Tobias' heartbeat in my ears as I lay on his chest, and I relish the feeling I get when I wake to his eyes piercing mine. Every day we seem to get closer. I never really believed in love at first site or the idea of a soul-mate but now I have experienced both. He is mine and I am his and we will always be that way. No matter what craziness that befalls us I know we will be okay as long as we have each other nothing will be as bad as it seems.


	28. Chapter 28

Tris POV

I wake in the morning expecting a slight weight across my stomach but there is none. I turn my body so that I am laying on my back. I look around...I am alone.

"Tobias?"

Silence.

I look out the window, darkness.

I wonder what time it is. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom, he isn't there, which is good in a way because that could have been a very awkward situation. I put my shoes on and grab a jacket out of Tobias' wardrobe before heading out the door. Silence is all around me, making me feel uneasy. I walk to the dining hall maybe he got hungry, but it is empty. I feel very uncomfortable so I go to the only place I can think of for help. I knock on the door.

"Eric?"

I whisper, I really don't want to wake him up, but I am very worried at this point. I knock a bit louder then enter his room. I feel the wall till I am able to get the lights on. Eric is sleeping in his bed snoring loudly with his mouth agape. I walk over to him and shake his shoulder. Eric I say louder, he blinks his eyes a few times and looks at me, when his brain catches up with his eyes he bolts straight up his blanket falling to his waist, exposing his naked muscular chest. I look him in the eyes only.

"Princess, are you alright what's wrong."

I put my hand up in the air to silence him.

"Do you know where Four is?"

He looks at me confused for a moment before shaking his head no.

I sigh. "I woke up and he wasn't in bed, or the bathroom or the dining hall, he told me if I ever had a problem to come to the guard station and he showed me to your place since he knew I trusted you. I just have a really uneasy feeling I want to know where he is now."

I let out a silent sob. My hand quickly wipes my tears away before Eric could notice.

He sighs while getting out of bed, pulling on a shirt and his shoes. He looks at me with a soft smile.

"I will alert the guards and they will check the entire castle and grounds if he is still on the castle grounds we will find him and if he isn't we will start a search party. Try not to worry princess. I promise you we will find him."

"Thank you Eric, and sorry for waking you."

"It's my job princess." I smile and nod as he escorts me back to the room. Leaving a guard stationed at my door.

I walk to the window and stare out into the night sky, I silently pray that Tobias is alright.

Tobias POV

I awake to a hand over my mouth. Thinking it was Tris I chuckle till my brain realizes that this hand isn't small delicate or female. My eyes shoot open and I see a masked figure. He brings a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet then points to the sleeping angel next to me, I turn my head slightly and see another masked figure above her holding a knife. I feel hatred and I see red my fist clenched tightly ready to strike, but the first masked man shakes his head no and gestures for me to follow him.

I slowly and carefully exit the bed taking care not to wake Tris she doesn't need to see any of this. The second masked person walks away from Tris and I relax slightly till he comes at me and grabs my wrists tying them behind my back while the first holds a knife against my throat. It is cold and smells of rust and blood.

"What do you want?" I seethe barely above a whisper.

I get no response other than a shove out the door. We are walking down the hall to the rear staircase, it is rarely used since it leads to the cellar. There is dust coating the walls and steps from neglect. I drag my fingers stealthy down the wall creating a small thin line and an arrow tip so if a guard took a close look they would know where to find me once they realized I was missing, unless I was going to be transferred somewhere else.

We make it down the stairs without incident no thanks to the masked intruders shoving me down and missing a few steps. By now I am sure I will have bruises on my back from the many hard shoves and punches from them to keep me moving.

"Who sent you?" I ask in my normal tone since I doubt anyone would hear me even if I shouted. "What do you want?"

The masked men look at each other, one walks towards me grabs onto my shoulder and forces me down onto my knees while the other places a bag over my head, darkness now surrounds me I try to control my breathing to conserve my air. I feel fists and feet attacking my sides and one last hard blow to the base of my skull before I feel the hard floor under my cheek and I relax completely into darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

Tris POV

I don't know how long I look out my window but I can't take it any longer. I walk to my door and open it the guard looks at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm going for a walk, escort me please."

I hold my head up high regal. The guard nods and follows behind me. We walk down a random hall I have yet to explore, I see a stairwell.

"Where does that lead?" I ask while pointing at the stairs.

"To the cellar malady."

I take a look at the old stairwell and notice how dusty and unused it is. I take a step closer.

"Go and get Eric NOW!"

The guard quickly nods and runs off in the opposite direction. A few moments later I hear multiple footsteps. I cautiously turn around worried that I am being ambushed, I relax and let out a breath when I notice it is the guard returning with Eric and another solider.

"Princess?"

"Look Eric see all the dust everywhere on this stairwell." He nods. I take a step closer and he follows. "So then why is there a small line on the wall, doesn't that look fresh?"

"Princess stay up here, dauntless follow me." He gives me a pointed look.

Eric and the soldiers walk stealthy down the steps leaving me alone once again. The heck with this I think to myself as I take the stairs two at a time as quiet as possible.

As I near the bottom of the stairwell I can hear a scuffle. I slink around the side of the wall and see the dauntless and Eric fighting two masked men. I assume they are men at least based on their bulk. I look to the corner and gasp. I walk carefully and quietly not wanting to draw attention towards the slumped figure on the ground. His head in a black bag and hands tied behind him. I kneel before him and carefully remove the bag.

Tobias.

His eyes are closed and I would think he was asleep if it wasn't for the large bump at the base of his neck. I look around and spot a large hook on a shelf, quickly grabbing it I get the restraints off of Tobias. His arms fall limply to his sides. I tap his check.

"Four" I whisper shout still not wanting to draw attention to us. No response.

"Four!" I yell in his ear, causing the two masked men to stop in their tracks as the dauntless guards tackle them to the ground and tie them up. Eric comes running up to me.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs." He is mad, but I really don't care.

"Too bad now help me get him upstairs."

Eric bends down and places his shoulders under Tobias raising him up to his limp feet.

"Guards bring those two to the holding cell. I will deal with them later. Understood."

"Yes Sir" the soldiers reply simultaneously.

Eric slowly gets Tobias up the stairs with me trailing behind helping Eric with Tobias' feet. Once we get back to the main floor he places Tobias flat on the ground.

"Is he alright?" I ask, visibly shaking.

"He is breathing, he should be fine once he wakes up he got a pretty bad hit to the head. Will most likely be out a couple of hours. You did good princess I doubt we would have spotted that faint clue tonight most likely they would have been gone by morning when we would have noticed it. But, it is my job to protect you and everyone else so when I tell you to stay you need to stay, understand?"

I nod, though to be honest I would do what i did again in a heartbeat.

"Thank you Eric, can you please bring Four to our room and send for a medic as well."

"Of course princess."

Once Tobias is in bed, and Eric leaves I drag his, our desk chair over to his side, and hold his hand. The doors open what seems like a few seconds later, Max, Hana, Zeke, and a doctor burst into our room. Zeke runs straight to me and pulls me into a hug while the others tend to Tobias.

"Thank you Tris for finding him so fast. Are you alright? Did they hurt you too?"

"I'm fine Zeke, really."

The doors open again this time revealing Uriah, Marlene and Shauna. The three of them walk over to Zeke and myself, and engulf me in a large group hug. I will myself not to cry in front of them, they don't need to see me so weak. I let out a shaky breath and return to the chair I placed next to my Tobias and take his hand once again. I look to the doctor and ask him how Tobias is he says that he should be fine, but he will most likely have a pretty bad headache and that he should regain consciousness within a few hours, he leaves shortly after making sure to let him know if he is experiencing any dizziness, mood swings, or doesn't remember something.

Max and Hana come up to me shortly after, Hana wraps an arm over my shoulders while max gives me a tight nod. They leave directly after. Uriah escorts the girls back to their rooms after Zeke promised to stay with me till Tobias wakes up. I am thankful for his company. Out of all of my new family I really get along with Zeke he is like another brother to me. I lean my head back onto his shoulder and finally allow myself to cry, Zeke wraps his arms around me and just lets me. I feel myself grow tired and sit back in the chair laying my head on the bed besides Tobias.

"Get some sleep Tris, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you Zeke." And then I let sleep take me.

Tobias POV

I awake to a blinding light. My head hurts insanely bad. I blink multiple times trying to get the fog out of my eyes, everything is blurry. I try to lift my hand to rub the blurriness from them, but something is holding my arm down. The events of last night start to invade my memory, one of the men must have hit me in the head. I stretch out my other hand realizing it is no longer tied behind me and rub my eyes. Blinking rapidly my vision finally clears. I turn my head towards the weight on my arm...

Tris? Did they take her too?

No she looks too peaceful, her head resting on my arm, her hand laced with mine. I turn my head the other way and see Zeke leaning against the wall, I clear my throat and he lifts his head a smile plastered on his face though I can see the worry in his eyes.

"How you feeling bro?" Zeke practically whispers, I assume trying not to wake Tris.

"Honestly, I feel pretty rough. What happened?" I respond just as quiet. Tris looks so peaceful I don't have the heart to wake her yet.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asks walking towards the bed.

I relay the events of last night, the threat on Tris if I didn't go with them, the marking of the wall of the stairwell, and being bound and blinded before blacking out.

"Well, I don't know everything since Tris is the one that figured out you were missing, she also figured out where you were and she got you back here with Eric's help then she sent him to get the doctor and stayed with you through the whole thing till I promised her that I would stay awake so she could get some sleep. You've been down for the count for roughly six hours. Tris has been asleep for maybe three of those. You got quite a girl you know. She's smart and brave, she didn't even hesitate to follow the soldiers into the cellar, and she just knew you were missing somehow and that she had to get to you."

I look back towards Tris and smile. I bring my hand to move a strand of hair from her face, her nose crinkles slightly as her eyes flutter open. She looks at me and raises her head slowly. A smile forming on her face. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Hey." Smooth Tobias, I internally chastise myself.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Tris, I'm alright I promise. Zeke said you rescued me." I say while I look from Tris to him.

"Um, I think I am going to give you guys a moment. I am going to rest for a few hours." Zeke closes the door behind him.

I look back to Tris and sit up enough so that there is room for her. She gets up from the chair and joins me in our bed, I wrap my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Zeke said you saved me." I say with a smirk on my face trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't say I saved you, I just woke up when I didn't feel your arm around me and I got tired of waiting in my room after I talked to Eric and went for a walk and just happened to come upon the stairwell before the others, and saw the mark you left for us, smart by the way. But, Eric got you out of the cellar and checked to make sure you were alive and got you into the bed then went to get the doctor for you, so really Eric saved you more than I did."

"Tris you need to understand how grateful I am to you, you and Eric and everyone else, but I have to tell you something the only reason those guys got me was because they were threatening to kill you in your sleep if I didn't go with them quietly."

"Oh…I'm, I'm so sorry Tobias." She looks like she is going to cry, fix this now.

"Don't apologies it isn't your fault. Whoever is behind all of this for you for us is who is to blame. Look at me Tris." I pull her chin up to look me in the eyes. "We will get through this but only if we stick together, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss it isn't rushed but it is full of emotion. I am breathless when I pull away from her. She lays her head on my shoulder as she lets out a small yawn.

"Get some more sleep, i'll be here when you wake up."

"You sure?"

I just nod at her, she closes her eyes and falls quickly to sleep. I wrap my arms around her protectively as i stare out the window. I am not sure how long i stared out there but I must have fallen back to sleep, next thing i register is a kiss to my cheek and looking into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I smile.

"Come on let's get you up and get you some breakfast." She stands and extends her hand to help me get upright and leads me out the door supporting my weight the best she can.

Tris POV

I feel like I have lugged a mountain through the castle. Tobias may not look big but he is sturdy, I am not sure how I even managed to get him to the dining hall. I am exhausted and starving. Thank goodness there is some fruit on the table to snack on while we wait for our actual meal. I plop Tobias down in the closest chair not as gently as I should for someone who's been unconscious for around six hours, but at this point my body doesn't really care. I fall into the chair next to him and run my palm across my forehead.

"I need to work on weight training, you're so heavy."

Tobias just laughs at that, and with that laugh all my tension is gone. I grab a handful of grapes and plop them in my mouth.

"Four. You're awake!" Marlene yells as she enters the room with Shauna. "We were so worried about you."

"Thanks girls."

I'm just happy they are talking to Tobias and not me for a change, guess no girl talk this morning.

"Oh hey Tris, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." I put my head down in defeat, and raise it with the world's greatest fake smile that I have perfected dealing with my parent's many gatherings I was forced to attend when I was younger.

"Sure. Excuse me Four." He gives me a knowing smile and chuckles softly. I smack him lightly on the arm as I walk by.

When I sit with the girls I sigh silently to myself there is no food over here.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well we, Shauna and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the dress shop and find our dresses for the wedding, you see we aren't allowed to go without you and I know you really don't want to go, and it has been a really crazy day, but we would really appreciate it."

I look between both of the girls and see them nervously waiting for my response. I don't want to go their right but I don't want to upset them either. I take a deep breath.

"Can we eat breakfast first?"

They smile and their smiles light up the room and I smile genuinely at them.

"Of course Tris. Thank you."


	30. Chapter 30

Tobias POV

Tris walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder I look up to her and smile.

"You alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Anyway the girls and I are going dress shopping. You just try to relax alright. You need to heal."

I look her in the eyes, and smile as I think about Tris going dress shopping.

"I can't wait to see what you pick out."

She leans down to my ear and whispers to me.

"Well you won't have to wait very long to find out." She kisses my cheek and leaves with the girls following behind her.

I feel a shudder go down my spine. I really can't wait to see what she is going to be wearing but I am more excited to see her when she will be no longer in it. Once again I am annoyed that our wedding is last.

Tris POV

I wish I could have convinced the girls to ride into town instead of taking the carriage. Bad memories, I find myself tense and uncomfortable. I take a breath when I step out of it and feel the ground under my feet. I hear the shuffling of dirt and stone under our shoes as we walk towards the dress shop.

Shauna, I have learned is just as quiet as I am but still more interested in the so called finer things than I am. Marlene opens the door and the smell of perfume makes me want to pass out, it is so inhumanly strong. We are surrounded by dresses of all sizes, fabrics, and lengths. I have no concept of how I am going to be able to find something among these mounds of dresses. I see Marlene's eyes sparkle with excitement and Shauna's mouth turn up in a simple smile, as for myself I am dreading this moment.

It's not that I don't enjoy looking nice it's more of the fact that I just want my wedding to be simple not gaudy and I don't want to disappoint my family, my future family, and most importantly Tobias by choosing the wrong dress, the wrong anything. I am unsure if I should respect the customs I have grown up in or if I should embrace the culture that I am being married into. Concealed or sexy, long or short, sleeves or sleeveless. Abnegation is the most shielded of all the kingdoms, I am just not good with this kind of pressure. I just want to marry Tobias and start our lives together.

"Tris are you alright you look a little flushed."

"Yeah," I sputter out somehow. "I am just a bit overwhelmed, how can I find a dress with so many choices?"

"Don't worry Tris I'll help you. Do you know what type of wedding you want?"

I look at Shauna she is actually understanding what I am saying and wanting to hear my options on the matter. I smile at her and give her a quick hug. She is shocked for a moment but then smiles back at me.

"Thank you. Everyone else just assumes I want this huge lavish wedding since I am going to be a queen but honestly I just want a simple wedding nothing over the top or extravagant."

She nods as she taps her finger on her chin. She is in such a deep thought that the tip of her tongue sticks out slightly from her mouth.

"What size are you anyway."

"Let's just go with the smallest size they have and hope that there is a good tailor around."

We share a laugh. Maybe this won't be too horrific after all. I look around for a moment at the rows of white before turning back to Shauna.

'What about your dress?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll go first than we can focus on your dress okay. I won't be long."

I nod. "Hey where's Marlene?"

Shauna shrugs. "Marlene!" her voice echoes through the entire store.

"Over here"

We make our way over and see a poor store clerk struggling to keep herself upright beneath a pile of white satin and tulle.

"How many have you picked out so far?" I don't know why I asked, other than blind curiosity.

"Only 20." She replies with a bright smile.

"Why don't you go and try those on right now, and if you can't find one you like you can look some more." Shauna ever the voice of reason.

"Great idea."

While Marlene was trying on her pile of dresses, I followed Shauna through the racks after walking through all 30 she had collected a meager eight dresses. She went to try them on and I took the time alone to sit on a bench and relax. Within 20 minutes Shauna came out with a bright smile on her face, holding a single dress across her arms. The rules dictate that though we can shop together no one can see your dress until the day of your wedding.

She walks over to the counter and places it there gently while the proprietor of the shop places it in a black garment bag to keep it safe.

"Your turn Tris."

We walk the racks me following Shauna as she looks through the endless dresses. I try looking at a few but all I see is too much fabric, too much fluff, or not enough fabric. I sigh in defeat as we start in the last row with only two dresses for me to try, and I am not really sure I like either. I shuffle through the rack when my fingers slide across a smooth silk like fabric. I have yet to feel something like this in the rest of the store. I spread the dresses apart from it and remove the hanger from the poll. I look at it. It has thick straps instead of sleeves and a simple silhouette. There is no beading, no tulle, just a simple medium length A-line dress.

"Shauna, I'll be right back I want to try this one on, is that alright."

She smiles warmly at me. "Of course. Good luck."

I smile at her as I walk to the changing stall. Before entering I yell to Marlene, "What number are you on?"

"37"

I shake my head in amusement as I enter the stall. I remove my current garment and replace it with the silky smooth white fabric of the dress. It fits my body like a glove, like this dress was made only for me, the length is perfect just above the floor. It gives the illusion of curves in all the right places, or maybe it isn't an illusion and all the training I have been doing has allowed my body to define itself more. I feel beautiful. I smile and my reflection shows my eyes lighting up in response. I found my dress. I change and place my dress on the counter and wait for it to get placed into its bag.

I look over and see Marlene finally step towards the counter with still a giant mound of fluff.

"Lucky 46" she exclaims as she drops it on the counter. I can't believe all that fabric belongs to a single gown, but then again it is Marlene. We exit the shop each holding our bags and return to the castle. I place my bag into Tobias' and my closet and shut the door.

I walk to the dining hall where I see him and Zeke talking and laughing. I sit next to him and he turns to me and smiles.

"How did it go?"

"Well I found the dress as did Shauna, but Marlene tried on 46 before she found the 'one'." I laugh as do the boys.

"Oh, I almost forgot you got a correspondence."

He hands me a small white envelope. I open it and see that Caleb will be wed in two days, that means that Tobias and I must leave tomorrow, at least I hope he will want to leave with me if not I will have to go alone and I won't get to see him till Caleb's wedding.

"Four?" He looks me in the eyes, and my breath hitches for a moment. He has such an effect on me. "Would you kindly accompany me back to Abnegation tomorrow Caleb is to wed in two days and because he is direct family I must be there a day early."

"I would love to."

"Well I guess we better go pack and make arrangements with the stables."

We excuse ourselves from Zeke and walk towards our room making easy conversation still getting to learn more and more about each other. Once we get inside we pack up our clothes for the wedding as well as a few extra articles for the extra days we will be there and our return trip home.

We make arrangements for a carriage and head to dinner. I sit with Tobias and Zeke again, then we head off to bed so we will be ready for the early and long journey back to my original home. As I lay next to Tobias I realize that Abnegation just doesn't feel like home anymore. Home is where he is, wrapped in his arms and surrounded by his warmth. I am home and I will always be home as long as I am with him.


	31. Chapter 31

Tris POV

I wake up again before sunrise, though this time Tobias is sleeping soundly next to me. His strong arm wrapped around me protectively as though if he let go I might disappear. I turn in his grasp and face him. I feel bad waking him, he looks so peaceful and like his age instead of the stresses of whatever has been happening to us, to him. He has had so much negativity in his life I just hope that everything can get resolved soon. He deserves some happiness. I place my lips on his softly.

"Tobias…Wake up" I say in a sing song voice.

I feel his grip tighten around me as he brings me closer to his chest. His face snuggling into the nape of my neck, his nose brushing though my hair. His mesmerizing eyes fluttering open and his perfect smile captivates me and I am left momentarily breathless.

"Morning Beautiful"

He stretches his arms above his head as he sits up exposing his muscular chest too me, I am sure I must blush. I shake my head slightly to clear my head and break eye contact. I hear Tobias softly chuckle. I know he caught me staring.

"Come on Tris we have to get ready to leave if we want to make it to your parent's by lunch."

He exits the bed and walks to his wardrobe picking out his clothes for today's travel. Once he enters the bathroom I get up the sheets falling to the floor as I do. I grab my outfit and change in his room. I knock on the door letting him know I am ready and he emerges. It amazes me that he can just act as if yesterday didn't happen. I guess being dauntless taught him to just keep moving forward no matter what is happening around you. We grab a quick bite to eat and make our way to the carriage that is waiting for us. I notice a large shadow of a person waiting as well and I freeze mid step and gasp. Tobias must notice because he grabs me closer to him as if to shield me from a possible attack.

Tobias POV

After eating a quick breakfast I grab Tris' hand and head towards the carriage. Tris freezes and I hear her let out a gasp. I grab her when I notice a large shadow outside the carriage, and shield her small frame with my larger.

"Who's there?" I say slightly louder than normal.

"Eric, Four."

I instantly relax my grip on Tris. She sighs in relief. I look down at her as she looks up at me with both chuckle slightly before calming back down and walking towards Eric.

"What are you doing here?" I inquire.

Eric looks between us and the carriage before speaking.

"I was just making sure no one sneaked in while it waited for you both. Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

"We will be fine beside I need you here with the guards in case something happens, as well as find a way of making my would be kidnappers talk." I place my hand firmly on his shoulder and give him a nod. He nods before turning back towards the castle.

Tris looks at his receding figure.

"Are you sure were going to be alright?"

"Tris, I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you. You're able to protect yourself better now and I have means of protecting ourselves." I say while patting my right hip. She seems to stiffen a bit at that realization but gives a curt nod before entering the carriage. We make our way towards the Kingdom of Abnegation, Tris' former home I have to say I am slightly nervous I want to make a good impression on her parents for some strange reason I just really want them to like me. I know Tris' family is important to her and I don't want there to be any negativity between them and myself.

I watch Tris as she stares out the window, stiff and anxious. I grab a hold of her hand and start to rub what I hope are calming circles across her palms with my thumb. She turns her head to look at me her hair falling in front of her eyes. I push the fallen strands behind her ear. I leave my hand lingering on her neck. She looks up at me through her long lashes as I lean down slightly our foreheads touching.

"Everything is going to be alright Tris."

She lifts her head slightly connecting her lips to mine. It is so soft as if a ghost has touched them, she pulls back for only a moment, but it is a moment too long. I bring my lips to hers this time we are more confident in our actions and I am lost to her. When we pull apart her hand is resting over my rapidly beating heart and she rests her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arm around her body.

"Get some rest Tris. I'll fight off the monsters."

"With what Tobias?"

"With my bare hands of course, now rest."

I kiss her forehead as I watch her eyes flutter closed. I look out the window as we ride further from Dauntless.


	32. Chapter 32

Tris POV

"Tris…Tris were here, wake up."

I hear Tobias calling out to me and I slowly blink my eyes open. I smile brightly at the sight before me, deep pools of blue are staring directly at me.

I sit up right as the carriage jolts to a stop sending me forward and almost falling to the ground, instead of feeling the hard wood around me I feel the strong arms of Tobias holding me in place.

"Thank you." I blush. He has such a control over me.

Tobias walks to the carriage door and opens it slowly, surveying his surrounding, ever the dauntless I think to myself. He motions for me to follow him and I take his hand in my own as I exit the carriage. I look up towards the castle doors and see my mother and father, the king and queen of Abnegation, Caleb the soon to be king and Cara his soon to be queen and my soon to be sister in law. I smile brightly as I quicken my pace towards them. It has only been about two weeks, but to me it feel like a lifetime ago, so much has happened since I left here I am no longer Beatrice I am Tris, but it is good to be home. I hug my parents and properly introduce Tobias as Four of course to my family and Cara. We make our way towards my old room to drop off our bags and hang our ceremony clothing, then meet up with everyone else in the dining hall for lunch.

The food in Abnegation is simpler than that of Dauntless. It is less red meat and more seafood and chicken with seasonal vegetables that grow in the surrounding Amity farms. I sit between Tobias and Caleb and enjoy lunch with my whole family. We eat in silence mostly, till Caleb starts talking. I zone out of the conversation getting lost in my home cooked meal. Hearing Tobias choke on his food and coughing breaks me out of my stupor. I look around at everyone's facial expressions, oh god what did I miss.

Tobias POV

I sit beside Tris or I guess Beatrice while in Abnegation at the end of the table. Her mother sits across from me and her father across from her. Cara across from Caleb on Tris' other side. I sit up as straight as I can, I really want to make a good impression. The queen, Tris' mother asks me questions about life in dauntless and I explain the best I could without making it sound too daunting.

Caleb asks me about the training regime and I tell him about the weapons, and fighting and let slip that Tris has also been training as a means to protect herself easier. After I said that I quickly realize that Tris so thoughtfully left out her being attacked, almost raped, and almost kidnapped, twice. All the eyes at the table shoot up and bounce between Tris and I. Tris must be deep in thought since she has yet to register anything that is going on around her. Her parents though look to be in shock, Cara's eyes her with hurt and pity and Caleb's just looks at me anger. I wonder why he is so angry.

"Are you not able to protect my little sister, Four?" He seethes through his teeth. I clench my fist tightly anger boiling in side of me, how dare he think I would allow anyone to hurt Tris as if I would allow such a thing to happen to her while I am alive.

"She's not your little anything, and she is far capable enough to protect herself, though I will always be there to support her and keep her as safe as humanly possible."

Caleb glares at me, her mother's eyes soften and a small smile breaks on her lips.

"So are you keeping her safe at night as well and that is why you are sharing a room?" Caleb smiles greedily. I know the customs in Abnegation are not as open and free as those in dauntless. I am guessing that our sleeping arrangement is frowned upon here.

I hear a gasp, a growl and a satisfying grunt. I feel my nerves kicking in and a feeling of dread settling into my stomach.

"You're SLEEPING WITH MY DAUGHTER BEFORE MARRIAGE!" Tris' father yells. I panic and start to choke on some peas. I cough and see all eyes on me, all eyes except Tris' she is looking around trying to figure out what is going on, I guess she got broken out of her thoughts from this last exchange, I see confusion evident on her face.

I clear my throat and take a drink of water to calm myself before responding.

"Sir," I begin. He glares at me. "Though it is true that your daughter and I share a bed we have not done anything deemed inappropriate." At this point I see a look of dread go across Tris' features. I guess she just figured out what is going on. "You see she was sleeping one night and someone tried to break into her room, her quick thinking kept her safe as she hid herself deep in the closet, and when I found her I brought her back to my room for safety. That night I slept on the floor while she had the bed. The following night she was in her room, but unable to sleep because she was frightened and traumatized, once again she ended up in my room. She was scared, shivering and lightly sobbing, I held her close to me for support and she fell asleep in my arms. She feels safe there and all I want is for her to be safe, happy, and loved. If her wrapped in my arms makes her those things then that is what I will do for her, because sir I love your daughter with every fiber of my being."

I feel Tris place her hand on my arm and give a small squeeze.

"I love you too Four, now, forever and always." We smile at each other I look across from me, Tris' mother is smiling her hand resting on the king's rubbing his fingers to most likely calm him.

"Thank you for keeping our daughter safe, it is every mother's dream for her daughter to be so loved, cared for and happy. I look forward to calling you family, Four."

I smile and relax as if a weight has been lifted. I hear Caleb scoff, and turn towards him confused.

"Caleb stop acting like this" Tris raises her voice to him. "Four has never done anything to me that I didn't ask for. He has trained me in defending myself, taught me to ride a horse and has shown me nothing but unconditional love."

"Fine Beatrice, thank you Four for keeping my sister safe." He speaks dully and non-committing. I simply nod.

Tris POV

As I bend over to pick up my sleep clothes I see Tobias looking off into the corner of the room, lost in thought.

"Is everything alright?"

He doesn't answer, I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Tobias are you alright?" I speak quietly.

"Huh, oh sorry." His head turns to glance at me before turning back to the wall.

"Hey, talk to me."

"It's just that… I don't know, maybe Caleb is right. I really have not been doing a great job protecting you, and your father seems upset I am even in your room with you, maybe I should take a spare room while we are here, I really want them to like me because I know how important they are to you…and-"

I cut him off there. "Tobias, you've done a great job of protecting me by teaching me how to protect myself, not to mention you did kind of almost sacrifice yourself for my safety. My mother likes you, and I forbid you to take a spare room. Your part of my family now, and if my brother and father don't like it too bad, I do. I love you and truly that is all that matters." I smile at him, he turns to look at me and smiles a small soft smile that doesn't go to his eyes. He is too hard on himself.

"I love you, you know that right Tris."

"Yes, I do."

He brings his hand to the small of my back bringing me towards him while his other goes behind my neck bending me slightly to his lips. The kiss is slow, passionate, and I can feel the tension falling from his shoulders.

"Now come on let's get ready for bed it has been a long emotionally draining day and I want some sleep."

I kiss his nose than change and slip between the sheets resting my head on Tobias' chest, drifting off to sleep to the sound of his beating heart a smile on my face.


	33. Chapter 33

Tris POV

I wake up before Tobias, as I am looking at him I can't help the smile form on my face. I can't wait to call this man my husband. I carefully extract myself from his grasp and make my way to the wardrobe. I find my garment for today's festivities and head to my old bathroom. I shower, get dressed and return to see Tobias still sleeping. I walk to the small vanity and pull out a piece of parchment and write Tobias letting him know I went to the dining hall for breakfast and didn't want to wake him since he is still recovering. I place the note on the pillow next to him and quietly exit the room.

As I walk down my childhood hallway I hear my mother's voice calling me. Unsure if it is my imagination I stop and look around, I see my mother and I relax knowing I am not losing my grip on reality.

"Good Morning, mother." I smile at her as I bow my head in respect.

"Good morning, Beatrice. How was your night?" My mother winks at me. There she goes again with the winking. Why is it every time we have a conversation lately she winks, just like our last one the night before I left for Dauntless?

"It was fine mother, I swear to you nothing happened I was raised better than that."

"I know my child." I smile, as does she. She places her hand on my shoulder and squeezes softly before releasing it allowing her arm to fall off gently to her side. "Thank you for coming early to help with the wedding."

"It is no problem mother, I am happy to help."

"Good, let us grab a bite to eat and get started. Where is Four?"

"He is sleeping still, he has had an um… A rough day yesterday."

Her eye's quirk up in a questioning manner. I sigh and start explaining the last 24 hours. We make it to the dining hall just as I finished explaining everything. My mother remained quiet the entire time and that bothered me more than Marlene's nonstop talk about the importance of proper nail file placement.

"Mother?"

"Beatrice…why-"she shakes her head. "Why would you keep all this from us, everything from the time you left us to Four practically handing his life over for yours. Someone is after you, the both of you. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"No, but the two guys that took Four are being questioned today so with any luck we might get at least some answers."

We sit and eat our breakfast in complete silence. Luckily, it isn't that annoying awkward silence but a relaxed version. After our meal we head to the grand ballroom where the ceremony will be held. Caleb and my father are already there, though Cara will not be allowed in the same area as Caleb till she walks down the aisle tomorrow for her wedding that is why any siblings need to be available the day before to make sure everything is set up.

I was told to help set up the area for the music for both the ceremony and reception. I set up the area in the ballroom and after countless times of Caleb eyeing me like I am a leper I decide to just head out to the gardens to set up for the reception. My mother has convinced one of her guards to follow me around till Four wakes up and finds me. I know she is just worried about me, but I am not made of glass and don't want to be treated as if I am.

Tobias POV

I awake to silence. I sit up right slightly confused. No Tris, no Uriah, no Zeke just me. I try to rack my brain on the last time I was able to just wake up without something happening to me, I honestly think it was before my parents died. Zeke and Uriah have always woken me up via prank of some kind, and then when Tris came along I always get awaken by her voice or touch.

I run my hand through my hair, it isn't long by any means but it still moves when my fingers go through it, making it stick up in a more planned way than just having bedhead. I look over to where Tris would normally sleep, head on my chest wrapped in my arms feet off to the side, I see a note on the pillow and read it. I guess I will get dressed and grab some breakfast before looking for her. I get out of bed and dressed in my normal dauntless clothes, and head to the dining hall grabbing a muffin and head off in search of Tris. I have yet to have a real look around the castle and I quickly realize that I have gotten lost. As I turn the corner a little too wide I run right into the back of someone else causing them to fall forward and myself to fall onto my back we both land with an oomph.

"I am sorry, I wasn't paying very close attention to wear I was going, I am slightly lost though that is no real excuse. Here let me help you up." I state standing back up and lending my hand to the mystery person I knocked over.

He clasped onto my hand. "Thank you, are you here for the wedding?" The man asked while starting to stand I have yet to see his face.

"Yes, actually I was trying to find Tris, I mean Beatrice she is my betrothed. My name is Four."

"Marcus, I am the head of the bank here and close friends with the king." The man Marcus says as he raises his head in my direction.

I gasp and drop his hand as fast as lightening. I back up and blink a few times.

"Sir, are you alright?" He asks me with a small smile on his face.

Does this man not recognize me, I feel anger, more angry then I have in a long time, even more angry then I have been with everything happening with Tris. I can't see anything but red, I feel my nails dig into my palm I am sure I have drawn blood. I don't think I just react without a moment of hesitation, my fist connects with his face. He drops in a blink of an eye. I take a step back and lean up against the wall.

I hear a gasp and turn my head slightly to the side. I see her, long blonde hair falling in her face as she stops mid step. My Tris. I look back down to the man, this monster named Marcus and back at Tris. She is now kneeling next to him. She looks up at me with a questioning glare.

"What did you do Four?"

"I-I had to, I needed to."

"Why?"

I stand there momentarily silenced, she looks scared but not for Marcus' safety she looks at me with scared eyes, I have frightened her, and that hurts me in my chest, a feeling I have not felt since Marcus took my mother from me, since he lashed me with his belt and marked my skin permanently. I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by another voice.

"Four? Marcus? Dear lord are you alright? What happened here?"

It's the king, Marcus said he was friends with him. What if he doesn't believe me, what if Tris hates me now, what if I will not be allowed to marry her? All these things rush into my mind and yet I still stand in my spot frozen.

"Guards" This makes my head shoot up. Is he going to have me arrested? "Help Marcus to the infirmary. I need to have a word with Four and Beatrice. Make sure he is well taken care of, but stay with him till I am there. Understood?"

The guards nod in reply and quickly but carefully carry Marcus to the infirmary, though I think he belongs in the jail. Once they are gone from the hallway Tris and Andrew's eyes fall on me. I clear my throat finally finding some form of voice.

"Well son?"

"May we go into a private room?" I inquire if I am going to be explaining myself I would prefer to not do it in public. He nods and I follow him and Tris into the king's private den.

A giant mahogany desk is in the middle along with a large chair, a few chairs on the opposite side reside in the middle of the room. The king, Andrew sits behind the desk while Tris sits in one of the other chairs, she has yet to look at me. I remain standing. The king looks at me expectantly, I take a deep breath and tell him the story of the worse day of my life, the story I have told Tris not leaving out any information pertaining to what that monster did to me or my mother. Then I told him how I could never forget that face and how I ran into him in the hallway. Tris gasps in surprise but the king remains silent.

Does he not believe me?

When I finish Tris gets up from her chair and carefully walks towards me wrapping her small thin arms around my chest and resting her cheek over where my heart resides. I feel warm, happy she understands though can not bring myself to return her embrace. She releases me and grabs my hand, I hiss from the sudden jolt of electricity mixed with the pain in my knuckle, I must have hit him really hard. She looks back to her father as do I awaiting his judgment. I am nervous, I really love Tris and I don't want to be without her.

"Well" The king starts. His finger tapping his chin as if in deep thought. "Four, it is not that I don't believe you, but I can't see how Marcus could have done those deplorable things. I have known him since I was around your age and he has always been an outstanding member of society. You were quite young when that horribleness happened to you, is it possible you were mistaken?"

"With all due respect your majesty, I could and would never forget that face, those eyes or that smile."

He nods slowly and methodically.

"Well is there any proof to him actually harming you?"

"No!"

Tris yells obviously frustrated.

"Father how dare you ask him something like that, Four you don't have to show him anything." She looks at me before turning back to her father pointing a finger at him. "And you, if you are too blinded by that man's supposed act that you turn a blind eye to my future husband than we have nothing more to say to you. Why would Four lie about something like that, why would he tell you his most deepest secrets and details that he has never even told his family about only me and now you, than you are in no position to be king." Once she finished her eyes widen as what she said sinks in. Her face turns red and she starts to look around for what my guess is a quick exit.

"Tris…" She turns to look at me. I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a soft squeeze. She has stood up for me, she believes me and she still loves me. I no longer see her being scared of me in her eyes, though I do see fear most likely due to what she just said to her father. "…it's alright. Sir, I will show you."

I turn around so that my back is facing both the king and Tris. I take a deep breath and release it while I remove my shirt.

"Dear Lord" I hear the king under his breathe, I quickly replace my shirt and turn back around my head facing the floor. Tris brings her fingers to my chin lifting my head up.

"Four, don't be ashamed, you are not a coward. Don't let that horrible man make you feel like one. You are strong, and brave and loving. That man couldn't take that from you ever. Your still here and you are amazing and will make a great king."

I lean down momentarily forgetting the king's presence and kiss Tris on the forehead. My lips linger for a moment to long as I hear the king clear his throat. Both Tris and I blush slightly.

"Sorry sir."

"Sorry father."

I clear my throat. He stands from his chair and walks towards Tris and I. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me Four we have much to discuss and not a lot of time to make a plan and follow through." I nod.

"Beatrice, go and find your mother and see what else you can do for the wedding tomorrow."

With that Andrew leads me out of the room and away from Tris. I am unsure if he believes me or not but at least he is entertaining the notion.


	34. Chapter 34

Tris POV

I finish up everything in the garden and decide to go and see if Tobias is awake yet. As I am walking through a hallway I hear Marcus talking to a guard. I quietly make my way to the end of the hall but as I do the guard comes from around the corner I guess they finished talking. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I am just paranoid with everything that has been happening lately.

"Oomph" I hear echo through the hall, I have always been taught to help out my fellow man and so I decide to walk over there and see if I can help whoever fell. As I turn the corner I see Marcus on the ground unconscious and Tobias leaning against the wall in what I think is shock. He looks so angry and for once I am scared not scared of him but scared for whatever has happened to him, he looks like he is about to unravel, explode and vomit all at the same time. I am kneeling next to Marcus, my godfather checking his pulse.

"What did you do Four?" I look at him sharply.

"I-I had to, I needed to."

"Why?"

What could Marcus have done to deserve this? Maybe he overheard the conversation between him and the guard. I am worried, I look up at him.

"Four? Marcus? Dear lord are you alright? What happened here?"

I turn my head towards the voice I have known my entire life. My father.

"Guards, help Marcus to the infirmary. I need to have a word with Four and Beatrice. Make sure he is well taken care of, but stay with him till I am there. Understood?"

The guards nod in reply and carefully carry Marcus to the infirmary. I get up off the ground and look at Tobias. I am still unsure of what has happened and how I feel about it so I decide to remain silent till I hear what Tobias has to say.

"Well son?"

"May we go into a private room?"

I guess it must be something serious to request such a thing at a time like this. Father allows this and we walk into his private den with Tobias following behind us.

Father sits in his chair behind his desk and I sit in a chair on the side of him. Tobias remains standing. I hear Tobias take a deep breath and begins to retell the same story about that horrible night he lost his parents, I finally look up at him as I place the pieces together and let out a gasp. When Tobias finishes I get up from my chair and walk to him giving him a hug, I place my head on his chest over his heart. He is such a brave man, braver than he even comprehends. He thinks what Marcus did to him makes him weak, he is wrong. I look down at his hand and see it red and puffy, I grab it and Tobias lets out a hiss of pain. I look back to my father awaiting his judgment. I am worried, could he not believe him and stop our wedding?

"Well" Father starts. His finger tapping his chin as if in deep thought. "Four, it is not that I don't believe you, but I can't see how Marcus could have done those horrible things. I have known him since I was around your age and he has always been an outstanding member of society. You were quite young when that horribleness happened to you, is it possible you were mistaken?"

I can't believe my father why would Four lie about something like that.

"With all due respect your majesty, I could and would never forget that face, those eyes or that smile."

Father nods slowly and methodically.

"Well is there any proof to him actually harming you?"

I can't take this any longer how dare he

"No!" I yell. "Father how dare you ask him something like that, Four you don't have to show him anything." I look at Tobias before turning back to my father. "And you, if you are too blinded by that man's supposed act that you turn a blind eye to my future husband than we have nothing more to say to you. Why would Four lie about something like that, why would he tell you his most deepest scarring secrets and details that he has never even told his family about only me and now you, than you are in no position to be king."

Oh My GOODNESS did I just say that to my Father? He is going to kill me. I think to myself.

"Tris…" Tobias looks at me with awe in his eyes, and places a hand on my shoulder giving me a soft squeeze. I look up at him, "…it's alright. Sir, I will show you."

He releases me and turns his back to my father and removes his shirt.

"Dear Lord" I hear father gasp, Tobias quickly puts his shirt back on and looks to the ground. I bring my fingers to his strong chin and lift his head up.

"Four, don't be ashamed, you are not a coward. Don't let that horrible man make you feel like one. You are strong, and brave and loving. That man couldn't beat you because your still here and you are amazing and will make a great king."

He leans down and kisses my forehead. I hear father clear his throat and I turn red.

"Sorry sir"

"Sorry father"

He stands from his chair and walks towards Tobias and I. He places a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me Four we have much to discuss and not a lot of time to make a plan and follow through." he nods.

"Beatrice, go and find your mother and see what else you can do for the wedding tomorrow."

With that father leads Tobias out of the room. I stand there for a moment before going in search of my mother. When will things start to get easier for Tobias and me?

Tobias POV

I take a deep breath before entering the infirmary. The king, Andrew as he told me to call him following behind me. I can do this. The guards look at me and then to the king. He nods to them and they step aside.

"You can do this son, you have to."

He pats my back lightly and I nod. I walk into the room that Marcus is in, alone. When he sees me he sits up in his bed a bit straighter and is no longer relaxed. His eyes bore into me and I feel queasy. His smile is back on his face though it looks twisted and cruel, his eyes turning into black pits of hatred. Maybe he does remember me. I stand straighter, I pretend I am made of stone unmovable. I can do this.

"I have come to apologies by order of the king."

He starts to laugh silently. His shoulders bobbing up and down as he does. My blood starts boiling again. Stay calm, think of Tris, you have to do this to for her. I repeat like a mantra in my mind.

"I told you I was a friend of the king. What makes you think you could just attack me like that with no just cause."

No just cause my- breathe, you can do this. Stay calm and think of Tris.

"Oh, I had and have plenty of reasons to beat the living day lights out of you...sir." Here goes nothing. I can do this. "You may not remember me but I could never forget you."

Marcus has stopped laughing now and is intensely staring at me. Trying to figure out who I am. I can do this, I can do this. Think of Tris. I take a deep breath.

"You tried to destroy me, you took away my family, my childhood, and though I thought it was gone forever till I met Tris you took away my concept of love. I hate you with every fiber of my being and if I had my way you would be hanged for your horrendous crimes, but like you said you're a friend of the king so instead I am here to apologies, because I'll be damned if you take away the only thing that matters to me now. I would do anything for Tris even swallow my pride and apologize to you."

"Who are you boy?" He eyes me up and down.

"You have no right to ask me that, you have no right to talk to me." Breathe. Think of Tris. "But since I have to be civil to you I will answer you after you answer my one question. The one question I have wanted to know since the day you destroyed my life. Why did you do it?" I seethe.

"Do what?"

He is still looking at me his brain trying to piece together the puzzle that is me. I can do this. I take a breath and remove my shirt for the second time today, the only difference is that Marcus has seen my back before, he caused my scars. I turn my back to him. I hear nothing. I put my shirt back on and turn to look at him.

"So Marcus," I spit "Why did you do it?"

His eyes are wide now, and I can see the moment everything for him clicks into place. His smile returned yet it is more crooked and pure evil he tilts his head to the side and starts to laugh. Not a happy-go-lucky laugh but the same malicious laugh that haunts my nightmares.

"Why did I do it? That is simple it was for your own good. Evelyn was supposed to be mine, but instead she ended up with Amar. I couldn't let that happen so I bide my time, when I found out she sired a son, I knew I could completely destroy that kingdom by taking out the whole royal line. So I did my planning and well you know the rest, after I whipped you till you lost consciousness I finally was able to have Evelyn all to myself and I enjoyed her for hours before I disposed of her. I was certain you would have died from blood loss and since I didn't hear anything else about the young prince… Tobias was it I assumed you were dead."

"Are you responsible for the attack on Tris, Beatrice?"

He looks visually confused, no sign of untruth.

"What are you talking about? When was the princess attacked? I would never do anything to harm her she is my goddaughter. I don't hurt family."

I look at him in shock. I actually believe him, but if it wasn't this foul monster than who has been attacking Tris?

"It doesn't matter I think it is time for you to leave, I don't except your apology either, I will tell the king personally that you don't deserve to marry his daughter and he will believe me, he will always believe me instead of you…Tobias." He sneers.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Marcus, Guards arrest this man. He will be tried and sentenced for his crimes." Andrew fumes as he enters the room, having heard everything just as we planned. "How could you be so cruel? I trusted you with important parts of government here, with my kingdom, with my family. You are nothing more than a murderous resentful man, and you are to be stripped of all titles and wealth."

"Andrew, what are-"

"Marcus don't you dare speak to me as if we are family, you are no longer a part of my family, your dead to me and mine from this day forward. If it is discovered that you have anything to do with the attempted kidnapping of my daughter you will hang."

With that he leaves the room and the guards come and forcefully take Marcus away. I walk out of the room and head towards the dining hall where I hope Tris is, I could use a warm embrace from her, and at least I won't have to worry about that man ever again, though I still wish I could kill him.

"Four!" I turn to the sound of my name.

"Yes sir."

"You did well son, I know that couldn't have been easy for you, but you had great restraint and well…I am sorry I didn't believe you before. Your a good, strong and brave man I am happy my daughter has ended up with someone like you."

Andrew places his hand on my shoulder and gives me a small pat before moving his hand. I don't know what to say so I just nod and turn to walk away back towards my family, towards Tris.


	35. Chapter 35

Tris POV

I am exhausted, I know I should go to the dining hall and eat something, but after everything that has happened today with helping to set up the wedding, the issue between Tobias and Marcus and the worry about what my father will do, I still don't understand how my father couldn't believe him, he is the victim not that horrible man Marcus, I don't care if he is my godfather, he became it under false pretenses and I will not stand for it. I enter my old room and look around a bit before lying face down on my bed. I let out a loud groan of frustration and scream into my pillow. I must have worn myself out completely draining the last of my resolve because I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

Click.

The sound of the knob turning wakes me slightly, not enough to open my eyes but enough for me to be on guard. Footsteps echo on the old hardwood flooring and stop right at the bed. A warm hand touches my shoulder and I smile, I know that hand and that warmth.

"Tobias." I whisper unable to open my eyes at him for fear of breaking down completely. He caresses my neck and kisses my hair before placing the lose strands behind my ear his arm wrapping around me as he lays down beside me encircling me in his warmth.

"Tris, thank you."

My eyes shoot open at this and stare into his.

"Thank you for what exactly?"

"Thank you Tris for believing me, for loving me, for being my family, and for making me strong enough to face him. You're my rock, my fire and my reason to be a better person. I love you, Tris."

His soft lips kiss my forehead, my nose and settle on my lips. I am lost to him once again.

"I will always believe in you, that is what family is, and I love you too. Forever. We are okay, everything else is a bit messed up but we are fine. Never forget that. You are mine and I am yours and it has been that way and will be that way forever."

Our lips meet again and the fire beneath our words our embraces or love ignites into an inferno. I pull away breathless. It is getting harder to pull myself away, and that alone scares me and excites me at the same time.

Tobias POV

I enter the dining hall and everyone is there, well everyone except Tris. I sigh in defeat and sit at the table next to Caleb. He looks at me no longer angry but with pity, I hate pity. The king must have let word slip by somehow around the castle. I can't sit here any longer. I can't start reliving all those feelings again, Marcus will be gone from my mind soon enough now I have beaten him, just not as physically as I had intended.

I get up and exit the dining hall without eating. Today's activities have made me exhausted not physically but mentally so I head to Tris' old room. I turn the knob and it makes a loud clicking noise.

"Tobias." I hear whispered through the room. Tris, I smile at the sound of her voice. I didn't realize how much I needed her at this very moment. I walk to her and see that she is holding back tears. I caress her neck and kiss her hair before placing the lose strands behind her ear. I wrap my arm around her small frame and lay beside her. We fit perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Tris, thank you."

Her eyes open and stare into mine. I am stunned, lost in them till her voice shakes me from my stupor.

"Thank you for what exactly?"

"Thank you Tris for believing me, for loving me, for being my family, and for making me strong enough to face him. You're my rock, my fire and my reason to be a better person. I love you, Tris."

I kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose and settle finally on her lips. A fire burns my skin yet there is no melted flesh. Tris does this to me, I am on fire, I am alive, and I am free.

"I will always believe in you, that is what family is, and I love you too. Forever. We are okay, everything else is a bit messed up but we are fine. Never forget that. You are mine and I am yours and it has been that way and will be that way forever."

Our lips meet again and all the passion beneath my words, my embrace, my love everything I want to say, everything I can't yet is in this moment. This moment I never want to end.


	36. Chapter 36

Tobias POV

I am awoken by the sounds of whispers.

My eyes blink open I see shadows around Tris and I. I tense for only a few seconds.

"Hey Four!"

"Zeke...Uriah?"

"In the flesh." Zeke states with a smirk. Uriah waves.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well we were expecting you and Tris here to great us when we arrived, but everyone said they hadn't seen you two yet, so they showed us to Tris' room, personally I think they just wanted to get rid of us after Uriah tried to eat them out of house and home at lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Oh yeah Four it is around 1 in the afternoon."

"What?" I shoot up accidentally dropping Tris' head off my chest and onto the bed waking her with a start."

"What, who…" She looks up and sees my cousins. She quickly grabs the blanket and covers her body, though she is completely covered without it. "Four, what is going on?"

"It seems we have slept for around 18 hours."

"What!"

"That is right Tris, your brother's wedding is in about six hours." Gee Zeke thanks for the update, Tris is probably going to start freaking out now. I look over at her and he eyes widen in shock. Yep here it comes.

"Get out of my room NOW!" The force of her voice actually makes all three of us jump. I quickly exit the bed and grab some clothes to change into and decide to come back later for the wedding attire. I follow Zeke and Uriah out the door and close it.

"So 18 hours huh?" Uriah winks at me.

"Shut up Uriah, we didn't do anything but sleep. It was a pretty rough day here yesterday for the both of us. Let's head to the dining hall and see if I can get some food."

They all nod in agreement and we make our way to find me some food. I hope Tris is alright.

Tris POV

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was crying into Tobias' shoulder. I must have tired out my already exhausted self. The next thing I remember was the rush of movement as my face falls onto the bed, the soft mattress encircling my nose, it defiantly gave me quite a shock.

"What, who…" Oh my lord why is Zeke and Uriah in my bedroom. I quickly grab a blanket to cover myself though I am not sure why maybe just out of habit. "Four, what is going on?"

"It seems we have slept for around 18 hours." He looks at me in amusement.

"What!"

"That is right Tris, your brother's wedding is in about six hours." I feel my eyes widen. If I wasn't awake yet I would be now. Why does Zeke have such a large smile on his face? I need to get ready. My mother is going to kill me I should have been helping her and my brother out all morning. Why didn't they wake me?

"Get out of my room NOW!" I didn't mean to be so forceful, I am just slightly panicked by this whole situation. I hear my stomach growl mocking me for missing dinner last night and now breakfast and lunch today. I will have to grab a bite to eat after finding my mother.

I dress quickly and run out the room to find my mother, I think she would most likely be in the garden making sure all the arrangements are finalized so that is where I head. I make it to the garden and I sigh in relief as I see my mother sipping some tea sitting on a chair in the garden watching others work around her setting up an awning for the reception entrance.

As I approach my mother she must sense my presence, because she smiles and pats the chair next to her. I sit and wait for my scolding. She turns her body and head to face me.

"Are you alright Beatrice?"

"Yes mother I am so sorry about all this, last night must have taken a lot out of me and Four, we've had some rough couple of days and-"

My mom raises her hand to cut me off.

"My dear child I don't care about you and Four over sleeping you both obviously needed it and after the ordeal yesterday I was not going to interrupt you. Here."

I look at my mother's hand and notice she is holding a banana nut muffin. My favorite. I smile at her and thank her as I enjoy my muffin.

"Is there anything that I can help with?"

"No dear child I have finished it. Why not just hang out with Four and the others, the other kingdoms will be here in an hour, I expect you and Four to be dressed and ready by then to great them. Understand."

"Yes mother."

With that I get up and go in search of Tobias, we need to get ready and fast. I find him as well as Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna in the dining hall all talking and laughing. It is nice to see him smile after everything that happened yesterday.

"Hey Four." I wave as he turns towards me, a smile on his face. It lights up the room. "We need to get ready, everyone else will be here within the hour, and my mother has asked for you and I to greet them when they come."

He nods at me, and smiles even wider as he excuses himself from the current conversation. I wave to everyone and then head back to my room to prepare for my brother's wedding.

Tobias and I are sitting in the courtyard waiting for the other royals to arrive. I am wearing a simple but elegant silver gown that goes to my ankles and ¾ inch sleeves. While Tobias is dressed in a black suit, which I assume I will see him in at every wedding, maybe even our own.

The first group to arrive was from Amity. Everyone comes out in bright cheery colors and smiling faces. Erudite follows shortly after wearing shades of blue. I talk to Christina for a little bit, I watch Tobias wave at his cousin Lynn and I see Will having a conversation with Tobias. It's nice that we get along so well with at least one other kingdom. After telling Christina and Will where to go I realize who is left to come. Not only is it Tobias' cousin that he has told me he never really got along with but it is also Peter. I just hope he doesn't try to do anything to me or him, and I really hope that he doesn't try anything to ruin my brother's wedding.

I stand and start pacing trying to reduce my stress levels. Tobias must notice because next thing I know he is beside me, grasping my waist and bringing me towards him I lay my head on his shoulder and embrace him in a hug.

"I won't let him hurt you in any way Tris, I promise."

I look up at him his eyes shine with love and determination. I smile.

"Thank you."

We hear the sound of a carriage in the distance, I take a deep breath and steady myself, I hate feeling so weak. The carriage from the kingdom of Candor stops in front of my former home and the doors open. Molly and Lauren exit it in stunning gowns of white and black. They look beautiful and again I wonder why Tobias chose me, when he could have a much more attractive bride. I shake my head clear of the thought, he loves me for me and that is enough. I smile and greet his cousin. Peter and Albert emerge neither looks very happy. I can imagine why Albert wouldn't be, traveling with Peter is not my idea of a good time, I wonder if the girls are happy with their matches.

Albert walks up to us and greets us before taking Lauren's arm in his and walks to where I told him everyone else was gathered, I see Molly look back at Peter for only a second before lowering her head and walking towards Lauren. I look hesitantly at Tobias who is staring daggers at Peter.

Peter just simply walks up to me and bows his head politely. I have to behave for my parent's sake and with everything else that has been happening, we could use less drama. I bow my head in response and welcome Peter to my former home. He ignores Tobias completely.

"So princess, how has life been treating you? Anything interesting been happening?"

I look at him in shock, was it Peter all along that has been plaguing my nightmares recently, was it him that tried to steal every last bit of me that I would have to offer, my virtue, my life? I shift awkwardly, Tobias must notice and takes two quick strides stopping in front of me, shielding myself from Peter's disgusting gaze.

"What did you say to her?"

He is angry, too angry.

Tobias POV

I keep a watchful eye on Peter after Molly leaves. I feel somewhat bad for her, but if she wasn't with Peter she wouldn't be with anyone, her personality saw to that. I hope he isn't hurting her though, I know what that is like and I don't wish that experience on anyone.

He completely ignores me as he walks straight towards Tris, my Tris. He has a sly smirk on his face as he bows his head to her respectfully. He starts talking to her and she freezes completely, before shifting to her side, something is not alright with this exchange.

I take two quick steps and block her from Peter.

"What did you say to her?" I hiss.

I see red again like I did with Marcus, but this is also different. I will do anything I have to keep Tris safe, but I will not throw the first punch, I will not be the responsible party at her own brother's wedding. I remain still, but firm.

"Say to her, I was just telling her how lovely her parent's castle was."

He is lying and I know it. I feel Tris' thin fingers grab a hold of my jacket tail, it pulls me back slightly but not enough to show it to Peter. She is scared.

"Why don't you just head inside, and by the way you are not to talk to Tris for the rest of the night, or at any of the other weddings, do you understand me?"

"Of course Four, I want nothing more in life than to obey a future king's orders." Peter's voice is sickeningly sweet.

He bows his head to me, I don't move. He doesn't deserve any respect fake or not. Once he is gone I turn towards Tris, she has relaxed a little but is still shaken.

"Tris, love what did Peter say to you?"

"He, he asked if anything interesting has been happening to me lately. Tobias, could Peter be behind all of this, I didn't think he would be able to. He really doesn't hold that much power does he?" I am reminded of his words at this choosing ceremony. "Is he even smart enough to lead people in an attack? I hate to say this but, he frightens me."

I tense. He doesn't seem smart enough to lead, but it doesn't mean he isn't involved in some way. Peter is an ass, but he is a rich power hungry ass and that is what makes him really dangerous. I don't respond and I don't think Tris really wants me to I just wrap her in an embrace and kiss the flesh under her ear gently. Peter was the last guest so we start to make our way to the ballroom for the ceremony.

I make a promise to myself as we walk that I will not let Tris out of my site, nor I will I not be in physical contact with her.


	37. Chapter 37

Tris POV

I enter the ballroom with my arm wrapped in Tobias'. Though our heights are vastly different I still seem to fit perfectly to his form. We take our seats up front me next to my mother, and Tobias on my other side.

The ceremony starts and everyone around us gets quiet as my brother and father walk to the front of the room. My brother looks ashen, nervous. I wonder how I will look when it is my turn to wed. I wonder if Four will be nervous, or will he remain his stoic self never showing his true emotion to those around him, except me. I am positive I would be able to tell. The music changes and Cara being escorted by her father enters the ballroom and make their way towards Caleb. She is smiling, not a worry on her face, just a large smile and wide eyes of excitement. It makes me smile. When she reaches Caleb they take each other's hands and finish the short walk the rest of the way to the cardinal whom shall marry them. We have a few people who can marry those in the realms, but not many.

The ceremony is simple and sweet. Caleb and Cara recited the normal vows and rings. At the end they shared a small peck on each other's lips and a large blush in both their cheeks. I guess they have not kissed before, and it makes me wonder if I have been doing something wrong. I don't feel bad about kissing Tobias, I never could. I just shake off the feeling, I am to be Dauntless, it is how things work there, this is Abnegation and kissing is looked at differently. The crowd erupts in cheers as Caleb and Cara head towards the garden, hand in hand. I look around at everyone here, they are all happy and excited, well everyone except Peter. He looks bored and annoyed. Next to him Molly is trying to talk to him and he is ignoring her. I wonder if it would be better to forfeit one's title than marry Peter, but Molly will have to make her own choices.

Tobias POV

Weddings are so boring. Sure I am looking forward to my wedding day with Tris, but this is just another form of torture. The music is soft and makes me want to sleep. The cardinal's voice is monotone and slow. I feel like I want to take a nap which is insane since I woke up only five hours ago. I decide to clap when it is over with all the others attending, they seem to be cheering them on while I clap because it is over. I look at Tris she has a huge smile on her face, she lights up the room and I feel my heart skip a beat again.

Once Caleb and Cara are out of the ballroom everyone starts to get up and head to the garden for the reception, it will only last a few hours, just enough time for food, cake, and some light dancing/mingling. No one from other kingdoms spend the night other than Tris and I. We will leave tomorrow morning. As we are about to head out Tris' parents block our path.

"I just want to make sure that you two understand that there should be no trouble tonight." Tris' mother states, not angry but forceful enough to know she means it.

"Four, I know you will want to protect Beatrice from that vile boy Peter, but just walk away. I respect you enough to trust you to make the right decisions tonight." Andrew.

"Yes your majesties" I nod in respect.

"Well you two enjoy yourselves, just not too much." Her mother says with a wink? Why is she winking at that statement? I feel the back of my neck get warm and rub it slightly with my hand.

"You too mother, father."

With that Tris leads me away from her parents. At least Andrew respects me, which is a step in the right direction from yesterday. I doubt you can respect someone you despise so that is great, go me. I mentally high five myself.

The garden is immaculate. Large trees strung with thousands of tiny lights. Rose bushes are everywhere in every color making the air around us smell fresh and clean. Tris and her parents did a great job. We sit with the others from Dauntless as well as Christina, Will, and Lynn. Our conversations seem entertaining and it surprises me how much I get along with them, even Lynn. Maybe she just had to leave for me to understand her more, though I still don't talk to her directly or to anyone really other than Zeke and Tris. We all seem to get along. The food is alright, I miss the flavors I can get in dauntless, but it makes me wonder what we will be eating at the other weddings. The cake here is just depressing, it is like eating bread, I swallow the bite I took and put my fork down I see Zeke, Lynn and Uriah do the same, we share a knowing look and start to laugh.

"I never thought I would see you laugh or be so happy Four." Lynn states not out of malice but as a family member happy to see me enjoy myself for a change, she cares I guess.

"He has been like this since the day he met Tris here."

Zeke's words are true Tris has made me a better person, and I can never thank her enough for that. I look at her and see her brighten up enough to put a tomato to shame. Christina laughs at her than returns to her conversation with Marlene and Shauna about eye shadow or something, I roll my eyes.

Tris out of nowhere grabs my hand and drags me to my feet. I smile down at her and we both let out a small laugh of excitement, as she leads me to the dance floor. The music plays a simple waltz and we glide around as if our feet never even touch the ground. The rest of the wedding disappears and it is just her and I together. I lean down pressing my lips to her forehead as she smiles up at me it isn't a long kiss but it is full of longing.

As the reception winds down we say our farewells to our friends new and old and I embrace Lynn in a quick hug, still slightly awkward but it is nice none the less. Caleb and Cara leave to spend their first night of being married together, it is not expected to be completely intimate on your wedding night but it is not frowned upon either, it is up to the couple, but from the wedding night on they must share a bed together and have to strive for a child within the first five years of marriage.

Once we are back in Tris' room I start to remove my shirt and tie.

"Well we made it the whole night without another Peter problem." Tris says without smiling, I know Peter bothers her more than it should.

She really thinks he is behind all of our troubles, I thought it was the monster who killed my parents, but after meeting Marcus and talking to that man I realize he was honest when he said he would never do anything to hurt Tris. If it isn't Marcus and if it is not Peter who else could it be, at that point it could be anyone, and if I realize this than Tris does too which is most likely her reason for such focus on Peter, she would rather be wrong than looking over her back consistently. I can't say I blame her.

Tris POV

I lay down on my childhood bed for the last time, my head resting on Tobias' chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. I smile as I watch his chest rise and fall with slow even breaths. He is sleeping, his hand resting on my waist his other under his head. I should be sleeping right now instead I am thinking. Thinking about how my life was here, and how much I have changed in a short amount of time. I don't feel like I belong in Abnegation anymore and that saddens me, and yet I am so happy and excited to become a full member of Dauntless. I smile to myself as I look upon Tobias' face once more before closing my eyes.

I awake with a smile on my face, I try to roll but Tobias' arm holds me tighter and I am pressed back into him. I giggle as he chuckles kissing my cheek before releasing me.

"Ready to head home?" I ask him. His smile tells me everything.

"Are you?"

I smile so wide I feel like I could break my cheeks.

"Definitely."

"Are you going to miss it here?"

"It just doesn't feel like home anymore."

"Do you feel at home in Dauntless?"

I nod. He smiles. We get up and dressed walking hand in hand to the dining hall to eat breakfast and say farewell to my parents till I see them at my own wedding.


	38. Chapter 38

Tobias POV

As we enter the carriage I watch Tris as she looks over her shoulder waving to her mother and father then turning back and sitting down. She sighs. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and bring her into my side. I kiss the top of her head and she smiles softly.

"I'll be your family now and forever."

She smiles as she kisses my cheek.

"I'll be yours too."

I lift her chin so that she looks me in the eyes. A smirk on my face, she blushes. I lean closer to her and watch as her eyes start to close and her lips part. My lips connect with hers and I never want them to separate. We become one while still being two. She is mine in all ways, expect for flesh. I will not take that part of her till she is ready, hopefully the night of our wedding. I feel her hands wrap around my neck and her fingers grasp at my hair, pulling what she can bringing me closer to her. My hands resting on her waist now gripping her as if I would ever let her go. We pull back to catch our breaths, I rest my forehead on hers smiling like crazy.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We stay like that for a while, I lose all time when I am with her. At some point we stop for lunch. I bring out a blanket and set it on the ground we eat sandwiches and feed the horse's water and carrots. Once finished we continue our journey back to Dauntless. Finally we reach Dauntless territory and I see Tris relax more than she has and a smile form on her face. We exit the carriage, enter the castle and head back to our room to unpack and relax before dinner.

Tris POV

The ride back to Dauntless was a lot better than my first time coming here. I never felt safer and nothing bad happened, in fact a lot of good happened on our trip. I feel like Tobias and I are even closer than we were before we left. I guess getting some kind of closure with Marcus helped him out. He seems less stressed, less on edge, but it still doesn't solve what has been happening. I hope Eric, has had some luck with the two men that tried to kidnap Tobias. We, well Tobias has a meeting with him and Max after dinner. I plan on being there as well no matter what the others say. We enjoy dinner with Zeke catching us up on what has been going on in dauntless while we were gone. He makes it seem like we were gone for weeks instead of two days. But I smile and laugh right along with the boys. This is what life is meant to be fun and happy.

Tobias tries to stand up and leave after dinner but I grab a hold of his wrist. He looks at me and tries to remove my hand. I shake my head no. He sighs heavily, but doesn't say anything, just helps me stand from my chair and nods towards the door. He walks me towards the King's den where Eric and Max are waiting for him, now us. They look at me quizzically but Tobias just shrugs and leads me to a chair. He stands behind me placing his hands on my shoulders, squeezing lightly.

Tobias POV

Max sits straight up as if there is a metal rod in place of his spine. He is just as worried as Tris and I are. It's nice to know he cares so much for me even though he isn't my actual father.

"Well Eric, what did the prisoners say?" Max has always been impatient.

Eric clears his throat and looks at me dead in the eyes.

"They wouldn't give a name, but they did tell me the plan at least the plan that they were given. I doubt it was the full extent of what they wanted to happen. You were right Four, in a way. This will get better when you marry Tris, but it seems getting you both to that point will only get more difficult. Whomever is in charge doesn't want you marrying her, I am not sure if that has to do more with you or with her. The two men were told to take you captive, incapacitate you and leave you in the woods tied up to a tree or rock anything till they were able to take Tris and take her to their leader."

I tighten my grip on Tris shoulders slightly as I hear her gasp. I feel her body tremble. She is scared. I don't blame her, she is a target.

"Did they give you anything useful?" I practically yell.

I feel Tris shrink back slightly. I mentally scold myself, I need to be more gentle around her and not let my anger control me like it did with Marcus, I need a level head as much as Eric does to fix this.

"They gave us a location, I have solider at the ready just waiting on confirmation to move out, hopefully we will be able to apprehend the leader, but I am sure they realize something has gone wrong it has been almost four days since they tried to take you. Maybe we will be able to find some clue though that can tell us who it is."

"I want you to ask them if they know anything about a man named Marcus."

I look down at Tris, I am surprised she spoke up. Though I would have asked Eric to do the same. Eric looks at Tris with a raised eyebrow willing her to go on. She just shakes her head no, he looks to me I nod and he walks over to a guard to relay the question. We sit in silence waiting for him to return. I hear feet hitting the ground hard and fast and turn towards the door as it flies open. Zeke is standing there out of breath.

"Eric," He pants trying to catch his breath his eyes flying between all of us in the room. He lands on Tris and stays there a moment longer than I like.

"Zeke get on with it is everything alright?" He looks back to Eric.

"Did you just send a guard to the kidnapper's cell?" We all nod. "He's dead, the prisoners are as well. I was walking with Shauna back from the garden and heard a scuffle I told her to go back out to the garden where Marlene was with Hana and stay with them till I got back to her, then ran down to the cells. There was blood everywhere. I saw a shadowy figure and was about to pursue him but the guard wasn't dead yet I tried to stop the bleeding I was just too late. I am sorry guys, I couldn't leave a brother in arms alone to in his most despite time of need."

I run my hands across my face and through my hair. I don't blame him he is right we all would have stayed and tried to help a fallen solider.

"Did you get any details of the person leaving the cell?" Eric asks while tapping a finger haphazardly. He is annoyed and angry. We all are. Tris looks like she is about to cry. Zeke just shakes his head no.

"You realize what this means." I look over at max as he stands, he exudes leadership. I hope I will be able to do the same when it is my time. "We are dealing with an inside job. Someone that knew where the men were being held, knew that we were going to be asking more questions when you two returned, and skilled enough to take out one of our own and escape from the prison sector unseen. He would have to know the layout by heart and only the soldiers of Dauntless do. All this screams inside job. They may not be the leader of this operation but enough to know how we work here."

He's right. Which means Tris will be in constant harm till we get this all sorted out.

She stands silent and starts to walk out the room. I share a worried look with Eric and Zeke, Max shoves me towards the door giving me a knowing look I nod slightly and go to follow. Eric grabs my shoulder before I walk out the door, I turn to look at him.

"Keep her in your sight at all times you understand, anytime you can't get me and I will. We will keep her safe you and I. Protect her. She seems to be more important than we thought, she isn't just another princess you happened to choose. I know you love her and I know she loves you just as much, but we are missing something here. We need to figure it out, it is the only way to keep her safe, and someone doesn't want her to be queen that much is obvious."

He releases my shoulder and I nod slightly.

"I will protect her with my life, you find out who is behind this. I want answers, and I want them sooner than later understand." Eric nods and I leave the room to find Tris sitting on the ground her back to the wall her head in her lap, she is crying.

I slide down the wall next to her. I wrap my arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to me. She lifts her head and I see tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand to wipe them away as much as I can. I lift her chin making her look at me. I lean down and kiss her forehead her eyes close and she sniffles. She rests her head on my shoulder, we sit there for some time till she has calmed down.

"I'm sorry Tobias. I have caused nothing but trouble for you and your kingdom. Maybe it would have been better for you to have picked another girl for your bride."

I look at her in shock, she can't be serious.

"There was never any other girl than you Tris. I don't care about all this, it isn't your fault and it isn't mine. We are in this together, you and me, and we will win as long as we have each other. I promise you. I love you, nothing going on here will change that."

 **A/N This is the last update till after the Thanksgiving weekend. Hope everyone has a good day tomorrow. I am more excited for Saturday though as my family and I will be celebrating my grandmother's 93rd birthday. I hope this chapter can hold you guys over till i return. Be brave.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N it has come to my attention that someone is trying to steal my story. word for word literally copy and pasting it on Wattpad. Thank you for letting me know. This will be the last chapter i post till the problem is fixed. This sucks personally, because i love this story and have about 6 chapters ready to upload. Hopefully it will resolve soon so i can cont. writing this story. I am also thinking of posting it on Wattpad, what do you think that way the other person will have no other choice but to delete it.**

Tris POV

Once I calm myself down I rub my puffy red tear soaked eyes. I hate for Tobias to see me so weak, but he doesn't seem to mind. He takes me at my high points and my low as I do for him, we are each other's other half.

"Do you want to do anything today?"

"Could we ride into town and get some of that chocolate cake, I don't know about you but that wedding cake was vastly disappointing."

Tobias starts to laugh, I guess he agrees with me about the cake.

"Sure, do you want Eric to join us?"

"No, I would love to just spend some time with you, if you don't mind."

"I could never mind Tris. Come on let's get changed."

Tobias helps me up from the wall, my body stiff from sitting for so long. We walk back to our room, change and head to the stables.

The chocolate cake is just as good as I remember. Tobias and I just sit there eating it, I think we ended up eating three pieces each. It brightens my mood up a bit, but reality still is bringing me down. I think Tobias notices. He sighs, takes my hand in his interlacing our fingers and drags me somewhere. I finally realize where he is taking me, I smile.

The waterfall is just as beautiful as the first time he took me there. I sit at the edge of the water Tobias next to me.

"Thank you for bringing me back here."

"It's no problem, I used to come here all the time when I just needed to escape. Now I can come here with you when I just want you to myself." He smiles at me, I feel myself blush. Will I ever get past that?

"You're so cute when you blush, but you don't need to feel embarrassed by my words."

I don't want to ruin this perfect moment but I just can't seem to help myself.

"What are we going to do Tobias?"

"We are going to live our lives, we are going to go to other kingdoms for more torturous weddings, and then we are going to have our amazingly perfect wedding. We will become the king and queen and rule over Dauntless the best we can, we will start a family and one day hand the kingdom over to our son or daughter and we will be happy and in love for the rest of our days."

I can't help but smile.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris. Come on let's get back before dark."

I wake up determined not to let yesterday's information bother me so much. I don't want Tobias to think that I can't handle things like the dauntless can.

Tobias POV

I am awoken by the world's softest lips pressing against my own. I smile into them as I slowly open my eyes. I see her eyes are closed, I feel her nose skimming my own, I raise my hand to the back of her head wrapping my fingers through her hair and bring her in closer to me. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and slip it into her mouth when she parts hers, she is warm and sweet and perfect. I am unsure how long we stay like this but at some point one of us pulls away for air.

"I changed my mind," I say breathless. She looks at me wide eyed, concerned. "This is my favorite way to wake up." I smile and she giggles putting her hands over her face in embarrassment. I kiss each of her hands before pulling them away from her face.

Tris POV

After deciding to get out of bed I asked if we could go train some. I have a lot of pent up frustration and I figure some target practice would be helpful. I never would have fathomed in a million years that I would be doing this sort of thing as a stress reliever, my mother would knit. I hate knitting. Luckily, Tobias agreed. I guess he needed to vent as well. We change and it just feels right, so much better than the dresses I am supposed to wear, I wonder if I can get away with dressing in training gear when I stay on the grounds. I know Eric wears it all the time unless he is in the public eye or important ceremonies. I'll have to ask Tobias after the wedding. We walk down to the training grounds. I head straight for the knives while Tobias goes for the punching bag.

I picture Peter standing in place of the target, his dark cold eyes looking me up and down making me feel dirty. I take a knife from my left hand to my right, I allow my finger to slide up the dull side of the blade feeling the cold metal makes my finger tingle and my blood rush through me. I pull back and throw the knife. If it were Peter it would be in his eye, I hate the way he stares at me like I am food for him to enjoy. I take my second knife aim and release. The sharp blade sticks into the target, I watch as the handle sways slightly from the impact before steadying itself. I look at it sticking there where a person's heart would reside. I could never do that to an actual person maybe that is why the image of Peter fleeted from my mind before I throw the knife. I don't like Peter, but I could never kill him. I am not cruel, heartless or power hungry like him, like Marcus. I could never flaunt the idea of being that way either. I wonder if it was between me and someone else could I throw that knife, what if it was to save a friend, a family member, Tobias, our child. I would like to think I could. I don't feel like throwing my last knife.

Tobias POV

I watch Tris as she throws her first knife, it hits the targets would be eye. A small smirk on her lips. I turn back to the punching bag and hit it a few more times, before I look up again, I instinctively turn to look at Tris she looks deep in thought staring straight at the target a knife in the target at what would be a person heart. She looks like she is fighting an internal drops her last knife. I look down at my hands and see parts of my flesh torn away, the knuckles beginning to bruise. I too must have been lost in thought.

We both have our demons, as does everyone else. We have secrets neither of us want to share, it is a small wedge between us. I have to talk to her make sure she is alright, if she can be through all of this than so can I. She is my strength without her I doubt I could claw out of where I was, she has awaken me, and she has given me a new resolve to thrive.


	40. Chapter 40

Tobias POV

Silence.

Normally it is comfortable, but right now it makes me anxious. Something is wrong between Tris and I, and I don't know what it is or how to fix it. She won't talk to me and I won't force her to so we sit in silence. Silence at lunch after training, silence at dinner after a long day of being separated from each other. Tris with the girls to work on wedding stuff, and me with Zeke and Uriah going on a patrol with Eric. Now here we are sitting in our room, on our bed in silence.

"Tris-" She doesn't look at me and I sigh. I get up and walk to the bathroom.

I decide to take a shower and try to clear my head. The warm water running down my back relaxes my stressed out muscles and I let a sigh of relief leave my lips. The warmth doesn't last as long as I would wish, so I leave and dress in my night clothes. I walk back in the room and there she is. My heart picks up in rhythm like it does whenever my eyes land on her. Calling her beautiful would be too small.

I smile without even noticing that I am, this is not the time for smiling and yet here I am with one firmly planted on my face. I walk to her without fear and place my hands on both of her cheeks. Her eyes are red and puffy, she was crying, but I don't care right now. I need to feel her lips on mine, I need to know we are alright, I just really need her. I press my lips to hers, emotions slipping from my lips to hers, willing her to know how I feel at this moment. She starts to kiss me back with fervor. Her hands resting on my waist as I lean down bringing us closer together. She pulls me towards her and I stumble. I catch myself with my forearms on either side of her head before my entire body weight could fall on her, our lips never separating except for air. Her legs wrap around my now free waist as her hands ride up my chest under my shirt and soon it is lying next to us on the floor in a pile of wrinkled fabric. Our hands continue to explore each other not in a perverse way but as if we are memorizing each other as to burn ourselves into the others memory, never to fade. I pull back before we both get anymore carried away, I am still straddling her body with my own as I take a shaky breath.

"Tris, please tell me what I did wrong let me fix it, fix us. I miss how we were, everything was fine till this morning please. I can't take this silence between us any longer, I love you, talk to me."

I am pleading with her, eyes locked to hers, I no longer care about my pride. I care only for her. I strive to see her smile to laugh. I love her with every fiber of my being and nothing will stand in my way of what I want, what we both want. I never thought a person could have such a hold on me.

Tris POV

"Tris, please tell me what I did wrong let me fix it, fix us. I miss how we were, everything was fine till this morning please. I can't take this silence between us any longer, I love you, talk to me."

How can he think he did something wrong, I am the problem. I sigh I can't let him think I blame him for anything, he did nothing wrong.

"I just don't know who I am anymore. I feel so torn. I don't belong back in Abnegation but I don't think I could harm or kill anyone like the dauntless can. I know I could-could hurt people like Marcus or Peter, but I don't want to become them, I would do anything to keep them or anyone from hurting you or hurting our family when we have a family that is. Does that make me an awful person, being able to hurt someone? Wanting to hurt someone."

"Tris, I know exactly who you are, and none of that makes you a bad person it makes you human."

"How can you be sure, you only known me a month."

"I know everything I need to. I know you're strong, brave, capable, smart, loving, gorgeous, and most importantly I know I love you with all of my ability and more."

I look at him and can't help but smile. His thumb rubbing a small line from the top of my cheekbone to my lips. We are not perfect, but we are perfect together.

"Thank you Tobias, I'm alright. I'm alright now." And I am alright, as long as I have him I will be alright.


	41. Chapter 41

Tris POV

It has been a week since I had my little breakdown. We are currently on our way to Amity with Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Marlene. I can't say I am excited because the truth of the matter is that I am not. I can only hope that the reception will be nice and the food taste good. People have always raved about the bread in Amity so that is something to look forward to. The conversation between all of us is awkward, the girls just want to talk about what they normally talk about and the guys and I want nothing to do with it. We all end up mostly staring out the carriage window waiting to arrive. Finally we have arrived at the gates of Amity.

It smells of apples, and fresh cut grass, wood burning and flowers. I take a deep inhale and smile. My feet crunch the fallen leafs on the ground, and I wait for Tobias to escort me to the ceremony. He is the last to exit the carriage, I know he really doesn't want to be here. I smile at him and he immediately relaxes and smiles back.

The wedding was fine as was the reception. The bread I thought tasted funny so I only ate one small piece as did Tobias. The others though seemed to be enjoying it based off the smiles on their faces as they keep eating more of it. The girls started to giggle more and the boys talked louder than normal. When really upbeat music started playing the boys grabbed the girls and ran to the dance floor. Their bodies moving awkwardly but they were all laughing, it was kind of contagious Tobias and I laughed at them all.

Finally it was time enough that we could leave and head back to dauntless. I don't understand why Amity is the only kingdom that combines sibling weddings together, normally we would have stayed the night and the other wedding would have happened in the morning. Everyone except Tobias and I fell asleep rather quickly.

Tobias POV

It seems that everyone is enjoying the Amity wedding except Tris and I. Even weirder is that we are the only ones that didn't eat the bread. The music is too cheery and everyone is laughing it is too much for me to handle. I was about to ask Tris to take a walk with me to get away from this craziness when a more upbeat song started and the guys grabbed Shauna and Marlene as they headed for the dance floor. I think they were trying to dance but it was not a success in my mind, but I couldn't help laughing along with Tris and the others. I guess this wedding isn't so bad. Though I can't wait to get back to Dauntless.

As soon as we left everyone just fell asleep well everyone except for Tris and myself. I let a small smile form on my lips basking in the quiet. Thank goodness we don't have to go back to Amity for another wedding, they did it all in one sitting.

I turn to Tris she too looks relieved to be in the quiet. I move closer to her, she looks over at me and rests her head on my shoulder. I tilt my head so that my ear and check rest on top of her.

"Thank god that is over with."

"I know right, way too much well of everything for me."

I smile at her, though she can't see it I am sure she can feel the muscles in my face move. We arrive back at Dauntless and leave the carriage. I walk over to the door where a guard waits for everyone and ask him to get a few people to help with everyone else. We tried to wake them but they were out cold, exhausted I guess. I escort Tris back to our room and we fall into bed and quickly asleep, the last thing I see before drifting off to sleep is Tris, I hope it will always be Tris.

* * *

I awake to the sound of a blood curdling scream. I instinctively jump up and reach for my weapon. A quick glance to my right and I see Tris in bed, looking scared but at least I know it wasn't her screaming. A sound like that can only mean one thing blood and bone.

"Tris stay here, block the door when I leave and don't open it again till I tell you too understand?"

She nods. I lean over and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias. Be careful."

It is my turn to nod and I do as I run out the door towards the unknown. I hear the door close behind me and the sound of furniture moving. At least Tris will be safe.

Tris POV

"I love you Tris."

It sounds like he is saying goodbye. I really hope he isn't.

"I love you too Tobias. Be Careful."

It sounds like I am too. I see him nod as he runs out the door. I jump out of the bed and push his desk with all my might slowly moving it in front of the door. At least the door opens inward making it harder for someone to come in. I finally get it in the right place and rub the back of my hand across my brow removing the small amount of sweat that I had excerpted.

I look around the room. It is quiet and it makes me uncomfortable not knowing what is happening outside the door. I hope whomever was screaming is alright, I hope Tobias is alright. I decide since there is nothing else to do I might as well get ready for the day. I sigh as I enter the bathroom and remove my clothes stepping into the warm water of the shower. I let the water go over me, relaxing my tense muscles. Finally, I get out wrap myself in my robe and exit the bathroom. Everything looks just as I left it, I head toward the closet and grab a simple dress it is short just above my knees and is black with thick straps instead of sleeves. This could be the most un-abnegation dress I have ever worn. I look at myself in the mirror and can't help the smile on my face. I sit on the edge of the bed and grab a book out of the bookcase that was by the desk prior to my moving it. I look at the cover seeing it is a leather bound book on combat skills, figuring it couldn't hurt I start to read it, it is not like I had anything else to do I think to myself.

A few minutes later I hear feet running down the hall. I put the book down and stand, not sure what I should do. I stand and I wait, I wait for either Tobias' voice or for someone to try and force themselves in. The feet stop at the entrance of the room, not another sound is present. Then…

"Tris."


	42. Chapter 42

Tobias POV

I am running towards the sound of the scream. I shouldn't have left Tris without a weapon, I will need to get her one after all this is taken care of today, if it gets taken care of, if we are both alright after whatever this is. I finally make it to the scene of the scream. I see Marlene over a bloody puddle on the ground. She is crying. I walk carefully towards her as not to scare her.

"Marlene? What is going on? Are you alright?"

She lifts her head slowly, tears running down her face.

"Help her." Her voice is not its normal happy tone, it is croaky and stiff.

I finally look down at the bloody puddle and see that the puddle is in fact Shauna. My eyes widen and I rush to her side, stooping right next to Marlene. Shauna is on her stomach eyes closed, with drying tears spilling down her face.

"Shauna, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

I quickly look at her to figure out what I need to do next. Her head looks alright as does her neck, her arms are scrapped she most likely feel on them instead of her head when she feel. Other than the knife sticking out of the middle of her back, she seems alright. Though I would never say she was alright, not at a time like this.

"I am going to lift her up and carry her to the infirmary. It will hurt though." I am not sure who I am actually talking to, but I am glad I did. So both were prepared for Shauna's screams. As I am running through the grounds towards the infirmary, I realize something.

"Marlene where is Zeke and Uriah?"

Marlene is panting behind me trying to keep up, it is obvious that strenuous activities such as running are foreign to her, and again I am reminded how lucky I am for Tris.

"Zeke. Went. After. The. Shadow. Man. Who. Threw. The. Knife." She pronounces every word as her left foot hits the ground each time. Poor girl needs to learn how to breathe while running. I shake my head, now is not the time Tobias. I mentally scold myself.

"And Uriah?"

She looks at me incredulously. We make it to the infirmary right when she was about to speak again. I burst through the doors, and the doctor just stares at the three of us wide eyed.

"Help her now!" I practically yell at him.

That wakes him from his shock and he tells me to put Shauna on the bed on her stomach and for us to leave. Marlene and I step back into the hall, I slide down to the ground with my back to the wall, bringing my knees up so I can rest my arms on them and lay my head onto the wall, catching my own breathe. Shauna doesn't look heavy but she is more than I thought at a dead weight. Dead…I hope not, Zeke would be devastated.

"Uriah told me he was going on a morning patrol with Eric."

I just notice Marlene is still with me. I look at my hands, and see they are covered in blood. I look at Marlene and that is when I see that her hands are clean, did she even help Shauna. Her dress has blood on it, but that is from her kneeling next to her.

"What happened?"

"We were walking through the garden, that is where it happened. Zeke was on her left, and I was on her right. We were heading back towards the castle to see if Uriah and Eric had returned yet, since Zeke was hungry but he wanted to wait for his brother before they had breakfast. I thought that was nice of him." She starts to cry slightly, but to me they seem a bit forced. "We were just talking, I remember Shauna was laughing right before she screamed. Then I screamed when I saw her body fall on the ground with the knife in her back. Zeke checked her and told me to watch her and he ran off behind us into the woods. Then a few seconds later you showed up."

"So someone was in the woods and threw the knife at you three and it hit Shauna?"

Marlene just shrugs. For someone as girly as Marlene all this doesn't seem to be bothering her. Actually, a lot of things are not making since. I feel like I am missing something important, of course she could just be in shock, that makes since as well. I make sure to not show any emotion on my face. I need to watch her more carefully. I also need to talk to Tris. Oh, man Tris is still in her room.

"Let me know as soon as you hear something about Shauna's condition alright." I command, more harshly than I should have.

She simply nods. I stand and run back towards Tris. I run down the hall as fast as my feet can carry me and I stop in front of her door. I go to open the it, but then remember what I told her.

"Tris."

I knock.

"It's me Four, open up."

Tris POV

I hear the knob start to giggle.

"Come on... Tris. Open up."

"I shouldn't Four told me to wait for him."

"Who do you think told me to come and get you, how else would I have known where you were?"

It makes since but I still am not sure what to do.

"Where is Four?"

"He was taking Shauna to the infirmary. Marlene is with them."

"I think I am just going to wait here till Four comes back if that is alright by you."

"If you're sure, I'll go and get him then. He is pretty busy but hopefully he won't be too mad, I mean he sent me here and now I am going to go back without you and deal with him, but hey that is fine I guess. You ever seen Four annoyed or angry, it isn't pretty and it will be directed towards my failure and your stubbornness."

Now I feel bad. I don't want Four to be mad at anyone, and I definitely don't want him angry at me. I take a deep breathe, he knows he hit me where I can't argue. I have seen Tobias' temper and I don't want to be the cause of it, especially with so much else is going on.

"There is a desk in front of the door, it is going to take me a moment to move it."

"Can I help out in some way?"

"Can you try to push the door open it might move it enough to at least get me out or you in and moved the rest of the way back to where it belongs? Let me unlock the door real fast."

"Sure." I unlock the door. "Back up a bit, I don't want you to get caught up by accident."

I go back to sitting on the bed. Am I doing the right thing? Maybe he will be too weak to move the door and I can stay here anyway. The door starts moving slowly, but it is moving. Of course, with my luck lately I should have known that would happen. The door moves enough that he is able to enter my room. I automatically wish I hadn't agreed to this. I have no idea who this masked man is. I thought the voice sounded familiar but those eyes look foreign to me. This is not a dauntless solider I have seen before.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing a mask? What do you want with me?"

"Now, now princess, I told you I came here to get you and bring you to Four. Now come on, we have already spent too much time here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you take the mask off and tell me who you are." I put my foot down and cross my arms over my chest. I make sure to set a stern look on my face like Tobias does when he trains.

"Why are you so stubborn? I didn't want to have to do this, this way but you are leaving me little choice."

I instantly take a step back towards the bathroom, I don't like how that sentence came out of this masked man's mouth. I take a small step again, but his eyes dart from me to the bathroom door and he lunges at me. I try to run backwards, he grabs my arm at my elbow. I go to kick him but his other hand grabs me, so now I am balancing on one leg.

"Let me go now!" I scream through gritted teeth. I am not scared I am pissed, and maybe a little scared, but my adrenaline is high and all I know is that I want his hands off my body. I balance on my leg and jump turning my body enough to kick him in the back of the knee. He drops my leg and arm as he struggles to regain his balance without falling. I land on my side and quickly get back to my feet.

"Leave me alone."

"Now, now princess I see your even feistier now."

I see a smile creep up under his mask. I scramble to the bed. Than it hits me 'feisty' that is what the masked man called me on my first day in dauntless, well I hadn't actually made it to dauntless yet. My fingers brush the book I was reading. I am angry, this is the man that tried to kidnap me, to steal my virtue. I have an idea, but I need to be fast.

"Who sent you really, I know you weren't sent by Four. Who wants to hurt us?"

"You come with me and you'll find out, but I promise you princess you're coming with me one way or another. I have no problem knocking you out and carrying you, of course if you're unconscious I can always have more fun without your knowledge. It is up to you princess, do you want to trust me when your unable to protect yourself."

I shudder. I know exactly what this man, no this monster would do to me, he has already tried once, and if I am unable to protect myself he will succeed. I lower my arms to my side as well as my head. I am looking at my feet as I take a step towards him. He grabs my elbow again rougher this time, though I am not going to fight him anymore. He takes something out of his back pocket and connects it to my wrist then he grabs my other arm and does the same, I realize they are cuffs. I no longer have use of my arms.

I sigh, gritting my teeth I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me scared. I know Tobias will find me, he will always find me. I just hope he isn't too late. The last thing I see is my black garment bag hanging in the closet, my wedding dress inside of it. I hope I get to wear it, then the masked man places a blindfold over my eyes and I am at his mercy. I feel my feet leave the ground and my stomach land on something hard, his shoulder. I know not to scream. It wouldn't do any good anyway. The infirmary is on the other side of the castle. I just pray Tobias will find me.


	43. Chapter 43

Tobias POV

I turn the knob, maybe she fell asleep waiting or is in the bathroom. The door opens but not very much. Just enough for someone to leave or to enter. I feel my heart rate start to rise. I take out my gun and enter the room.

"Tris!" I practically scream. Nothing. Damn it, where is she. I look around the room for any sign of her, praying she left me a clue. Her shoes are lying by the side of the bed and my heart sinks. I look at the bed, our bed. I love sharing a bed with Tris, I wish we were still in bed together, but we aren't. I let the grief take me for a moment and sit on the bed. I feel something hard beneath me, and I jump off the bed throwing the sheets off of it. A book?

My book.

I pick it up. She must have been reading it, but why cover it as if she was hiding it, I wouldn't have minded. I open the cover and look at it. I see the inside leather binding has been indented. Thank god Tris, I think as I run over to the lamp to get a better look at the markings. I grab a piece of parchment and a quill. I quickly jot down everything before trying to decipher it. After I finish I check the back cover as well but I don't see anything else.

I look down at the paper...

 **4 Eric 1 meet 3 men woods tall mid brwn I love u find me T**

I stare at the message for a moment.

4- My name it is for me not Eric, a bit of the jealously I felt for a moment leaves me.

Eric- he must know something. Marlene said he went on patrol this morning with Uriah. I have to find him to get answers.

1 meet- the first time they met, on her trip to dauntless he was her guard. I asked for him. I knew she would need help. They were attacked, attacked by…

3 men woods- the people who attacked them. It must have been one of the men that has taken her.

Tall mid brwn- I understand the tall part, but what does mid brown mean.

I love u- I love you too Tris.

Find me- I will. I promise you.

T- Tris, my Tris.

I put my gun back into its holster and run straight to the guard station. I need to find Eric and I need him now. I still have the note in my hand in case he can figure out what mid brown means. I enter the guard station and see many eyes staring back at me. I realize that I have yet to wash any of Shauna's blood off of me. I don't have time for that right now though I need to find Tris.

"Where is ERIC?!"

The men all jump back. I must be in complete Four mode without even realizing it. Without Tris I am more him than Tobias.

"He should be coming back from the stables as we speak sir."

I run out of the station and head towards the stables. I see Ember, and I start to set up her saddle. I am sure I will be needing her soon. Finally, after what feels like hours though it was most likely three minutes tops I hear him and Uriah enter the stable. They both stop in their tracks when they see me. I wonder why, but then I remember Shauna's blood. I should really stop for a moment and clean up. Before anyone can speak I do.

"Uriah leave and go to the infirmary. You need to guard Shauna and Marlene. Also see if you can find Zeke he went after the attacker into the woods by the garden. NOW!"

He jumps off his horse and runs without a word. Eric just stays sitting on his horse. He knows he won't need to dismount, he sees me setting up Ember. He looks at me, all playfulness gone from his eyes.

"What happened, and where is she?"

He knows, knows I wouldn't leave her in a crisis, I would take her with me to protect her. I need to find her now.

I mount Ember, and trot slowly over to Eric as to not frighten her. I hand him the parchment. He looks it over a few seconds before looking up at me.

"What does mid brown mean?"

"It isn't mid brown."

I look at him waiting for him to continue.

"It states that it is the middle guy the one with brown eyes. The other two had green eyes. That was the only feature we could see. The middle guy was the one that was in charge of the others, he was the one that tried to…hurt her in multiple ways."

Hurt her in multiple ways? My eyes widen at realization of what Eric is telling me, he was the one that caused the bruises on Tris' thighs. I am even madder now. He better not hurt my Tris. He better not touch her like that again.

"Zeke ran off into the woods looking for the attacker so Tris would have been taken a different way as not to be seen, which way did you and Uriah come back?"

It is now I realize that I have not really thought about Zeke. I hope he is alright, but I just don't have the time to worry about him, he can protect himself. I need to protect Tris.

"The front."

"So that leaves the west and the south. Do you think they would have gone into town?"

I watch Eric as he thinks for a moment. He shakes his head no.

"So, that leaves the south, back towards Abnegation. Show me where you and Tris were attacked."

Eric nods and with that we are both off in hopes of finding Tris. The sounds of our horses galloping across the road fill my ears. As we get closer to the attack site, we slow down to lessen the noise we are making, we don't want to scare anyone off and lose Tris in the process. We stop a few feet further down the road and tie the horses to a nearby tree branch. I give Ember a final pat and some water before removing my gun from its home and start walking slightly behind Eric. He is leading me towards the place Tris and subsequently he was attacked. It has been over a month since that day, but I can only hope we still might find clues to where she is now.

I try to walk as quietly as possible put there are too many leaves and small twigs on the ground. Each step I take I fear we are giving away our position. I grimace, as does Eric, it seems we are both thinking the same thing. We look at each other, I give him a small reassuring smile he returns it, and we continue on.

Eric stops abruptly, and I sort of slam right into his back. He turns his head with a look of incredulous as he stares at me with his mouth agape.

"Really?"

I just shrug, I really have nothing to say. He knows I wasn't paying attention, as do I. My mind is on Tris, I am worried about her, worried she is hurt, scared, or dead. I shake my head clear of that last thought. She isn't dead, I have not felt my heart break into a million pieces of incurable sadness. She is alive because I am.

"Sorry." I whisper back.

He just shakes his head at me.

"It is right over this hill, where I found her after they separated us during the attack."

We share a look and cock our guns removing the safety and getting into a slightly spread out position. Erik still in lead and me covering him from behind. We creep slowly up the hill our ears straining to hear anything that could help us find Tris. At the top of the hill there is a large rock we stop there and hide behind it. Eric and I slowly raise our heads over it to get a view of our surroundings. In the woods a bit in the distance I see a few tents, and a group of men making a fire for the night. I nudge Eric and point in that direction. He takes out his binoculars that he uses for patrol. He goes to hand them to me, but I shake my head. I need a level head and right now I would see Tris anywhere even if she isn't in the camp. I think he understands because he just nods.

Eric looks through the binoculars. I feel like he has been looking for hours, but it has only been a minute tops. When he brings them down I look at him expectantly. The look in his eyes says it all, I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly trying to calm myself.

"I don't know for sure, but there are 3 guards outside of a tent in the far corner, I have not seen anyone enter or exit it, but there is a light inside and the outline of the shadow of a person in it. The shadow appears to be in the middle of the tent either leaning up against the support or tied to it. But the shadow isn't moving if she is in that camp, I bet you it is her in that tent."

"Plan of attack?"

"What do you want to do, we could go back and gather more people and risk them moving her or her not even be there in turn wasting precious time to find her and get her back safely. Or we can wait till dark and sneak in and try to take out the guards without anyone knowing and check out the tent, if it is her then we get her out, if not we leave and keep looking for her elsewhere."

I am sitting with my back to the giant rock really thinking what would be the best course of action. I understand why he wants me to make the decision, both options have major negatives and would be dangerous to either Tris or us. I close my eyes trying to clear my head, I need to make this decision which is better for her, when I open my eyes after a few seconds I know the answer. I turn to Eric, he is already looking at me. He places his hand on my shoulder a small smile rest on his face, it lightens up his features slightly. I tighten my slumped shoulders and take a deep breathe.

"We wait till nightfall."


	44. Chapter 44

Tris POV

I don't know where we are going and I don't know how long we have been traveling. I am just thankful that the masked man finally took me off his shoulder, and put me on a horse, I assume the masked man is behind me. I feel slightly nauseous of the proximity of our bodies after what this man has done in the past, but I know there is nothing I can currently do, and am slightly thankful that I won't fall off the horse.

We stop after well I am not sure, I feel him leave my back, and hands grabbing a hold of my waist and legs. That means at least two people, I wonder if all three of the original attackers are here. Where ever here happens to be. I feel the ground beneath my feet, I really should have put on shoes after I got dressed. It feels like grass and dirt and leaves, it is slightly moist so I know it isn't too late in the afternoon if the dew is still on the ground or at least the sun doesn't shine well enough here to dry it. Based on the amount of leaves we must be at least near a group of trees. I wonder if these guys actually brought me back to where they attacked me on my journey to dauntless. If that is the case then I am in luck, Eric will know exactly where that was since he was almost killed there. Of course with my luck we are nowhere near that location and Tobias will not be able to find me. It's not like we still know anything about these people other than the fact that they don't really like me or Tobias.

I am pushed forward and nearly fall flat on my face, I would have if a large hand didn't block my path. It felt cold and strong against my stomach. As soon as I regained my balance the hand moves and grabs my elbow dragging me to an unknown location. I hear twigs crunching under my feet, and I know they must be bleeding, the sticks and rocks are digging into my feet. It hurts but I will not let my captures know. I feel fabric across my arm it is stiff and thick. The ground turns to dirt and I am pushed into a hard object. The hand on my elbow relaxes slightly I know I will have a bruise there. I feel my wrists being pulled back and relief floods my left one as the cuff is taken off of me. My relief though is short lived as I am turned around and re-cuffed around a poll, not as tight as before at least.

"I am going to remove your blindfold, if you scream I will cut out your tongue. Understand."

"Y-yes."

I close my eyes unsure of how bright it is and really not wanting to be blinded. I feel fresh air on my face for the first time since being taken from my the castle. I slowly blink my eyes open and take in the sight before me. I lift my head up and see the masked man in front of me, he looks down and without another word walks out the tent. I feel a hand on my shoulder pushing me down to the ground I scrap the back of my leg against the poll. When I hit the ground the hand leaves my shoulder. I don't see anyone leaving so I assume they are still in the tent with me. I turn my body as much as I can and see a person sitting with their back to me, I guess they are watching the rear of the tent. I turn back to where I can rest my back completely on the poll. It isn't exactly comfortable but at least it is support.

I bring my knees up to my chest and then put one back down straight in front of me. Blood surrounds my leg, but right now my only goal is to be comfortable, or as comfortable as I can be. I lay my head on the poll and sigh. I don't know how long I am sitting here, shifting my body switching my knees positions and rolling my neck to keep it from going stiff. At some point I must have fallen asleep, I open my eyes and it is now dark. I have been gone all day, and I am worried Tobias will not be able to find me once it gets to dark out tonight. I wonder how long we will stay in this camp before they decide to kill me or move me. I turn my body around again to see if the other person is still in the tent with me, I end up scooting around the whole poll. I am alone. I smile slightly but then allow it to fall, I am alone. Did they leave me here to die, alone and afraid?

I let a single tear fall from my eyes. I wish Tobias was here, will he ever find me, will it be in time, what will happen to him, will he be forced to take another bride, would he end up loving her like I love him, like he loves me?

"I love you Tobias, I am so sorry."

I am sitting hands around a poll, unsure how long it has been since I was taken. I should have listened to Tobias. I should have never allowed myself to be taken, I should have told the voice before I knew it as the masked man that Tobias would never stay angry at me for long. He told me to stay until he came back, I didn't listen and now I am here. I let out a small sob like noise, but remembered I needed to be quiet if they are even still around. Tears are falling freely now, silently but fast. I am no longer in control of my emotions, I am too lost in the grief. I try to breathe deeply to calm myself but all it does is make me choke and cough. In my head it is too loud, so I swallow them burning my throat making tears continue to fall. Soon enough i feel the pull of darkness taking me once again.

"Tobias" I whisper. Then nothing.


	45. Chapter 45

Tobias POV

It has been ten hours since Tris was taken. The sun set an hour ago. Eric and I have watched, waiting for the right time to enter the unknown camp before us. We have witnessed someone leave the tent but the shadow in the middle has remained moving very little if any. Each tent in the camp has begun to turn off their lanterns giving the campsite an eerie glow. I was thankful that Eric always packs extra food when he patrols, we were able to eat a small ration of food about five hours ago. I know I am starving, pretty sure Eric is but I hope Tris isn't. The odds are that she is. We have taken turns resting while the other keeps a watchful eye on everything. I am watching right now as Eric rests. I decide I can't wait any longer, I just need to know if Tris is here or if we have to keep looking. I lightly kick Eric in the leg to wake him. He mumbles something under his breath and rolls the other direction. I roll my eyes as I squat down to shake him awake.

"Eric, come one man it's time."

Eric slowly starts to sit up and he stretches out his arms and legs.

"What time is it?"

"Somewhere between seven and eight. Most of the camp is dark now except the tent that we are interested in and the camp fire. There are two guards in front of the tent and I can't tell if there are any behind, too dark."

Eric nods.

"So we go in through the back. If it is too dark for us to see them then that must mean it's too dark for them to see us. Plus, we are in all black that has to help out some. I'll lead you take the rear, if things go south I expect you to take care of yourself. You need to be king, we can't let these traitors win."

I leave a good three feet between us, as we make our way down the hill through the tree line towards the back of the tent. I keep praying that Tris is in there alive and unharmed. Luck is on our side as there are no guards in the back of the tent, but there is also no entrance either. Eric pulls out a long sharp blade and quickly, but quietly tears a seam of the tent from top to bottom big enough for us to enter, I guess this tent has a back entrance now. He pockets the blade when finished and holds up two fingers, his hand moves from my direction to the tent. His fingers in front of his mouth willing me to be as silent as a mouse. I nod in understanding as he grabs a side of the now torn tent opening it just enough for me to enter.

I slip in unnoticed and pull the opposite side of the tent flap for Eric to enter. He looks behind him once last time before walking into the tent.

Tris POV

I am alive. I smile at the thought. My smile falters slightly when I hear the sound of fabric being torn apart. It is behind me. I close my eyes as fast as I can and pretend to still be asleep. I hear a single set of footsteps, than nothing, than a second set of feet start to move. They are moving towards me. My heart rate picks up when I feel the cold metal of a knife on my forearm. This is it they are here to kill me I open my eyes, about to scream. Instead I release more silent tears. The difference is that these tears are happy ones.

Tobias POV

Once Eric and I are both in the tent I allow myself to look around. There is nothing in the tent other than a lantern and a small blonde figure attached to the support poll in the middle of the tent. I take a large gulp of air willing myself to continue, it must be Tris, but then again the blonde looks dead. I feel my heart begin to hurt, I shake my head trying to clear it. I look at Eric and nod towards the figure. We silently creep towards it, my breathing becoming harder to control. I just want to scream her name out. Eric gets to her first and takes out his knife again and brings it to her cuffed arms. He works on freeing her while I go to the front of this person that I now know is my Tris. I see her blink her eyes open and I am flooded with relief. She looks at me as if questioning if I am real. Tears start falling down her face, a smile on her cracked yet still inviting lips. I kiss her on the forehead and hold her by her shoulders helping to support her. I have not allowed myself to take my eyes away from hers, though I know I should be checking her body for wounds. I fear if I break eye contact with her she will disappear so I remain staring into her tear soak eyes.

Eric finally frees her arms and Tris falls forward no longer being able to support herself upright, I automatically wrap my arms around her into a hug, she doesn't seem to be able to return the gesture, her arms are most likely to stiff. I place one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders and lift her up. Eric is a head of us, gun back in his hand and at the ready. He opens the flap we made in the rear of the tent and sticks his head out, when he deems the area safe enough he motions for me to leave the tent with Tris in my arms. I take one more look at her and notice she has fallen asleep, too much excitement for her. I don't blame her. The three of us make our way back to our horses, luckily the three of us made it back without having to deal with any of the kidnappers. Once we made it back to the main road I allow myself to relax a bit, I see Eric do the same though not much. If we were attacked he is the only one able actually fight at the moment.

I see our horses in the distance, when I reach Ember she nuzzles mine and Tris' shoulder. She missed me and was probably worried in her own way. I hand Eric Tris so I can mount Ember, he hands her back to me as gently as he can. I wrap my arms protectively around her limp body caging her in, Eric mounts his horse and we speed off back to Dauntless. We make it back faster than I thought possible. Guards are waiting at the front for us I assume. Eric dismounts first and I hand him Tris. I jump off Ember the guards take the two horses back to the stables and given strict orders to feed, water and wash the horses before leaving them. Eric and I take Tris to the infirmary to clean her wounds, I don't know when I notice it but at some point I realized the back of her legs were bloody.

I lay her gently on the bed and pull up a chair, I send Eric off. He has had a long day as well and I am sure he wants to eat and relax. He walks out the door and I take Tris' hand into my own. I kiss each of her knuckles and then her hand. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, I try to be as gentle as possible I really don't want to wake her. I hear the door open and am surprised to see Eric, Zeke and Hana walk in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whisper.

Eric walks over to me and hands me a water bottle, two sandwiches and an apple. I look at him with a small smile on my face. "Thank you Eric, but shouldn't you be resting as well?"

"I ate something already, Zeke found me while I was heading back over here with your food. Hana was with him, they were worried about you and Tris, but Zeke has some news as well. I will leave you guys now. I am going to talk to a few guards then head to bed, let me know if you need anything no matter the time alright." I nod.

"Thank you for your help today Eric."

"It's my job sir, but even if it wasn't I still would have that is what friends do for each other."

With that Eric walks out of the room and softly closes the door. I turn towards Zeke and Hana. Hana is leaning over Tris, pushing her hair away from her face. She turns towards a small table beside the bed and pours some water into a bowl, takes a cloth and wets it. She squeezes out the water, I watch the water drip back into the bowl I find it oddly mesmerizing. I watch as Hana, my aunt, the queen of Dauntless wash Tris' feet ridding them of dried blood and dirt. She has a small smile placed on her face, a motherly smile. She cares for Tris as much as Zeke and Eric do. My heart swells a bit at the site. They may not be my actual mom and brother but I am so happy they see me and Tris like they were. I could never repay them for that.

"Hey Four, I have something I need to tell you."

I turn towards Zeke he is leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. I allow myself to really look him over. He is slumped more than normal, his eyes are red, puffy. He has been crying. I try and figure out why, then I remember what else has happened this morning, Shauna.

"Is she…" I don't want to finish that question.

Zeke shakes his head no. I breathe a sigh of relief. I know how much Zeke cares for her. I mindlessly eat one of the sandwiches in about three bites.

"She was stabbed in the middle of her back. The knife cut through part of her spine. She won't be able to walk again. I don't know what I am going to do."

Shauna won't be able to walk again. I allow the words to sink in before speaking a word. I open my mouth but before I can say anything I hear Tris moan. All three of us stop what we were doing. Zeke pushes himself off the wall and walks next to me, Hana stands up straight arms crossed over her chest and I just stare at Tris. The three of us trying to decide what to do next and it all rests on Tris.


	46. Chapter 46

Tris POV

I open my eyes, and close them instantly. It is too bright. I let out a moan. I feel confused, hungry, tired, and at that moment a rush of memories hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes shoot open and I jolt upright.

I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder I look to my right and see Hana on my left is Tobias. I smile at him. In front of me Zeke waves slightly, I go to lift my arm and wince at the sudden pain, the four of us look at my arm. I don't remember hurting it, but maybe the cuffs did more damage than I realized.

"I'll go get the doctor." Zeke supplied. I watch him leave before putting my attention back onto Tobias.

"I knew you would find me." I try to smile but I am shocked at the sound of my voice it is croaky and dry.

Hana hands me a bottle of water and I smile at her nodding my head. She smiles back. The water is cold and smooth against my lips and throat. I swallow loudly in a very non-lady like manner. I flush with embarrassment. I hear Hana chuckle slightly, and I feel a bit better.

"I will always find you, Tris." Tobias removes his hand from my shoulder and cups my cheek, I lean into it and he leans down kissing my forehead. "Are you hungry?" He hands me a sandwich, I eat it in a matter of seconds.

The door opens and Zeke comes running in dragging a doctor behind him by his arm. Zeke lets him go and the doctor smooths out his clothes before stepping towards me.

"Princess, how are you feeling?"

How am I feeling, I feel like I got kidnapped and dragged to god knows where and chained to a poll in a tent with no shoes, food or water.

"I am alright I guess considering. My arm hurts though, and I am sure I have some cuts on my feet and I remember some blood pooling around me when I was sitting so I must have a cut on one of my legs."

I see Tobias grimace, I know it bothers him that I was hurt, but it could have been worse I am sure of that. I could be dead, still lost, not found until I was a cold stiff being. I shudder.

The doctor turns to Hana, Zeke and Tobias, and asks them to step outside. Hana nods and immediately grabs Zeke and walks out the door. Tobias doesn't even flinch. I know he isn't going to leave and I wouldn't want him to either.

The doctor gives him one more look Tobias just glares at him in return. He gulps nods and proceeds to exam me, starting with my feet. I grasp Tobias' hand and squeeze when something hurts. My feet were the least of my concerns, a few minor scraps nothing bad. My right leg had a huge gash on it the length of my knee to the middle of my calf. The doctor had Tobias hold down my leg while he cleaned it and stitched me up. I cried in pain every time the needle punched through my skin. Tobias kept apologizing to me. Thankfully the doctor had deemed my leg good enough, wrapped it in a bandage and started to look at my arm. It turns out I had a dislocated shoulder, I have learned after getting it set that I never want to dislocate anything ever again. Tobias was trying to lighten the mood telling me how he has dislocated his arm, knee and wrist before, but the blinding pain of setting my shoulder just had me yelling at him to shut up. The doctor finally finishes and leaves. I lay my head onto Tobias' shoulder and cry into his shirt. He gently wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"Tobias, what happened this morning before," I gesture to myself, "all of this happened?"

Tobias POV

Listening to Tris scream in pain was almost too much to handle. I wish I could take all her pain away. I wish she never got hurt to begin with, but I promise myself that I will not let those people whoever they are hurt her and cause her this much pain ever again. She is crying now on my shoulder at least the screams have stopped. I gently wrap my arms around her waist not wanting to cause any more discomfort for her. I kiss the top of her head. I would kiss her everywhere if I could, just to feel her, to know she is truly here back with me, I am scared to go back to sleep worried that this was all a dream and Tris would still be missing out there somewhere alone.

"Tobias, what happened this morning before all of this happened?"

This question brings me back to the present. I take a deep breath and look her in the eyes. I place her back onto the bed fully resting her back on the headboard. I take her hands in mine and kiss each knuckle. I take a deep breath and begin to regale the events of earlier.

"Is Shauna…is she" I place my finger on Tris' lips stopping her from continuing.

"She is alive, but she won't be able to walk again. Zeke is upset for obvious reasons and we aren't really sure what to do next."

"What do you mean you're not sure, you get her a wheelchair and push her around and when she is strong enough she can do it herself. Zeke loves her I've seen it and I know she loves him, this shouldn't change any of that. She may not like it at first but she will get used to it."

I think about what Tris says. She is right I would rather have her broken than not at all and I am positive Zeke feels the same way about Shauna. I need to talk to him, but like hell I am going to leave Tris again. I sigh. I let go of Tris' hands and stand.

"I'll be right back, I am just stepping into the hall real quick."

I kiss her lips and smile into them. I stand and walk out the door into the hall, luck on my side yet again because Zeke is still there sitting in the hallway his back against the wall and knees to his chest. His hands covering his face.

"Hey."

Zeke lifts his head and looks at me his eyes puffy and red. I see a tear falling down his cheek. I ignore it.

"Hey Four. How is Tris, I heard screaming."

"She is alright a few scraps, she needed stitches in her leg and had to set a dislocated shoulder."

"Well that explains the screaming." I can tell he is trying to lighten the mood, I give him a small smile.

"Yeah. Hey would you mind coming back into the room with me real fast, I want to talk to you but I don't really want to leave Tris alone right now, I promised her I wouldn't."

"Sure." Zeke replies somberly, nothing like the Zeke I know and love. I can't help the frown on my face.

We both enter Tris' room and I resume my previous position in the chair next to her, her hand in mine.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Shauna, just hear me out."

I start explaining Tris' idea to Zeke at some points it looks like I have lost him and at others he just seems deep in thought, after I finish I wait for him to speak.

"You would really allow that for me?"

"Of course Zeke, were family, were brothers. If that is what you want then it's what we will do."

Zeke smiles so brightly I think I might go blind.

"Thank you Tris, Four. Thank you I am going to tell Shauna right now, and then send a message to the Erudite kingdom to get one sent here by tomorrow. Thank you." With that Zeke flies out of the room and towards the woman he loves, Shauna.

I look back at Tris and see she has a smile on her face yet her eyes look confused. Then it dawns on me, Tris doesn't know how things all work in dauntless. I need to tell her.

"Tris, I- Dauntless works a little differently than other kingdoms, since we are meant to protect the other kingdoms our city is more rigorous, there is a reason people think we are always looking for a fight, it is because we are trained to always be at the ready, have you noticed that no one on the castle grounds is not in top physical form even the maids are all trained to protect themselves, No one is allowed in the castle for longer than a visit if they are physically unable to handle our ways of life. That would normally include Shauna, but me being the king soon enough, I can change the rule for her, for you, for Zeke. So I am."

She looks at me in shock. I think this probably should have been mentioned sooner, but it kind of slipped my mind. Even Marlene and Shauna knew about this, that is why she and Zeke have been so upset besides the other part of it. No one wants to be hurt that bad, of course if I was Shauna I would be happy to be alive. Though I can still understand where they are coming from, they are in love and if I didn't allow this they could never be together.


	47. Chapter 47

Tris POV

It's been three days since everything happened with Shauna and myself. Tobias has been by my side as much as he can and if it wasn't him it was Eric. Eric also has placed guards with Shauna and Marlene. Today I am allowed to leave the infirmary, though I will have to return in a few days to have my stitches removed from my leg. I get up out of the bed I have been stuck in for the first time and nearly fall flat on my face, and I would have if Tobias wasn't there to catch me. I realize that I can't put full pressure on my one leg, it feels like I will pop all my stitches and reopen the wound on my leg, forcing me back in that awful bed, and away from Tobias again. I think he notices me struggling and bends down placing an arm under my knees and his other behind my shoulders and lifts me up, carrying me bridal style to the dining hall, being careful of my leg. I feel slightly embarrassed by his actions but I love the closeness this creates. He places me gently down into a chair and sits next to me kissing my forehead before turning to Uriah.

Tobias POV

I can't wait for Tris to finally get out of the infirmary. Our bed is lonely without her and the truth of the matter is I can't sleep without her. These past three nights have been torturous without her, and yet I feel so guilty feeling this way while Zeke and Shauna's lives are drastically changed. Shauna is learning to get around the castle in her chair. Zeke carries her up and down the stairs numerous times a day, but he always has a smile on his face, Shauna smiles up at him each time with nothing but love in her heart. I am happy I told them she could stay. I have had some of the castle workers put together a wedding gift for the two of them, I have designed a small cottage that will be put in the garden and a ramp into the castle so she can get into the dining hall, ballroom and meeting rooms. I hope they will like it.

I decide to stop trying to sleep yet again and head to the training room. I take out my frustrations on one of the many punching bags that reside there. Soon I am lost to the rhythmic sound of my flesh hitting fabric, I don't stop till the sun has risen high in the sky, I finish and look down at my now red and swollen knuckles. I sigh deeply and head back to my room to shower and get dressed. The warm water soothes my muscles and I breathe a sigh of relief. As I slip my shoes on a small smile creeps onto my face, in a matter of moments Tris will no longer be confined to a small room, to a bed, I will get to eat with her again, and Eric will no longer be watching her at night. Instead she will be wrapped in my arms lying beside me in our bed.

I enter her room with a new vigor, excited for the rest of our day together without being separated by means beyond our control. I will not let her out of my sight as long as it can be helped. I can't live through that experience again, I almost lost her completely, and it nearly killed me in the process. We can't allow these people to win, and the only way to insure that is to make it to our wedding and our crowns. I watch her as she gets up out of the bed, I stay close by in case she needs the support and I am glad I did. As soon as she tries to put pressure on her legs she loses her resolve and almost lands on the ground face first. I see her face contort in pain as she tries to take a step even with me supporting her and I just can't take it. I bend down and place my one arm behind her legs being careful of her stitches and the other behind her shoulders lifting her up bridal style. I smile inwardly thinking about when I get to do this for real. With her small frame in my arms I feel complete and warm as I walk us to the dining hall. When we reach our destination I gently place Tris into a chair and kiss her forehead, before seeing Uriah and begin a conversation with him as I wait for breakfast to arrive.

"How you doing?" I ask him.

I feel like conversations between us is foreign and always has been. He just seems to always be where Zeke is and I have just been accepting the fact he is there. But to actually strike up a conversation with only him seems awkward, and I feel bad about it. He looks at me a little shocked, and I feel even guiltier that I have treated my other cousin so poorly. How can one feel like a brother while his brother feel like a cousin? I have been raised with the both of them, always together playing pranks on me on each other and yet our relationship is skewed.

"I'm alright I guess. Marlene has been a bit distant as of late, but I can understand that with everything that has been going on lately. I just wish I was here when it happened. Maybe if I was here instead of with Eric none of this would have happened. You know."

Has he been feeling guilty this whole time? I frown slightly and touch his shoulder producing a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"It isn't your fault, it isn't any of our faults. Something happened that was completely out of all of our hands. Now we all are having to deal with the consequences of other people's actions, and we will. It is in our blood to be stronger, to fight harder, and to win."

"Thanks Four, and you know what you're right. Do you think Zeke will be joining us today, I really miss him?"

"Honestly most likely not. He won't leave Shauna alone so he will probably eat with her, but don't worry I am working on something that will make at least that one aspect better for everyone. Now, why don't you move over to Marlene and give her a hug and your famous smile and brighten up her day. Maybe a ride into the city and buy her a necklace or something like that she would enjoy it."

Uriah smiles slightly and nods. He gets up and moves next to Marlene, she smiles warmly at his approach. I just now see that she was sitting alone. Breakfast is served, once they are done eating Uriah takes Marlene's hand and escorts her to what I assume is the carriage to take her into the city. Tris and I enjoy a quiet meal, and I bask in the simplicity of it. Afterwards, I lift her back into my arms and ascend the stairs to our room. I place her on the counter in the bathroom and start a bath for her, knowing she would have some issues standing for a shower.

"I'll send a maid in to help you."

"Thank you Tobias, for everything."

"Of course." I kiss her forehead and watch her eyes close at the touch of my lips to her skin, a smile crosses her face, making one grow on mine.

I exit the bathroom and send someone in to help her. I am sitting in my desk chair going over some training formations for the soldiers, when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I put my papers down and look over my shoulder. A smile appears on my face reaching I assume to my eyes. Tris is standing before me without anyone supporting her, and she is wearing a simple black dress that goes to her ankles covering her legs, but it fits her perfectly, she looks beautiful.

"You look good Tris." I state as I stand up from the chair and cross the room to her, I am being pull to her, she is my true north and I wouldn't want it any other way. I wrap my arms gently around her waist and bring her into a hug. I smile bigger as I feel her arms wrap around me though I don't know if it is for the comfort or the support.

I kiss the top of her head, as my fingers tangle into her slightly wet hair. I feel her hands grasp tightly to my hips, I know now her strength is wavering. I lower my hands to her waist and lift her in the air, spinning her around in a circle, a smile on her lips and a laugh escaping her mouth. This moment is perfect. I lower her so that her lips are level with mine, her fingers clasp together around my neck as our eyes meet and our lips connect. I'm not sure how long we stay connected, I lose all track of time when I am with Tris like this. I don't know when I start to move but at some point my legs make contact with the side of the bed, and I slowly sit on the edge without stopping our kiss. We only break the kiss to breathe before connecting our lips once again. Tris shifts her body and straddles me, the action makes me sit up straighter without hesitation. My hands lower to her hips squeezing slightly, still aware of her injuries. I feel her hands that were resting on my thighs slowly creep up under the hem of my shirt, her cool delicate hands traveling up my abdomen, over my chest and once again our lips separate as she pulls my shirt over my head. She smiles slyly as she drops it on the floor and connects our lips once more. Her fingers traveling up and down my spine sending shivers through my body of both electricity and warmth. I shift our bodies so that she is laying under me and I am supporting my weight on my forearms, my legs straddling her body. I break contact with her lips and travel down her jaw line to her neck enjoying the feeling of her soft flesh between my lips. I feel her body jolt from excitement but then her face contorts slightly as she hisses in pain. I stop instantly all lust replace with worry that I hurt her more than she already was. I rise off of her and cast a worried look into her eyes.

"Sorry." She's sorry? She has nothing to be sorry for I am the one that caused her pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Tris, besides it is better that we stopped before things got any more heated."

It's true, much more of Tris and I doubt I would have been able to stop. I would love not to stop, but until we are married I don't want to get carried away. Besides, I should have known better she just got out of the infirmary, I mentally scold myself as I put my shirt back over my head.

I see Tris agree with me as she nods her head in response.

"Is there anything you want to do today, I know you wanted to go for a ride when you got out of the infirmary but you're not cleared till your stitches come out and that gash on your leg heals, we don't want an infection."

"Do you think we could go visit Shauna and Zeke. I kind of miss them."

"Sure." I smile, I miss Zeke too and after my conversation with Uriah I know he does as well, maybe I will tell them what I am doing for them, that way Shauna can give the workers some ideas for her new home.


	48. Chapter 48

Tris POV

While walking, slowly towards Shauna's room I keep thinking how I couldn't believe that just happened. I just completely lost all concept of well everything that wasn't Tobias. I feel my face get warm, I look out of the corner of my eyes toward Tobias and see him smirking, I know he sees me blush. He must know what I am thinking about, this just makes me blush more. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. No need to embarrass myself further.

"Calm down Tris." Tobias whispers into my ear sending a chill down my spine.

I hit him playfully in the chest. "That's not helping."

He chuckles. "I know." I roll my eyes and laugh with him. I knock on the door.

"Come in," I hear Shauna yell.

Tobias POV

God I love it when Tris blushes.

"Come in," Shauna's voice breaks my train of thought.

I clear my throat while still staring at Tris. How long was I staring at Tris? I quickly shift my eyes to the door. I turn the knob and opening it as I place my hand on Tris' lower back guiding her through the threshold. Shauna is sitting up in her bed her back resting against the headboard while Zeke is sitting on the foot of the bed, Shauna's feet in his lap he appears to be stretching out her legs.

"Tris!" Shauna yells. She is obviously excited to see her again, I guess they get along better then Tris and Marlene do.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" I laugh.

"Oh, Four I didn't see you there…" She is laughing too.

I bring a chair over to the bed and help Tris sit in it. I sit on the floor with my back against the side of her chair I bring my knees up and rest my arms on them. I feel Tris mindlessly run her fingers through my hair, I lean my head back against the chair, I close my eyes and smile.

"So Tris how are you feeling? When did you get out?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well I asked first." I open my eyes just in time to see Shauna stick her tongue out at Tris. Yes, they definitely get along better.

Tris explains how she got out early today and that she is doing alright, but she has to go back in a few days to get the stitches out and check the wound out.

"Can I see it?"

"Really? Even I don't want to see it?" Tris laughs as she nods her head.0

I turn my head to the side to make sure Tris doesn't need my help getting up, she struggles a bit, but I know she doesn't want my help with this, she possibly feels awkward with her issues with walking while Shauna can't walk at all.

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Shauna gasp. Her hand going over her mouth.

"Tris I have got to say that is just nasty." Gee thanks Zeke, I roll my eyes.

Tris quickly sits down after that. "Thanks Zeke." Tris says with a bit of sarcasm. I chuckle as Tris' hand resumes its previous task of running through my hair.

I realize I haven't really spoken so I decide now is as good of time as ever.

"So guys I have something I want to tell you." Everyone looks at me even Tris has no clue what I am talking about. I take a deep breath and rub the back of my neck out of nerves. "So as you know the castle isn't the best place for you currently." I state staring directly at Shauna, she lowers her head but nods. "I have decided that you will no longer be living in the castle."

"What!" Zeke interrupts, he sounds heart broken and angry.

I raise my hand up before he can continue. He silences immediately, sometimes it is good to have this power. I don't want Zeke to say anything he might later regret.

"Anyway as I was saying, you will no longer be staying in the castle. I am sorry but there is just no logical way of having you stay on the second floor of a place that all daily activities happen on the first. Because of this I have ordered the start of your new home located in the garden, as well as a ramp into the castle from that side so you and Zeke will be able to join us for meals, meetings, and parties." Shauna's face mirrors Zeke's of both shock and joy, I'm not sure which is more present. "I was hoping you could give the builders some design ideas, for your bathroom, bedroom, living space, and a possible nursery or two." At that last statement Shauna's eyes widen and face reddens slightly. "How does that sound?"

I look over at Tris she is smiling, I see love and pride in her eyes. It warms my heart and I smile. She leans down and kisses the top of my head like I always do to her.

"Thank you so much Four, you have no idea what this means to me to us." Shauna says through tears taking a hold of Zeke's hand.

"Don't mention it that is what families do."

She motions for me to come over to her, I jump up from the floor and walk to her side. She grabs my shirt and yanks me down the level of her face and wraps her arms around me crying into my shoulder. I am hesitant at first but soon wrap her into a hug. Zeke's mouth drops to the floor. I am not one for this type of gesture unless it is Tris, but Tris makes me want to be better, to be like I am right at this moment.

I exit the embrace and clap a hand on Zeke's shoulder, he looks up at me and mouths a 'thank you' I nod and lift Tris out of the chair before sitting down and placing her on my lap. She wraps an arm around me and lays her head on my chest over my heart. We talk with Zeke and Shauna for a few hours, but Shauna starts to get tired, we say our farewell and head towards the carriages.

I want to surprise Tris but I decide she has had enough excitement for a while, so I explain to her how she is going to be getting a weapon, from the local gunsmith in town. She smiles, but I can tell it is slightly forced. I know she doesn't want to kill people or hurt them if she can help it, but after what just happened I am not taking no for an answer.

Tris POV

The ride to the gunsmith is short and silent. I have been lost in my own mind, a gun is that really what Tobias thinks I need to be safe? Is it what I need to be safe? Would I even use it? I sigh as the carriage reaches its destination. Tobias practically jumps out of the carriage and plants his feet firmly on the ground before extending an arm out for me to grasp. I take it without hesitation. When I am on solid ground again I look up at him and look into his eyes, those eyes would never do anything to hurt me not purposely anyway, if he thinks I need a weapon then I resolve that I actually do. We walk hand and hand into the gunsmiths shop. It smells of metal and fire.

"Excuse me sir." Tobias always being polite.

It doesn't matter to him if you are royalty or a pauper, I respect him immensely for that trait. The gunsmith looks away from his current project to see us waiting at his counter. A small smile crosses his face as he stands up to walk towards us.

"Sire, what can I do for you two today?"

"I need to procure a weapon for my fiancé." I smile when he gestures towards me I love how that sounds coming from him in regards to myself.

"You want the princess to have a gun?"

I understand why he is confused, I would be as well in his position. Tobias only nods, his smile faltering slightly. Tobias does not like his actions to be questioned. I see the gunsmith swallow hard and nod. He ushers us to his displays letting Tobias look around at all the options. I stand beside him, waiting patiently for his decision. Tobias ends up selecting 4 guns for me to choose from. I look at them all lying on the counter in front of me, how am I supposed to decide which is best. I furrow my eyebrows and look up to him, he is already staring at me. I watch as he picks the first one up off the counter and place it in my hand. He lifts my arm slightly and tells me to hold it properly. I obey, this gun feel to heavy and my grip falters rather quickly. I shake my head no, and put it back on the counter, I repeat this with the remaining guns. Narrowing my choice there are now only two guns to choose from. I smile.

I watch Tobias check the magazine, the sight, the trigger and the grip. Finally he puts down one of the guns and hands the gunsmith the other.

"Very good choice. It will be ready this time Friday."

With that Tobias and I nod and walk outside the shop. I take a large breathe of the fresh air. I close my eyes and revel in it. When I open them again I see that we are not too far from the waterfall, I look at Tobias and see him smile wider as he takes my hand. I love how I can communicate with him without needing words.

Tobias POV

I watch her as she walks to the water's edge. She is confident and poised. I know I am staring to long, but I can't help myself. Her hair sways gently as she takes in the sight before her. Her cheeks raising letting me know she is smiling. It makes me smile too. I quietly walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her small waist. I lean my chin on her shoulder as her hands rest on top of mine. In this moment there is nothing but us, and it is perfect.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias."


	49. Chapter 49

Tobias POV

We are all sitting around Shauna's bed. She has been in higher spirits since Tris and I came to visit last. Uriah seems happy to be around Zeke again, but I can't help thinking Marlene seems a bit off. I am reminded of the day of the attacks and how off she seemed then too, maybe just maybe she was involved. I shake my head to clear the thought, it is absolutely absurd. Marlene is the most girly person I have ever met, she could never get her hands dirty. Now that I think about it, she didn't she didn't have blood on her hands. She never touched Shauna, she was right next to her and she never touched her. I snap myself from my own mind and look towards Marlene. She is sitting on the corner of the bed her hand resting on Uriah's leg. Uriah isn't really paying attention to her. He is too excited being able to talk to Zeke again. I lift my head to look over my shoulder to Tris, she is sitting in the same chair as last time. I smile as I look at her talking to Shauna without a care in the world, which is something that has been lacking of late, for reasons beyond our control. She must sense me staring at her, she turns her head slightly and looks at me from the corner of her eye, she smiles but it falters she must see that something is bothering me. We can't seem to hide our emotions from each other. We can always tell when we need to talk to each other and this is one of those times.

"Excuse us guys, but I have an appointment with the doctor to check on my leg. I guess I will see you all tomorrow for our trip to Candor. Night." With that Tris stands up slowly, I jump up and help her the rest of the way.

"See you guys later." I exclaim to no one in particular.

"Later Four, Later Tris."

I close the door behind us, Tris grabs my hand and drags me down the hall, around the corner and stops turning to look at me with her hands crossing her chest. She doesn't have to ask, she just waits for me to start talking.

"I think," I start as I rub the back of my neck. "Marlene might be more than a witness, she might be more involved then she has lead us all to believe."

"More involved?" Tris asks then she is silent for a few moments soaking in the complexity of what I am trying to tell her. "You mean with all of this not just with Shauna don't you?" I nod. "Tobias, that is ridiculous. Marlene wont even go into a stables how would you expect her to get her hands literally covered in blood? Do you have any proof?"

She doesn't have to ask anything more, she knows that I wouldn't say anything if I didn't have an idea. She is right though, it doesn't make any sense. I need more proof then a feeling. I need more time and that is something we just don't have.

"Do you trust me?" She nods. "Then leave this alone till after the trip to Candor, We will have enough issues with Peter there. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course Tobias." She smiles at me. "I don't really want to go to Candor though."

"Neither do I Tris."

Tris POV

None of us seem very excited to be heading towards Candor, but there isn't much we can do about it at this point, we are all forced to go. Shauna seems like the only one semi excited, but that may be due to the fact she has been stuck in her room since leaving the infirmary. We stop and pile somberly out of the carriage Shauna last being held by Zeke, Four and I waiting for them with her chair. She smiles gratefully at us. Our relationship has grown dramatically since being attacked., I really enjoy spending time with her. She is truly like a sister to me, I smile inwardly. We are greeted by Christina and Will.

"Tris, Hi. I am so glad you could make it, even though we are all forced to be here. If I had my way I never would step foot in this place again. I like being away from Peter. Oh, that reminds me. Try to stay away from him this weekend. He seems even more jerky then normal. If I were you, I would stay attached to Four or me the entire time you are here. Understand?"

I rack my brain trying to comprehend everything that just flew out of her mouth in a single breath. I look to Tobias, and see him seething. I just look back to Christina and nod. Once inside I stop Tobias and ask point blank what Christina said.

"The edited version is that she doesn't trust Peter with you and that this weekend you should either be on my arm the entire time or with her."

It gives me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We enter our assigned room, well actually Tobias' assigned room I was given my own, but like hell I am sleeping by myself with that ass Peter around. Besides I have not had a single night without Tobias minus my time in the hospital, kidnapped, or prior to being attacked. I doubt I could sleep without him anymore, and vice versa.

We are already dressed for tonight's wedding between Molly and Peter. I still feel pretty bad for her, but then I remember how she acted towards everyone and remembered that her insides match her outsides. I lace my fingers with Tobias' as we make our way to the ballroom for the wedding.

Molly's dress was simple but elegant. I had to admit it was a great choice for her body type. Peter glared at her as she walked down the aisle. Then he gazed at the crowd around him, his eyes settling between Tobias' and mine. A small smirk twitched on his face. It made me just as uncomfortable. I feel a hand squeeze mine ever so gently. I know that hand and I instantly relax. I look up at Tobias my protector my love as he leans down to whisper in my ear that everything will be alright. He kisses my check then sits upright again till the ceremony is over. We both relax some as we watch Peter leave the room with his new bride.

Tobias and I only stayed at the reception long enough for the newlyweds to enter and excused ourselves for the night. Stating that my leg was bothering me too much and Tobias was needed to escort me. We entered the room and I grabbed some clothes for bed. Turning to the bathroom I feel a hand grip my wrist. I look over my shoulder staring at Tobias.

"I will never let Peter hurt you in anyway."

"What if he already has?" I question as I slip out of his grasp and close the bathroom door behind me. I slide down it and take in a deep breathe. I hear a sigh and feel the door give slightly, Tobias.

Tobias POV

We make it back to our room and I can tell Tris is uneasy. With everything happening back at Dauntless I want nothing more than to shield her from that ass here. We shouldn't have to watch our backs anywhere, but least of all here. She grabs her clothes and starts walking to the bathroom to change. On impulse I grab her wrist not to tight I don't want to hurt her, never her. She looks over her shoulder at me.

"I will never let Peter hurt you in anyway." I state with as much strength I can muster.

"What if he already has?" she questions as she slips out of my fingers. I feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach as she closes the door behind her.

I lay the back of my head on the door and sigh as I slide down it, trying to figure out how to help my angel,

my soulmate,

my Tris.


	50. Chapter 50

Tobias POV

I am awaken by the sound of yelling. I bolt upright my hand going instinctively towards Tris, I feel her trembling hand under my own and I relax instantly. I release her hand and grab my weapon I see Tris doing the same. Good girl I think to myself. We walk to the door and I hide Tris behind it as I open the door to look into the hallway. I see a guard about to pass by and stop him, dragging him into the room and closing the door behind us.

"What is going on?" I question the guard.

"There was a break in in one of the guest rooms. There was no one in the room luckily, but it was completely ransacked."

"Which room was it?" please don't be Tris' room please.

"Princess Beatrice's formally of Abnegation." This guard must not know Tris is with me.

"What?" I turn towards Tris, as does the guard.

"Prin-princess? What are you doing in here? We have been looking everywhere for you."

"I stay with Prince Four, it makes me feel safer. Obviously, it is quiet necessary at the moment."

Tris doesn't sound scared or worried she sounds confident as she speaks. I love how strong and brave she is, even when finding out she would have been attacked again. I open the door and allow the guard to leave to relay that Tris is alright and safe.

Once I close the door, Tris runs into my open waiting arms and I embrace her in a tight hug. I look out the window and see the sun starting to rise slowly over the horizon. I lift her easily and carry her to the bed. I gently lay her down and place both of our weapons on the nightstand on my side of the bed, then I rejoin our bodies, I wrap my arms around her like a protective cage and kiss her gently at the base of her neck.

"Try to get some more sleep Tris. I'll fight off the monsters for you."

I see Tris smile and I wonder if she is remembering the first time I told her that. It makes a smile cross my lips.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris, I love you so much." I snuggle my face into her hair and take a deep breathe. I love the scent of her, it is fresh and reminds me of the wind after a rainstorm. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tris POV

After our rather early morning, Tobias and I force ourselves out of bed and begrudgingly get ready for the day. At least after Albert's wedding we can leave. We meet everyone in the ballroom after having a small breakfast of fruit, since the wedding is in the early afternoon so everyone can get back to their respected kingdoms.

As I sit next to Zeke and Tobias, I start to get a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Someone would have known that that was my room, but once they saw I wasn't in it, they would have thought I was with someone else, the guard was surprised I was with Tobias. We aren't married yet so where would they think I would have gone?

"Has anyone seen Christina or Will?"

Tobias and Zeke turn to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"If someone was looking for me they would have thought I would be with a friend, but the only friend they would know the location of the room too is Christina so where is she?"

Tobias stands and looks around the ballroom, sure enough neither the queen nor king of Erudite was in the ballroom. Tobias looks at me, kisses my check and runs out of the ballroom looking for a guard. I am left there sitting next to Zeke, worried about my friend and my love.

Tobias POV

I run out of the ballroom, weapon securely in it holster. I find a guard as soon as I turn the corner.

"Guard!" He stops and turns bowing his head to me. "Where is the sleeping quarters for Queen Christina and King Will? This is very important, we fear that something bad has happened to them."

The guard's eyes widen slightly "I will lead the way sir" And with those words spoken we run to where their room is.

The guard knocks on the door before taking the knob in his hand turning it slightly, pushing me back behind him as he enters the minutely light room. Once in the guard motions me to enter, I take my gun in hand and enter slowly. After everything that has been happening lately you would think nothing would surprise me, well I would be wrong. This, this was definitely a surprise. I feel my eyes widen and a blush creep onto my face. Wait till I tell Tris and Zeke about this, is all I can think about. I quickly holster my gun, I won't be needing it in here.

When I get back to Tris in the ballroom, I lean in between her and Zeke so that they will be the only ones to hear me speak. "Guys, first they are alright. Second you will not believe what happened. I will tell you when we get back to Dauntless, Zeke meet us in our room after you get Shauna taken care of alright?"

Zeke nods his head as we hear the doors open and Will and Christina enter and sit behind us. The both of them keeping eye contact off of me, looking ahead waiting for the wedding to start. I smirk and turn to look at the front.

Tris POV

The wedding went off with nothing really happening so I guess that makes it good. Lauren Tobias' and Zeke's other cousin has now become queen of Candor. The reception was a simple lunch and cake with minimal dancing. Peter kept away from us so that was a plus.

We all piled into the carriage as soon as we could, getting away from Candor as fast as possible. As soon as the carriage started to move we all looked at each other and started laughing. We get back to Dauntless and we all bring our bags back to our room and change into more comfortable clothes. Tobias and I walk to the dining hall grabbing some food for us as well as Zeke and Shauna. We make our way up Shauna's room and knock on the door.

"Come in."

We enter and Tobias brings the chair over to the side of the bed like before and helps me sit down while balancing plates of food in his other hand. Sometimes I think he does way too much for me, but then I realize that he does it because he wants to make me happy. He wants his family happy and because he never got to have it when he was growing up, he was going to make sure to have it now. I smile up at him and he smiles back down at me, with nothing but love in his eyes.

We sit and eat and talk about nothing at all, laughing and chewing. When we finish Tobias, Zeke and I excuse ourselves. Zeke kisses Shauna goodnight than leaves with us walking to Tobias' and mine room.

Once the door is closed Zeke and I stare at Tobias.

"So what happened?" Zeke finally asked.

I was thankful because I wasn't going to ask it, but I also don't think Tobias would have started this conversation.

Tobias POV

I sit down on the foot of the bed, Tris next to me and Zeke sitting on the desk chair. I take a deep breath and clear my throat.

"Stop stalling."

I look over at Tris, and raise an eyebrow. She just shrugs. I guess she really wants to know.

"So after I left you guys in the ballroom I ran into the hall and found a guard that escorted me to Christina and Will's room, He knocked and then opened the door with me trailing behind him, his request. Once inside I couldn't believe what I saw. I tried really hard not to laugh but it is possible that a few chuckles escaped."

"What did you see Four?" Zeke interrupts me.

"Well they were on the bed in a rather compromising position luckily they had a blanket on their lower half and Christina was under will so we couldn't really see anything. Long story short they decided to try something 'exciting' as Christina put it and took a set of cuffs from a couple of guards. Well they lost the key or placed it too far from them or they never had it, they weren't really sure. They were cuffed to the head board Christina by both her hands and Will by one of them. We had to break the headboard to get them out. The worst part well the worse part for them was that they weren't even able to finish, because Will had cuffed himself to high and couldn't-couldn't 'reach' her."

I start laughing again. I hear Zeke also laughing, Tris well she just looks mortified.


	51. Chapter 51

Tris POV

Shauna and Zeke's place is almost done. They have been a lot happier since finding out about Tobias' gift to them. It will be ready for their wedding night, which is only a few days away. Uriah and Marlene will be wed tomorrow, and the castle is all a flutter trying to set up her perfect prissy princess wedding. The boys are helping with heavy lifting, and I am hiding from Marlene in Shauna's room. I feel like I can almost see the finish line. I just need to marry Tobias, the love of my life and no longer feel threatened. I am constantly looking over my shoulder in fear of being attacked, but it has been really quiet since coming back from Candor. I just can't seem to relax, it is most likely due to the wedding but I just keep having a feeling of dread.

Just as expected Marlene's wedding was way over the top. Her dress had to have at least six layers of tulle and satin. The train was the length of half the ballroom, and she had on a lavish veil. If you didn't know better you would think that she was becoming queen. My wedding will be nowhere near this extravagant. Yes, she is beautiful and yes the reception was flawless, but it was not something that I would have picked for myself.

The next day was just as busy with Shauna and Zeke's wedding. The ceremony was intimate and sweet. Instead of her father walking her down the aisle Zeke met her at the door of the ballroom and pushed her down the aisle so they were together. After the ceremony we all went to the reception, where Shauna took the brand new ramp into the garden, As soon as she and Zeke made it to the garden their new house was revealed to them. Shauna cried tears of joy as Zeke kissed the top of her head. After enjoying a lot of cake I was finally being separated from Tobias. He escorted me back to our room, and to say I am nervous would be a major understatement.

"Don't worry Tris, Eric will be here outside your door all night. No one is going to hurt to you, I promise." Tobias tells me than kisses me on my forehead, the tip of my nose and finally my lips.

"I wish you could stay tonight."

"After tomorrow I will never leave your side again. I love you Tris. Get some rest."

I nod and close the door. I head to the bathroom then slip under the covers and try to sleep, the bed is cold without Tobias. I sigh and close my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes to the feeling of the warm sun on my face. I smile. It is finally here, the day I become Tobias' wife and the day I become the queen of Dauntless, though that doesn't matter to me only Tobias does. I get out of bed, and run to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face, my parents showed up yesterday and Caleb has been here since Marlene and Uriah's wedding. I hear a knock on the door and go to open it, hoping to see Tobias, though I know I won't. He has been gone since last night, as rules I can't see him till the wedding. I sigh and open the door the huge smile on my face growing more.

"Mother!"

"Hello darling, I am here to help you get ready for your wedding."

I jump up and down and hug my mother. I have missed her these last few months. I wish I could tell her everything that has been happening, but I don't want to chance her calling off the wedding.

I pretty much drag my mother to the closet and hand her the black garment bag containing my wedding dress. I see her eye the closet with a raised eyebrow, I follow her gaze and see mine and Tobias' clothes hanging there. I mentally slap myself for not realizing it was like that, I know my mother doesn't approve of us 'sleeping' together before marriage. After tonight though it won't matter. I carefully unzip the bag and pull out my wedding dress. When I hold it up against myself I can't help brighten my smile even more. I hear my mother gasp and see a single tear escape her eye.

* * *

The doors open and I walk in holding my father's arm. I give him a squeeze letting him know I am nervous. I am not one for being the center of attention. I take a deep breath as my father gives my hand a squeeze.

"You can do this Beatrice. You already love him, now you get to let the rest of the kingdoms know."

I smile at my father, he always knows the right thing to say, must be why he is such a great king. Was a great king, now he is retired and Caleb is the king. I look up as I take my first step into the ballroom. I see Tobias at the end of the walkway looking very regal, I smile. He is wearing a simple black tux, with a off white dress shirt and black tie. He must have heard the doors open. His head shooting straight up to see me. I blush as I see the giant grin form on his face, his eyes wide filled with awe and love. He takes in a sharp breathe of air and it is all I can do to not run up to him and kiss him. I see everyone's eyes on me. The girls smiling, the boys not caring and Peter glaring at me with a smirk on his face. I internally shudder. I see Zeke and Shauna and smile at them, I remember how beautiful Shauna looked in her wedding dress. Chair or not she was amazing. I see Uriah as well looking dapper and dare I say mature?

I have taken about three steps towards Tobias, I feel a pull on my arm and look over at my father who is no longer holding on to me. I look down and he is on the ground blood coming from his shoulder a knife sticking out of it. I scream. I look over to Tobias, he is running towards me the room goes dark. I hear screams and shouting. I have no idea what is happening. I am still beside my father, I pull out the knife and apply pressure to his arm. He grunts in pain. I keep apologizing to him, tears running down my face. This was supposed to be the best day of my life and now it is shaping up to be one of the worse.

"FOUR! ERIC! Someone help please." I scream into the darkness.

Now I regret having the wedding at sundown, I just always loved the setting sun, the orange paint strokes across the sky with tints of red. Now my dress is tinted red with the blood of my father. The lights suddenly return and I blink repeatedly to cease the blinding light. I see Tobias looking around for me, and I relax slightly as he comes by my side. Eric joins us soon after with my mother and Cara.

"Where is Caleb?" My mother and Cara shake their head and Cara starts to cry.

"He tried to make it to you and your father, but when the lights went out we lost him in the chaos. We don't know where he is." My mother explains. She takes my place next to my father, her husband and grabs his hand. Kissing him on his lips. He tries to raise his hand to wipe the tears from my mother's face but can't move his arm.

"We need a doctor here now!" Eric yells at a guard that starts to run off towards the infirmary.

I look around as Tobias helps me stand. He holds my hand as if he let go I would disappear, I am worried that this time he may be right.

"What is going on?"

"I fear that this is the last attempt to stop us, Tris I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise. I will protect you with my life if I have to." Tobias tells me as he holds my chin in his one hand and leans in to kiss me passionately, as if this maybe the last time our lips could meet.

Most of the guest are gone, they ran away when the lights returned I cant say that I blame them. I look around the room and notice that Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Peter, Albert, Christina, Robert, Rose, and Molly are the only people still in the room along with Tobias, myself, my parents, Eric and Cara. I wish I knew what happened to Caleb. I hope he is alright.

"Oh dear lord." I hear someone speak and I look up to the front of the room and see the cardinal hiding behind a table.

I motion to Eric to help the poor man, he nods and brings him over to the rest of the royals, guarding all of them as well as he can. There is a pounding on the door and we all turn our heads towards it. Just then the door burst open with such force that part of it breaks as it hits the stone wall it slams into. The girls scream, I just stand their frozen in place with Tobias shielding me slightly. More screams echo the ballroom as a few lower windows break and masked people enter the room. The masked people aim their weapons at Eric whom slowly lowers his down to the ground as requested. I watch Eric rise back up with his hands up in a surrendering fashion. Footsteps echo the ballroom and I bring my attention back to the open doors. I gasp.

"Caleb!" I scream. I feel Tobias grip my arm to still me.

A large figure is holding him to rough for my liking. A knife against his throat and a small cut from the tip digging into him too much.

"Let him go." I demand.

"Princess, how demanding we are, when you have nothing to bargain with." The large man says.

I look at Tobias and can tell he is trying to figure out who this man is.

"Drew?" I look and see Christina with raised eyebrows. "Drew what are you doing?" She practically sobs.

"My job."

"Who are you working for?" Tobias seethes through gritted teeth.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Drew smiles as he digs the knife further into Caleb's flesh. Caleb's groaning echoing through the quiet room.

I turn slightly over my shoulder while my hands rest on Tobias' back. He still shields me from Drew. I see the masked men stepping closer towards Eric and the other royals. The closet one to Eric brings his gun up to Eric's eyes but doesn't shoot him instead he knocks him over the head with the butt of the gun. At least I know Eric was always on our side, but now the royals, and part of my new family are unguarded. I see Eric's weapon on the ground and Zeke is kneeling closest to it. I watch his eyes glance between the gun, Shauna, and the attackers. I cough and Zeke's eyes flash to me, I gently shake my head no and point with my nose to Shauna. He looks past her and sees a gun trained directly at her head. I watch defeat hit his eyes and his shoulders slump and he brings his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"What is your mission?" I ask, my voice slightly shaking I hope he doesn't hear the fear in my voice.

"Like I would tell you."

"ENOUGH!" I turn my head, and eyes widen in shock. What is going on?


	52. Chapter 52

Tobias POV

I can't believe today I finally get to marry Tris. Zeke let me stay in his old room since I wasn't allowed to stay with her, but after tonight I will never have to sleep without her again. I am so excited I can barely tie this annoyingly stubborn tie.

* * *

I am standing in the front of the ballroom, I keep rocking on my heels attempting to keep the nerves at bay. In a few moments Tris and I will be married. I just have this nagging feeling that something is going to happen. It has been pretty quiet since the attack on Tris and Shauna, it might be the solider in me but I can't help thinking that they are going to try again today. I make a discreet movement to my right side and feel the gun in its place. I hope I am wrong and won't need to use this, no one ever conceals on their wedding day.

I hear the doors of the ballroom open and turn towards them, a smile plastered on my face as I see her. Tris looks amazing. She is dressed in a simple but elegant gown. Her eyes are stunning and noticeable, I see nothing but love in them, and I know it is directed towards me. Her arm is wrapped around her father's and she takes a deep breathe before he says something to her. She smiles at him. She takes her first step towards me and looks up seeing me for the first time today, and the last time as her betrothed. Her smile grows bigger making my heart skip a beat.

Stunning.

I take a deep breath willing myself to not just run up to her and wrap her in my arms. I can't see anyone else in this moment, only Tris. My Tris.

She has only taken a few steps when my world beings to shatter around me. In a matter of seconds Andrew, Tris' father falls to the ground, Tris stops and screams. Before her mouth even moves to scream though I am already making my way towards her. She looks up at me and the room goes dark. So dark I have to stop moving, I can't see anything, where is Tris?

"FOUR! ERIC! Someone help please." I hear her scream into the darkness.

Why did we have to have the wedding at sundown I mentally scold myself. Just then the lights come back on. I look around trying to scope out what is happening around me, my eyes land on Tris with her father. I run to her and she relaxes slightly. Eric joins us soon after with Tris' mom and sister in law.

"Where is Caleb?" Tris asks no one in particular, Cara starts to cry.

"He tried to make it to you and your father, but when the lights went out we lost him in the chaos. We don't know where he is." her mother explains

"We need a doctor here now!" Eric yells at a guard that runs off towards the infirmary.

I look at Tris and help her stand. I tighten my grip around her fingers. I will not lose her, not now not ever.

"What is going on?" She whispers to me.

"I fear that this is the last attempt to stop us, Tris I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise. I will protect you with my life if I have to." I hold her chin and kiss her passionately, this could be the last time I might kiss her.

Most of the guest are gone, they ran away when the lights returned, definitely not Dauntless. I look around the room and see that Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Peter that ass, Al, Christina, Robert, Rose, and Molly are the only people still in the room along with myself, Tris, her parents, Eric and Cara. I wonder for a moment where Lauren and Lynn are.

"Oh dear lord." I hear someone speak and I look up to the front of the room and see the cardinal hiding behind a table. I guess he is in this with us as well.

Tris motion to Eric to help the poor man, he nods and brings him over to the rest of the royals, guarding all of them as best as he can. There is a pounding on the door and we all turn our heads towards it. Just then the door burst open. The girls scream, except Tris she just stands their frozen in place, I step in front of her slightly to shield her. More screams echo the ballroom as a few lower windows break and masked people enter the room. The intruders aim their weapons at Eric as he slowly lowers his down to the ground as requested. I watch Eric get back up with his hands up in a surrendering fashion. Footsteps echo in the ballroom I instinctively reach for my weapon but quickly stop myself. I look to the door and I hear Tris gasp.

"Caleb!" I grip her arm to keep her from running towards him.

A large man is holding him. A knife is against his throat.

"Let him go. " Tris demands. She sounds angry and no fear rest in her voice. There is a fire in her eyes, I can't help but feel pride at how brave she is.

"Princess, how demanding we are, when you have nothing to bargain with." The large man says.

She looks at me questioning if I know him, I look back unsure.

"Drew?" Christina questions with raised eyebrows. "Drew what are you doing?" She sobs.

"My job."

"Who are you working for?" I practically growl at this man, Drew.

"Now why would I tell you that?" He smiles as he digs the knife further into Caleb's neck.

I feel Tris rest her hands on my back. I keep shielding her from Drew. I follow her gaze and watch an intruder knock Eric over the head with his gun. Eric's weapon on the ground and Zeke is closest to it. He looks at Shauna and sees a gun trained directly at her head. He won't be going for the gun.

"What is your mission?" Tris asks.

"Like I would tell you."

"ENOUGH!" I turn my head, my mouth falls open and my eyes widen. What is going on?


	53. Chapter 53

Tobias POV

I can't really comprehend what is going on. My eyes must be deceiving me. This can't be true, yet I know that it is. In the back of my head I knew about it, I just didn't want to believe it was possible. Eric's gun is no longer on the ground close to Zeke, but in the hands of Marlene. She doesn't look like the girly girl from before no longer prim and proper, she looks annoyed and angry. What shocks me the most is that she isn't pointing the gun at the intruders, she isn't pointing it towards Drew, but she has it locked directly at Tris?

Tris POV

Why is this happening? I thought we were friends we were about to become family.

"Marlene wha-what is going on?" I feel tears gathering in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I feel so hurt.

"Oh please spare me." Marlene rolls her eyes. "You acting like you care about me, we know you don't. You like Shauna more than you like me. Everyone likes Shauna more than me."

"What are you talking about Mar?" I hear Uriah ask. He looks so confused, well more confused than normal.

"Uri, this has nothing to do with you my love, I am going to make you a king."

"Huh, I don't want to be king. Four is going to be king, he deserves it, and he will be a great king."

"NO!" she yells. "I was meant to be a queen not Tris, I can do so much better than her. I will be queen. I thought stabbing Shauna in the back would get her kicked out of Dauntless, making me next in line for the crown. I had Tris kidnapped. She was supposed to be taken far away, I have someone willing to pay a pretty price for her, seems you have a lot of people interested in you." She sneers at me. " Then you, Four had to get involved. You weren't supposed to be able to find her, but you- you idiot brought her back to where you originally attacked her. What were you thinking?"

I turn my head following her gaze to see who my attacker has been.

Albert.

I gasp.

It was Albert that tried to kidnap me, tried to kill me, tried to rape me, and almost killed Eric.

Tobias POV

I see red. Nothing but red. How could he, a king do this. What did he have to gain from this? I will kill him myself. All this time I thought it really was that ass Peter, not the weakling Albert.

I grab Tris and pull her into my arms and snarl at Albert. I go to take a step towards him to wring his neck. I want to see the light in his eyes go out.

"Why?" I hear Tris question shakily. Stopping me in my tracks.

"You want to know why, it's because you should have been mine. I am a king too, why did he get to have you. I am so much better than him. You would learn to love me more than you could ever love him." He screams pointing his large finger at me.

"I would never be able to love you, your nothing but a coward."

I feel Tris' fingers grip at my hip. Her fingers hesitate for a moment and I know she feels my weapon. I lower my hand to hers and interlock our fingers.

"I am a king, and what I want I get, and if I cannot have you than like hell a guy like him will have you."

"WHAT!" I hear a person scream. I turn and see Lauren just in time to watch her take the butt of a gun to the man holding a knife to Tris' brother. He falls to the ground as Caleb takes a deep breath Cara running to his side. She wraps him in her arms and drags him towards his parents. At the same moment Tris tugs on my jacket and I feel the gun slide out of its holster. I am shocked once again, Tris has my gun trained on Marlene and Marlene has Eric's gun trained on her, neither are moving.

I hear a shot fire and instantly go towards Tris. She is unharmed, not moving, I look at Marlene she is unharmed but her resolve has faltered slightly. I see one of the other intruders on the ground in a pool of blood, dead. The other intruders are looking around wildly. Another falls, than another, the last one looks around and tries to run away, but Lauren shoots him in the leg. She smirks.

"Lynn that is the last of them, your good now." I look around for my other missing cousin seeing her walk through the shattered window of the ballroom. Her gun trained on Albert.

"What do we do with this one?" She looks at Lauren.

"Nothing…Yet." I reply, both my cousins taking a moment to look at me before nodding.

"Marlene it is over, you lost. You will never be queen. Your punishment is-"

"No!" I am interrupted by Uriah.

I look at him, questioningly.

"You can't I- I love her. I don't want to be alone. I won't let you hurt her."

He stands in front of her slightly, her gun still trained on Tris. What is he doing? Isn't his family more important than her? She wants to kill us all, just to be queen. Maybe deep down inside he wants us to die so he can rule.

"Looks like I haven't lost yet." Marlene sneers. Her finger on the trigger suddenly presses down a loud click is heard and I hear a scream.

Tris POV

"Why?" I somewhat shout fear laced in my voice, I mentally scold myself. I shouldn't cower, not in front of this, these monsters willing to do whatever for their own personal gains.

"You want to know why, it's because you should have been mine. I am a king too, why did he get to have you. I am so much better than him. You would learn to love me more than you could ever love him." He screams.

Is he serious? All of this is because he thinks he got shafted?

"I would never be able to love you, your nothing but a coward."

I am so angry, that all this is because he is a jealous petty loser. He tried to rape me so that he could say he finally got me. I want to hurt him more than I have ever wanted to hurt anyone, all this pain and torture Tobias and I have had to deal with at the hands of this moron. I grip Tobias' waist to steady myself and to keep me from running up to him and kick his ass, but I don't want to get shot. Just then I feel the shape of his weapon on his side. He is concealing and I have never felt happier that he went against a well-known rule. He must realize I know about the gun and quickly wraps his hand around mine, making it look like it is out of comfort than necessity to hide the weapon on his side.

"I am a king, and what I want I get, and if I cannot have you than like hell a guy like him will have you."

A guy like him, a kind, smart, passionate, brave man.

"WHAT!" I hear a person scream.

Lauren.

She has sneaked back into the ballroom through all the commotion, and hit the intruder that plans to do harm to my brother, hitting him on the head with the butt of a gun. My eyes jump to Caleb and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Caleb is alright. Caleb takes a deep breath Cara running to his side. She wraps him in her arms and helps him to mother. Now is my moment, I think to myself and without hesitation I pull Tobias' jacket back and in one swift motion remove the gun pointing it at Marlene. Her eye twitches for a moment, before locking her gaze onto mine. I will not back down from a person like her. I see her smile as a shot fires through the ballroom. I look down expecting to see red, but I feel no pain, confused I look back at Marlene she two is free from harm and just as confused as I am. I hear a groan and see one of the intruders hell bent on destroying my wedding day fall to the ground. The others looking around wildly. Another falls, than another, the last one looks around and tries to run away, but Lauren shoots him in the leg. She smirks making her look cruel.

"Lynn. That is the last of them, you're good now." I see Lynn walk through the shattered window of the ballroom. Her gun trained on Albert.

"What do we do with this one?" She looks at Lauren.

"Nothing…Yet." Tobias speaks clear, like a king. I am proud of him. "Marlene it is over, you lost. You will never be queen. Your punishment is-"

"No!" Uriah yells interrupting him. My eyes trained on him. "You can't I- I love her. I don't want to be alone. I won't let you hurt her."

He stands in front of her slightly, her gun still trained on me and mine on her. I don't have time to really think about what is going on.

"Looks like I haven't lost yet." Marlene sneers. Her finger suddenly presses down I hear a loud click.


	54. Chapter 54

Tris POV

Pain.

That is all I can register right now and that alone lets me know I am alive. The ground below me is cold and sticky. I blink. I see Tobias above me worry across his handsome face. Our eyes lock as I raise my hand to his cheek wiping away a falling tear.

"Tris, I'm alright I promise." He leans down and kisses my forehead as he wraps his arms around me gently lifting me into a sitting position. I scream out in pain as I go to move my shoulder. "Sorry." Is all he can say to me. I nod.

"What happened?"

I sit there listening to Tobias as he tells me what happened. I feel empty emotionless, as if a piece of me died, I wonder if I can get it back. When he finishes he slowly stands up and brings me into his arms, I wince at the pain. I take a moment to look at my surroundings. Eric has his foot over Albert's throat, keeping him planted on his back on the ground. Zeke is holding onto Uriah as if his life depended on it. Uriah's face bright red from yelling, tears down his face. Shauna crying her hands over her eyes. My mother and father are gone I can only assume to the infirmary where I know I will be ending up soon. Caleb smiling at me as he and Cara are hugging. Peter looking as smug as ever, Molly smiling slightly her arm wrapped around his waist as his is around her shoulders. I shudder not sure if from the uneasy feeling or from the amount of blood I have lost. Lauren is talking to Lynn. She then walks over to Eric, bending slightly and smacks Albert in the face. A bright red hand print developing on his cheek.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." I don't speak, I just lay my head in the crook of his neck and close my eyes breathing in his scent, letting his embrace calm my frayed nerves. A tear falls down my cheek as we leave the ballroom behind.

Tobias POV

It all happens way to fast. So fast I have no time to react. The bullet leaves Marlene's gun at the exact moment Eric's body collides into her bringing her to the ground. The precise moment when Tris fires, her reaction time spot on, hitting Marlene in the stomach, it would have been the heart if Eric had not knocked her down, but then it would have been Tris' skull instead of her shoulder that got hit. I watch as if in slow motion as Tris falls to the ground her head bouncing slightly as her body makes contact with the floor. Shauna's scream is heard through the ballroom, possibly the whole castle. I drop to my knees beside Tris scared that I may never see her beautiful no that word is too small, piercing eyes. I just want to be able to have at least one more kiss, one more word, one more glance. I pray. Something I haven't done since my parent's death. I pray that she will stay with me. I watch her as her chest raises and falls, letting me know she is still with me. I pick my weapon off the ground where it lays next to Tris' hand and survey the surroundings.

My eyes land on Uriah, he is kneeling next to Marlene. Based on the shaking of his shoulders he is crying. His hands tinted red from holding the wound on her stomach. In the chaos of all of this I notice Albert trying to slither his way out of the ballroom.

"Eric!" I yell pointing towards the world's biggest coward.

He nods and lunges at him taking him down. He stomps his foot down onto his throat, not hard enough to kill just hard enough to incapacitate till more guards can come to take him to the holding cell. What are we going to do? I question myself, he is a king, though he does not deserve that title. Lauren and Lynn are checking on the other royals making sure they are alright. Tris' mom leaves her husband for a few moments to tie up Drew then check on me and Tris. She kisses Tris than stands back up extending her hand out to me. I grab it hesitantly.

"You love her, I can tell you two share a bond that not many get a chance to do in this situation. I expect you to treat her well and keep her safe. All this," she gestures around the ballroom, "may be done but I never, and I mean never want to hear of her being hurt like this anymore. Do you understand me…Tobias." She speaks my name quietly enough that only I can hear it.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mother was my best friend. You look so very much like her." She smiles a sad smile at me, I return one.

I hear a soft moan and look down at Tris. Her mother returning to her father, I kneel and lean over her body. Uriah must have noticed the sudden movement he stands and takes a step towards Tris and I, Zeke grabbing onto him to keep him in place.

"You Bitch!" He screams.

I realize Marlene must be dead, Tris killed her. I am not mad or ashamed. I am proud of her, so very proud. She is brave and selfless. She is smart, honest and kind. She is beautiful, noticeable and mine. I hope Tris can handle the fact that she took a life, but I will be here with her to help her face her demons. We will mend together.

She blinks. Her eyes start to focus on me, I watch her eyebrows furrow in confusion. Our eyes lock as she raises her hand to my cheek wiping away a tear I didn't know I shed. I know it must be a happy tear, because I am so elated that she is alive and with me. I will never let her go.

"Tris, I'm alright I promise."

I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead as I carefully wrap my arms around her helping her to sit up off the ground. Her perfect wedding gown stained with blood and dirt and tears. She screams in pain as she tries to lift her right arm.

"Sorry." She just nods.

"What happened?"

I explain in as much detail as I can remember wanting her not to miss a single moment of her ordeal. As I tell her about Marlene I watch her face go slack, expressionless. This is exactly what I was worried about. She is too good to be told she took a life. I hug her, trying to show her that I am here for her. She winces and looks around the room. Just then Lauren kneels in front of Albert and slaps him hard across the face. I see Eric smile at her, and she blushes slightly. Boy is she barking up the wrong tree there I think to myself swallowing a laugh, now is not the time. I pick her up as I stand.

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

She just lay her head in the crook of my neck and closes her eyes. I watch as a tear falls down her cheek landing on my jacket. I don't look back as we walk out of the ballroom.

Tris POV

I wake up to the all too familiar white room of the infirmary. I turn to my left and see Tobias sleeping in a chair his hand resting on top of my own. I don't want to wake him, who knows how long ago he feel asleep. I turn my head to the right and see Zeke. He isn't smiling, and he doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Hey." He speaks softly, he wouldn't want to wake Tobias either.

I can't respond. I just feel empty. He must notice as he walks up to me wrapping me up into a hug. Making sure not to hit my shoulder or wake Tobias.

"It isn't your fault you know. If you didn't do it she would have killed you. For her plan to work she would have had to kill all of us expect for Uriah."

I know he is right and I have had this moral battle in my head plenty of times to know that I would take a life to save my family, and I did just that. The action of actually doing it though has shaken me to my core.

"Does he hate me?"

"Who?" He questions as his forehead creases.

"Uriah," I lower my eyes, "and Four."

"Four could never hate you, he loves you. You make him happy and kind. Just like he makes you brave and selfless. You both need each other. It is like your each other's oxygen or something. Uriah on the other hand, he thinks he was in love with Marlene." He sighs and rubs his neck. "Look the truth is his concept of love is nowhere near where you and Tobias are, heck even Shauna and I aren't in as deep as you two. He will come to terms with it more. He is just confused and hurt right now. He protected a girl that swore to kill his entire family just for the crown that you rightfully deserve, I know he would never hurt us, but he made his decision and will have to live with the consequences of his actions." I can't help the smile on my face.

"What about you and Shauna?"

He shakes his head. "Tris, you saved us all. Even if Marlene wasn't going to kill us she still hurt Shauna. Because of you we are able to be together, and I could never hate you for that. I love Shauna, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't tell Tobias to let her stay. You're a sister to both of us, just as Tobias is my brother and I look forward to being able to officially call you family."

"What happens now, the wedding was ruined. I am not married and Four is not crowned."

"Ah." He smiles and motions for me to wake Tobias. I comply.

Tobias POV

I am awaken by a soft hand caressing my hair. A voice of an angel filling my ears. I smile.

"Four, Zeke would like you to escort me somewhere. And before you ask no I don't know where." I nod slowly. I kiss her forehead before helping her out of this bland room.

Zeke for the first time in god know how long is completely silent. We walk to the garden where our friends, Max and Hana, and Tris' family are sitting around the front of Shauna and Zeke's place. Even Peter the ass is there. I raise an eyebrow questioningly at Zeke trying to figure out what is going on. Shauna knocks on the door and the cardinal comes out a smile on his face. I realize what is happening and smile looking down at Tris. Her perfectly white teeth shine as she too gets the idea of what is going on.

"You ready?" I ask worried she won't want to go through with this right now. My heart hammers in my chest.

"Yes." She smiles.

The ceremony was simple and lasted no more than five minutes, since Tris was needed back in the infirmary to finish casting up her shoulder.

"I do." It is really the only part of the wedding I was paying attention too. I just keep looking at Tris. She smiles warmly at me.

"I do." She replies. My heart beats faster.

"You may kiss-"

I interrupt the cardinal as my lips crash into hers.

My love.

My soulmate.

My angel.

My princess.

My queen.

My Tris.

The End.

 **A/N Well that is the end of the story. I am not going to be doing an epilogue. Even though I love a happily ever after, I need to have some type of drama involved and I would rather leave it open to the readers interpretation. I hope you all enjoyed the story, I know i have enjoyed writing it, and all your reviews made me feel wonderful. I started to write this because I had something I wanted to share, I have very little time for just me and I often feel like I have lost myself. In writing this story, I feel as though I have found a part of me I never knew existed. All of you reading even without reviewing have given me the confidence to continue and a new passion has been found. Having two kids so close together, then a husband who is gone more than home, and a child that is medically ill takes a lot from a person. I know others have it worse or harder, but i have been stressed beyond belief. I have found solace in writing so thank you for following this journey with me. This story may be over, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing. Just remember if you enjoy something don't stop. Don't listen to the haters. Just be you. Just Be Brave.**


End file.
